


The Sky Is Falling On Me

by secondstar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Steven does not want to be King, or Crown Prince for that matter. But when his father, the King, dies... it looks as though Steven will have to be. A new messenger arrives to the palace and the balance between servant and royalty is tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is Falling On Me

Steven knew that they were getting closer to home by the rolling hills. He could recognize those hills anywhere. He had been away traveling for months, he had missed the winter (thankfully) and was returning just after the last snowfall of the season. Steven didn’t like being at home, being surrounded by tons of people and and not being able to make any of his own decisions or even dress himself. He liked traveling with a skeleton crew and going wherever he pleased and act like anyone else, someone who wasn’t a prince. A prince. He despised the word. With that word came power, deceit, and a cage.

He traveled light (light to his father’s standards) with only three people. He traveled with his advisor and best friend, Jamie Carragher, with only one of his valets, Dirk Kuyt, and with just one guard, Daniel Agger. They weren’t so much his servants, he treated them as his friends. These past couple of months were more like he was spending it with his mates and less like they were made to go along with him and protect him. Dirk, for instance, rarely acted as his valet as they backpacked over mountains and through woods. Jamie hadn’t advised him in any way on the trip, except to put in his two cents about how Steven was reading the map incorrectly or which tavern he thought would be best to enter for an evening. Daniel Agger, ever stoic and silent while in the castle, had barely kept his mouth shut the entire trip, always grinning and laughing. It was nice to be like this, to be free from the confines of castle life.

Steven could feel the gates closing in on him as he began to see the outline of the castle, of the surrounding village as they got closer. He wanted to turn his horse around, gallop in the opposite direction. They were already weeks later than everyone expected them to be, what harm would a few more do? Jamie seemed to realize his hesitation because he coughed, getting Steven’s attention.

“Stevie, we have to go back, lad. You know that,” he said, looking just as downtrodden as Steven felt. Steven stiffened his back, pulling on the reigns a little.

“I know, that is why we are headed in that direction, Carra,” he snapped, immediately slouching afterwards, regretting his tone. Jamie sighed, understanding how Steven felt. This wasn’t the first trip they had taken together like this. He knew that while they were away Steven blossomed into the King he knew that he would be possibly one day, god forbid something were to happen to his older brother, Pepe. Pepe was next in line, then Steven, and then their youngest brother, Javier who everyone referred to as ‘Masche’.

The rest of the party stayed silent as they rode on, towards a place they were almost positive they didn’t want to be. As they got into town Steven put his hood up, covering his head. He let Daniel take the lead as Jamie rode beside him and Dirk behind. If the towns people saw that it was their prince they might do something unexpected. They weren’t wearing anything fancy, they weren’t on royal horses. There should be nothing to make them stand out. Steven’s father, King Roy, was not popular with the people of Merseyside. In turn, neither were his children. Sure, the servants and everyone at the castle were different and knew how different most of the royal family was compared to the King, but the commoners were a different story. Jamie kept near Steven, his hand on his sword. Daniel was the same, his eyes constantly moving and searching for trouble.

There was, of course, no trouble at all. Steven slouched down further into his saddle. His mood was dwindling fast as they approached the gates. Daniel flashed the porter his crest that had been hidden underneath his cloak, letting them pass. By the time they reached the inner gates the palace seemed to be buzzing, everyone knew who had finally returned. Steven rolled his eyes as he lowered his hood. There was no use in hiding now. As he did so he straighted his back, sliding higher in his saddle and bringing the horse into a steady trot as they came upon the farrier who took care of the horses. The four of them dismounted, giving the horses over to the stable boys. People were lingering, watching him as he stood next to Jamie as Dirk gathered their things.

Suddenly Raul Meireles appeared by his side, giving him a small smile no one else saw, as he helped Dirk handle all of the sacks that had burdened the horses. Raul was one of his other valets. Steven looked around, his brow furrowing.

“Where is Aurelio?” he asked Raul. Raul gulped then licked his lips before answering.

“He was moved to look after the Crown Prince, your Royal Highness,” he said, bowing his head slightly as he said it. Steven’s shoulders sank only for a split second before he straightened back out again. He had lost one of his valets to Pepe’s entourage. He would now need to find another.

“Thank you, Meireles,” he said, looking towards the castle and up at a particular window. “Am I in for any surprises?” he asked, barely above a whisper as more people began flocking around them, welcoming their prince home. Raul shook his head slightly.

“His Majesty is still ill, Sir,” he said, hoisting a pack onto his back then walking towards the castle, Dirk following him with the rest of their things. Steven’s attention fell onto Martin Skrtel, his other personal guard, who walked towards him along with his Gentlemen in Waiting: Ricardo Leite, whom he called Kaka, and Lucas Leiva. Daniel Agger joined Martin’s side as they saluted him, welcoming him home. Steven forced himself to not laugh at Daniel’s change in demeanor, for he knew his had changed drastically as well.

“Welcome home, your Royal Highness,” Lucas and Kaka said to him from behind Martin and Daniel. Steven nodded his head to them in acknowledgement.

“Brother!” Came a shout to his left. Coming into view was his oldest brother and his flock, as Steven called them. Pepe was followed around by no less than ten people at a time, where as he averaged at around seven or eight normally. Steven gave Pepe a smile as he approached. They hugged, rocking back and forth. “You rascal, staying away longer than you were allowed,” he whispered into his ear as he pat his back, hard. “No worry, only our dear cousin seemed to worry,” he said as he backed away. Their dear cousin, Alexandra, was betrothed to Steven. He couldn’t stand her. He was uninterested in marriage, in love. Pepe and Masche weren’t like that, getting their hands on servants (only girls for Pepe, Masche enjoyed both) almost daily. The fact that they were royalty, masters of the castle, meant that they had free reign over servants sexually. Not to mention the amount of courtiers that would fall at their feet at the turn of a coin.

“Spare me, Pepe,” Steven said under his breath. Pepe only smiled at him, his hand lingering on his shoulder as he squeezed it.

“Tonight, we shall have a banquet,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “Did you hear that Iker? I said a banquet!” Behind him, Iker Casillas rolled his eyes, right where Pepe could see him do it. Pepe scoffed.

“Yes, Sir. I heard you. Would you like me or Fernando to find a messenger to get the word out for you?” he asked, ever so politely. Pepe waved his hand, not caring.

“Oh, spoil sport,” he said as he shook Steven’s shoulder. “Let us go tell the cooks ourselves, Stevie!” he said, his face beaming. Iker opened his mouth to protest when Sergio Ramos, a palace Messenger approached, bowing in front of the two princes.

“Your Royal Highnesses,” he spoke as he handed Pepe a letter that was sealed with wax. Pepe sighed, smiled, and took the letter from Sergio. As Sergio backed away, Pepe called him back over.

“Ramos, please go to the scribe and tell him to write out invitations to-” He looked at Steven. “Stevie who do you want invited?” he asked him. Steven shrugged ever so slightly.

“I don’t really-”

“Tell him to invite The Dukes, Marquis, Earls, and Counts... along with their spouses... to a banquet tonight to honor the return of Prince Steven,” he said, looking at Sergio, making sure he could remember everything.

“Yes, Sir,” he said before bowing deeply, then departing. Steven shook his head at Pepe.

“This is absurd. I need to rest,” Steven said. “My men need to rest.” He fought on. Pepe shook his head, looking at Jamie and Daniel.

“They look fine! Besides, you will have plenty of time for that before supper. It is just now noon!” he said, making his departure and waving good bye to his brother. His entourage followed him quickly. Steven closed his eyes.

“Shall we, Sir?” Jamie asked, his hand extending towards the castle. Steven gave him a sideways glance and nodded curtly.

Daniel and Martin turned around, waiting until Jamie and Steven were behind them before they set out, Kaka and Lucas behind them.

It took them almost an hour to get up to his chambers. Daniel and Martin stayed out in the antechamber while Kaka, Lucas, and Jamie joined him in his private quarters where Raul and Dirk met them, along with Esteban Granero, his Keeper of the Wardrobe, who picked out his clothes, helped to dress him, and took care of his bed linens. Inside his chambers he relaxed, the aura around him changed and everyone sensed it.

“Would you like your dressing gown on, Sir?” Esteban asked. Steven let out a long, pained sigh and shook his head.

“No thank you, Granero. What I would like most is a bath,” he said, slumping down into a chair in the corner of the room. Raul nodded at the prince.

“I will go call upon the ewerer for you, Sir,” he said, bowing his head only slightly before exiting the chamber. An ewerer is a servant who is in charge of hot water in the castle.

“I will set aside clothes for tonight for you,” Esteban said, walking towards Steven’s wardrobe that was connected to his inner private chambers. From the hallway, you entered the antechamber where his guards stayed when he was in his rooms. From there you entered into the chamber, his private withdrawing room that had his bedroom attached, along with his wardrobe which had a bathroom attached to it. Steven spent most of his time in his private chambers while he was in the castle, not opting to be ogled at by courtiers.

Kaka and Lucas were his Gentlemen in Waiting, meaning they were part of well to do families in the Kingdom and had earned the right to be seen with one of the princes. Steven liked them, but they were in no means his confidants like he considered Jamie to be.

“Did you have a pleasant trip, Sir?” Kaka asked him. Steven smiled and nodded at him.

“I did, thank you for asking. I am just exhausted from all of it,” he stated, covering his face with his hands. Lucas shifted as he stood. “By all means, be seated. You know that I don’t like hovering,” he said plainly, not believing that they were acting so formal in his private rooms. The both of them backed away and sat on the bench by the door.

By the time the ewerer came with his warm bath water Steven had drifted off to sleep in his chair, Jamie hadn’t bothered to wake him until the bath was drawn. Steven knew it was going to be a long night.

The banquet was dull, at least it was in Steven’s eyes. Pepe, always the life of a party, was having a good time. His younger brother, Masche, was surrounded by people, talking and chatting with them as his entourage waited by the entrance to the Great Hall, just like his were. Steven would rather talk to them, to be quite honest. By the time he was back in his chambers for the night he was beyond exhausted. Esteban and Raul helped him into his night clothes as soon as he got in, knowing that he would be wanting to crawl into his bed.

As he was changing clothes he could hear Daniel and Martin talking out in his antechamber, the door was ajar.

“So there is a new Messenger, an errand boy, and if you can believe this, Prince Javier has already claimed him,” Martin said to Daniel. Steven rolled his eyes, his brother was always taking advantage of the servants.

“Well that is rather normal, isn’t it?” Daniel added. Steven nodded, agreeing with his guard. If Esteban or Raul noticed his eavesdropping, they didn’t let on. “I mean it isn’t like he keeps it in his pants-”

“No no. I mean he really has taken him. The poor lad is basically black and blue,” he stated, sounding sincere in caring about the well being of the Messenger.

“That’s not right, is it? Prince Steven would never, neither would Prince Pepe...”

“Don’t I know it, Dagger,” Martin said, audibly sighing. Steven’s brow furrowed. Masche was beating a servant, and not because of the fault of said servant’s disobedience? He would have to ask his brother about it tomorrow. There was really no need for that. Raul cleared his throat.

“If I may, Sir,” he offered. Steven nodded.

“Go on,” he said as Esteban pulled back the covers so that Steven could get in.

“They are talking about Xabi Alonso, Sir.” Steven got into bed, letting Esteban cover him up.

“Sir, would you like coals for your bed?” Esteban asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, thank you Granero. Have a good night.”

“You too, Sir.” And with that, Esteban left for the servant’s quarters.

“Carry on, Meireles,” Steven prodded, wanting to know more about this Messenger.

“Well, Sir, he has been here for just under a month. He stays with Sergio Ramos, your usual messenger,” Raul added, making sure Steven knew who he was talking about. Steven nodded, moving his hand, wanting to move the conversation along. “Well not even a week passed before I started seeing him with black eyes and bound wrists. Marcelo and Cristiano, even Pepe, have talked about him to me in our quarters. They say that they can hear him-”

“Enough, Raul,” Steven said, hushing him by using his first name, which Steven rarely did. Marcelo, Cristiano, and Pepe were Masche’s Valets and would know what went on in his private chambers more than anyone else in the castle. Steven knew that servants talked and that they knew everything that was happening. He didn’t want to think what they told others about him.

Tomorrow he would definitely send for this Xabi and see for himself. As far as he was concerned, no servant should be beaten unless they had done something horrible to deserve such treatment and by the sounds of it, Xabi hadn’t done a thing and Masche was mistreating him. “Go get some rest,” Steven whispered as he turned his back to his Valet. He heard Raul exit the room. Only Jamie and Dirk remained. “Kuyt, go with Meireles,” he demanded, little energy left in his body. Dirk left silently, closing the door behind him. Steven assumed he stayed in the Antechamber, waiting on Jamie and talking with Martin and Daniel.

He suddenly felt at home. He suddenly realized that a part of him had missed this, had missed who he called his friends. Sure, tonight they were formal and distant but that was only because he had been gone for so long. Surely within no time things would be back to normal in his private rooms? He could remember when he was younger and they used to play cards and tell jokes and take trips to the kitchens and swipe food between meals. He was getting older and it was getting harder to remain himself.

“Stevie,” Jamie said, he was standing by the side of the bed that Steven wasn’t facing. “Want me to find out more about this Xabi?” he asked. Steven shrugged.

“I just want to know if it was warranted. We don’t want news spreading about us beating our servants for no good reason. That wouldn’t help our image in the bloody slightest would it?” he said, getting worked up. Jamie nodded his agreement.

“I will talk to the lads,” he said as he walked out the door, leaving Steven alone in his room. “See you in the morning.”

“See you.”

*-*-*

The castle had been buzzing all day long about the arrival of Prince Steven. Everyone was rushing around, especially the maids, to do a quick dusting and cleaning of his quarters before he got up there. Apparently no one had been expecting him. Someone was sent to light a fire in his rooms so it would be warm for him, his favorite meal was being prepared for a surprise banquet that was being held that night for his honor, and Esteban Granero was running around with his head cut off because he had no idea Steven was returning and he didn’t have anything ironed. Xabi Alonso was busy with Sergio Ramos handing out invitations to various positions.

Really, he was getting used to the stares. Everyone assumed he was either disobedient and was beaten into subservience or they were just appalled at how he looked. Currently, his wrists were a yellow and green tint, along with his left eye. It had been almost a week since he had been called to Prince Javier’s private quarters. He was getting better at avoiding those calls. He rarely ventured to that part of the castle. Sergio Ramos took all of the messages over there for him, often switching parcels with him. Apparently once the prince had asked Sergio why Xabi hadn’t been the one to deliver the message to him and Sergio had replied that Xabi had been sent on an errand outside of the castle. Sergio had gotten a black eye for his lie. He shouldn’t have left Sergio to tend to his duties. It wasn’t fair to make him take all the letters to Masche, especially under the circumstances.

Xabi found himself in the kitchen just after the feast was laid out in the Great Hall. He hadn’t eaten all day and he hoped to find something that wasn’t soup and bread. Luckily one of the cooks on call was Carles Puyol, who never had a problem with giving the servants something to nibble on. When he saw him walk in, Carles shook his head slightly.

“You know, I have never seen one of those boys hurt anyone. This must be some new thing with Masche,” Carles said. Xabi’s shoulders shrunk. He was glad that no one else was going through what he was, what he had been through since his arrival at the castle.

Everyone called the princes by their names when they were in company that they trusted. Sometimes it was too much to always say prince or his highness when they knew exactly who they were talking about. “Hungry, Xabi?” he asked. Xabi nodded.

“So this banquet... it is for the other prince?” he asked, wanting to know why he ran his ass off all day for someone who hadn’t been seen since he had arrived. Carles nodded, smiling.

“Stevie is finally home. Iker said that Pepe met him out in the courtyard and decreed that there would be a feast. Of course, Stevie didn’t look too keen on the idea. I bet he is exhausted from his travels,” Carles spoke as if he and Prince Steven were close friends. From what Xabi had seen of the Crown Prince, he liked him. He was always smiling and it never seemed like a facade. He wondered if the middle prince was the same way. It intrigued him, how down to earth the other two princes were. Seemingly the opposite of their youngest brother.

“Why did he leave the castle?” Xabi asked as Esteban Granero walked into the kitchen.

“Thank the fucking lord that Stevie isn’t like Masche. That is all I have to say,” he said as he sat on a sack of flour, feigning exhaustion. Carles laughed.

“The day that Stevie asks for anything the way Masche does, I am quitting,” he said, with a smile still on his face.

“I don’t understand,” Xabi said, his brow furrowed. The way they were talking it seemed like the middle prince was, in fact, a friend and not royalty.

“You’ll see, Xabi,” Esteban said, getting up and walking over to where Carles was cutting up an apple for Xabi. Carles smacked Esteban’s hand as he reached for a slice.

“You ate today, he hasn’t,” Carles snapped. Esteban stuck his tongue out then sat up on one of the tables. “So how is he, Pirata?” Carles asked, using Esteban’s nickname. He shrugged.

“He was formal. But that is only to be expected, I think. I talked with Dirk and he said they had an amazing trip and it was great to be with him outside of the castle. He said that they went fishing and got lost on a mountain for a week but no one cared. I want to see him like that,” he said, trailing off. “He of course, had a bath. He looked drained. Carra seemed more protective of him than normal.” Carles nodded his head.

“I think with the King’s illness and the fact that Pepe will soon be king, that means that Steven will become the Crown Prince and with that will be more responsibility. Carra knows Stevie doesn’t want it,” he said as he handed the apple over to Xabi who immediately started eating it. Esteban made a face and Xabi handed him two slices of the apple. Carles went to work cutting up some meat and bread for Xabi. “Has he seen his brother yet?” Carles asked. Esteban shook his head.

“Well besides the fact that he is in the hall with him right now, no. You know they have never gotten along,” he said as he finished the apple. Xabi was taking all the information in, not interrupting their talk. He was intrigued in the fact that Prince Steven didn’t seem to act at all like a Prince. Carles handed Xabi a wrapped up cloth full of meat slices and fresh bread.

“Take this back to your bed, for later. I am sure with the banquet ending there will be need for Messengers. You don’t want to be missing,” he said, smiling at him. Xabi took the package and smiled, still chewing on apple. Carles understood he didn’t want to talk with his mouth open. Xabi had been dismissed from the kitchens, he didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

He opted to go the shorter way to the servant’s quarters, which was through the main castle instead of using the servant’s pass. If he took the servant’s pass it would be an extra ten minutes and he suddenly felt rushed to meet Sergio. He passed by the entrance to the main hall, nodding at the royal guards. Masche’s guards, Gerard Pique and Sergio Busquets, were of course there. He avoided eye contact with them. He associated them with the prince and he just didn’t want to think about what went on in his private quarters. But when they stopped him, he had to slow down.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. Been hiding?” Gerard asked him. Xabi stopped walking, grabbing the parcel tight in his clenched fist.

“Been busy, lots of errands to run.” Xabi spoke calmly. Gerard rolled his eyes while Sergio Busquets stayed silent. Xabi noticed a new guard he had never seen before standing with Martin Skrtel who up until now, had been guarding the main wall.

“What are you doing around here, Martin?” Xabi asked, trying his best to ignore Pique. Martin smiled.

“I am actually Prince Steven’ personal guard, with Daniel,” he said, his head tilting towards the one he didn’t know. Daniel nodded at Xabi. Xabi waved a little then sighed deeply. Everyone was connected to Prince Steven. Xabi was still in awe at how many people followed each of the princes around constantly. He had never seen anything like it.

“Oh, so you were at the wall just while he was away?” Xabi asked, getting antsy and wanting to continue on. Martin nodded. “Well, I will see you later,” Xabi said as he waved goodbye, ignoring Pique and Busquets as he rushed to the room he shared with the other messengers.

*_*_*

By the time Pepe made it back to his quarters he was almost positive the sun would start rising in only a few short hours. He didn’t want to ask anyone what time it was for fear of being correct. He had sent both David Silva and David Villa, two of his Gentlemen in Waiting, to bed hours ago so that they would be well rested for the next day. Before they even made it into his wardrobe he sent Fabio Aurelio, his newest valet, to the servant’s quarters as well.

Raul Gonzalez, his advisor, stood by the doorway as Maxi Rodriguez, his Keeper of the Wardrobe and Fernando Torres, one of his Valets, undressed Pepe and got him ready for a night’s rest.

“You know, Pepe. You certainly know how to throw a party,” Raul said as he leaned his head against the door frame, holding back a yawn as best he could. Pepe huffed.

“Don’t be sarcastic in the middle of the night,” he taunted. Raul laughed.

“If you are crabby tomorrow I will just ask you to remind yourself whose idea it was to dance until the clock struck three.” Pepe made a face at Raul.

“It is not three.”

“It is, Sir,” Maxi said as he buttoned his gown. Pepe looked at him, aghast. He would only have three hours of sleep, again.

“I will just have to sleep through the business meetings tomorrow-”

“I think not, your highness,” Raul said as Iker walked into the room with a small plate of food from the kitchens.

“Carles wasn’t too pleased,” he said as he placed the plate down on a table. On it were grapes, cheese, and some bread. Pepe licked his lips, impatient for them to finish dressing him.

“Carles knows I appreciate it. Besides, I barely ate at dinner everyone kept coming up and talking to me. I am going to disappear from the lack of food I have been eating,” Pepe said as Maxi and Fernando finished and let him pop a grape into his mouth.

They walked into his waiting room where he sat at a table and began placing small pieces of cheese onto the bread.

“Raul, you haven’t eaten have you?” he asked, offering a piece.

“No, Sir. That is yours-” Pepe shoved it into his hand.

“Eat the damned cheese, Raul,” he said as he made another for each of his servants. They all ate them in silence for a moment. “Maxi you are dismissed,” Pepe said as he clapped his hands together, rubbing them and getting them warm. “Iker is there a way to stoke the fire a bit more?” he asked. Iker nodded and immediately began to poke at it, bringing it back to life. Fernando went to work with getting the bed warmer ready, putting fresh coals in it so Pepe’s feet wouldn’t freeze. “What is on the agenda tomorrow?” he asked Raul as he leaned back in his chair, watching Iker and Fernando work. Raul was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

Iker let Sergio Ramos in with a small letter. Sergio bowed and handed it to Pepe, then waited for a response. Pepe broke the seal and read it over twice before he started to write out a response. As Sergio waited his eyes traveled across the room where they landed on Fernando. Sergio had only seen him only a handful number of times. He had only been at the palace for not even a week. Sergio licked his lips as he noticed how many freckles were on his face. Iker coughed, snapping Sergio back to attention. Pepe was lifting his eyebrows at Sergio as he belatedly grabbed the letter from his hands and pocketed it.

“Thank you, your Royal Highness,” he said as he bowed, catching one more glimpse of Fernando as he left. He swore as he walked into the antechamber he could see a tinge of a blush across that freckled face. It made him smile all the way back to the King’s quarters where he delivered this message.

Chapter 2  
Steven awoke by Raul Meireles pulling back the drapes to his windows, letting the sun filter through the frosty glass. Steven shut his eyes tight, curling into his blankets. He was almost positive his room was freezing outside of his body-heated blankets. Jamie Carragher coughed, getting his attention. Steven opened one eye and stretched.

“What,” he said groggily. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“You know what,” he said, sitting in a chair by the fire that was crackling and bright. Steven was grateful that they had gotten the fire going. He dreaded stepping onto the freezing stone floor. He rolled over and sat up. Kaka and Lucas were already waiting for him in his waiting rooms, he could hear them chatting away with Dirk. Sighing, he got out of bed and jumped at how cold the floor was. As quickly as possible, with laughter from Jamie, he walked into his wardrobe where Esteban and Raul met him with new clothes.

“Good morning, Sir,” Esteban said as they slipped his night clothes off, changing his underclothes as well. Steven only managed a grunt as he shivered. Raul smiled.

Without any warning, there was a knock at his private chamber door. Before he knew it, he heard Jamie talking to someone whose voice he had never heard before. Esteban coughed lightly, getting Steven’s attention. When he did so, Steven turned his head around to see who would be calling so early in the morning. Standing with Jamie in the door way was someone he had never seen before, a boy with a bruised eye, a busted lip, and bandaged wrists. Steven’s eyes narrowed. He had a letter for him.

“Wait there,” Steven said as he turned back to Esteban and Raul who had stopped dressing him. “It’s freezing,” he said, hopefully getting the point across. Esteban brought his winter shirt down over him, buttoning it as Raul helped him step into warm wool pants.

Xabi couldn’t believe he was sent to Prince Steven’s first thing in the morning. It was barely past dawn. He was slightly worried when he came up to the rooms that he had only passed by previously. It was weird seeing guards posted outside when they were never there before. He nodded at Martin as he knocked on the inner chamber door. He was met with a sour looking face and brought immediately into the wardrobe where he saw a barely dressed Prince Steven. Xabi’s mouth went dry. He should have stepped to the side and waited out of eyesight but he couldn’t now that the prince had told him to wait. He wanted to just hand the letter to the brooding man who was now standing next to him. Xabi stayed standing with his back straight and looked straight ahead until he was addressed.

When Steven turned around and smiled at him his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know what to do so he just stuck the letter out and bowed his head. Steven took the letter from him, their fingers touching for only a second. Xabi dropped his hand and clenched his fist, avoiding eye contact with him. Just because everyone else liked him, didn’t mean he could trust him. He didn’t trust any of the royalty in this kingdom. As much as he liked Prince Pepe’s smile, how genuine he thought it was, he was still scared of him. He was sure any of them could turn on him at any moment.

Steven noticed that the Messenger avoided eye contact with him. He looked at Jamie and rose his eyebrows as if asking a question. Jamie only shrugged. Steven walked into the waiting room and over to his desk where he sat and opened the letter. Dirk brought him tea and hot oatmeal from the kitchen and set it down by where he was reading. Steven looked up and smiled at him, thanking him. Xabi stood next to Raul as he watched Steven read. Xabi jumped when Steven started laughing. He beckoned Jamie over to read his letter, letting him take it so that he could eat his breakfast in a hurry. He had never seen royalty show so much emotion around servants before. It was astounding to him.

“Dirk, set this by my nightstand so that I will remember to write Owen back,” he said, gesturing to the letter. Jamie handed it to Dirk who folded it and disappeared into Steven’s private quarters. Steven looked straight into Xabi’s eyes, sending a shiver down his spine. “What is your name?” He asked. Xabi gulped.

“Xabier Alonso,” he said just above a whisper.

“Alright, Alonso. Thank you. I won’t be writing back right away,” Steven said, standing up and letting Esteban put his coat on him, then buckled his boots and straighten his pants. Xabi nodded and bowed, getting ready to leave. “One moment, Alonso. Come here please,” he asked. Xabi was sure that he heard a small waver in the prince’s voice. He closed his eyes and turned around, walking up to him. Steven lifted a hand and touched Xabi’s face, making him flinch. Steven let out a small chuckle that he stopped halfway through doing it. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to see-” He stopped his own sentence as he grabbed one of Xabi’s wrists. “May I?” he asked. Xabi licked his lips and nodded. Steven unwrapped the bandage, his fingers ghosting over the fading bruises. Xabi involuntarily pulled his wrist towards himself. Steven let him, his hands dropping. “Sorry,” he said, clearing his throat. “You’re a messenger?” he asked, knowing that that was what Xabi was. Xabi nodded, trying to rewrap the bandage himself. “Meireles, help him,” he said. Raul walked forward and gently helped Xabi.

Steven was silent after that. Xabi wasn’t sure if he was free to go now, if Steven was going to change his mind and take him into his private room or...

“Thank you for delivering the letter,” Steven said as he turned away and walked back into his room, alone. The door shut behind him. Jamie’s eyebrows rose at this sudden turn of events, then he turned to Xabi and spoke.

“You may leave,” he said sternly. Xabi nodded and walked out as fast as he possibly could.

He practically ran down the hall and back to his room where Sergio was still asleep. He shook him awake, startling him.

“Xabi, calm down. What is wrong?” he said as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes, pulling his hair back into a pony tail.

“I had to deliver a letter to Prince Steven,” Xabi said desperately. Sergio scoffed.

“And?”

“And... he touched my face! And then he unwrapped one of my bandages and I thought he was going to-”

“Slow down, Xabi,” Sergio said putting his hands on Xabi’s shoulders, calming him down. “Stevie didn’t hurt you...” He didn’t even want to finish the sentence. It was if hell had frozen over if Steven did anything to a servant like Masche was had been doing to Xabi.

“No, he didn’t hurt me. I just.” Xabi sat back on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin down. “I got overwhelmed,” he said, unable to find the correct words for how he felt. Sergio made a face.

“Overwhelmed?” he asked, looking utterly confused. “Like, he demanded something?” Xabi shook his head.

“No he didn’t. He didn’t even respond to the letter. He had it put by his bedside table and he smiled and his advisor kept glaring at me-”

“Carra just looks like he is glaring. He isn’t really. You know when he is pissed because he starts yelling and waving his arms around-”

“Doesn’t matter. I practically ran back here. I want to hide,” Xabi said, pulling his collar up and tucking his chin into it, hiding his face up to his nose. Sergio pouted.

“Don’t worry about Masche. You know I will take the letters over to that part of the castle,” Sergio said, his voice warm and soothing. Xabi nodded, his fingers ghosting across his eye. As if on cue, a letter was brought in to be delivered. Sergio huffed, seeing who it was addressed to.

“I will take this to Pepe,” Sergio said, slipping his boots back on and patting Xabi’s head before he went off. Xabi sat in bed for a little bit longer before he set out for the rest of the day.

Steven hadn’t really slammed the door. You couldn’t really slam any door in the palace. They were all so damned heavy. No dramatic exits could be accomplished unless you were some sort of giant that could hurdle 300 lbs across a room easily. Within seconds Jamie had opened the door to his private chambers, finding Steven leaning against he mantle staring at the fire.

“What on earth was that about?” Jamie spat, closing the door and stopping anyone else from entering. He heard a few groans from the others, which only made him smile. “What is up with you anyways?” he asked, only showing concern. Steven just shook his head.

“He flinched. Do you think Masche just beat him? I mean.. do you think he-”

“I don’t know, Stevie. We could ask Marcelo or Cristiano?” Jamie offered. Steven stood silently with his arms crossed.

“I think that would be wise,” he decided. Jamie gave him a small smile and went to open the door.

“Will you at least pretend to be happy to be back, please,” he said as he opened the door. Steven scowled. Kaka and Lucas came in and asked if everything was alright.

“Yes, yes. Let’s go. My tantrum is over. I want to train,” Steven said as he walked towards the antechamber. When he opened the door himself, Raul coughed. Steven rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. “By all means, Meireles, please open the door for me.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he said, just as sarcastically as Steven. That made him smile. With his entourage of guards, valets, and gentlemen in waiting, Steven made his way down to weapons training where he liked to practice with the squires. It always made him smile to train with them and help them strengthen their abilities, along with his own.

Two of his favorite squires, young Sergio Canales and Bojan Krkic, came running up as soon as they saw him. It made Steven’s heart swell, seeing them so excited to see him after all these months.

“Your Royal Highness, you’re back!” Bojan said as he stopped directly in front of Steven. Steven was certain Bojan wanted to hug him but it would be improper. Sergio bowed as he beamed up at Steven.

“Are you going to spar with us, your Royal Highness?” Sergio asked. Steven wished Sergio and Bojan were his little brothers. He would spar with them all day, would play chess with them, chase them around the castle...

“Yes, I am here at your disposal. What are we doing first? Two against one?” he asked, beaming. The two younger boys couldn’t help but be excited.

“We’ve gotten loads better since you left,” Sergio said, puffing up his chest. Bojan nodded in agreement. Steven sighed dramatically, looking them over.

“Alright then. I will fight you one at a time, then. Fair and square,” he decided. He squinted his eyes, mulling over who he would duel first. “Alright Sergio. Get your practice sword,” he said as he walked over to the barracks where they kept the weapons. He grabbed a practice sword and tried it out, seeing if it was to his liking. It was.

He sparred with them for over two hours, back and forth, without stopping. He was exhausted by the time Dirk called that lunch was ready. Sweating even though it was freezing, he made his way into the castle once more followed by his slew of servants. Lunch was served in a small dining room off of the kitchen where he ate alone at a table as his entourage ate in the servant’s dining room on the other side of the kitchen. Martin and Daniel stayed with him. Steve always ate fast, not liking to dine alone with no one to talk to. If he talked to Martin and Daniel here it wouldn’t be proper, and they knew that. That didn’t stop them from making faces at each other to keep from boredom. Steven even made some back when other servants weren’t looking. It made him glad to be back. He missed Martin while he was away.

Sometimes he hated that so many people followed him around. He was never alone, really, sans that ten seconds this morning when he attempted to slam the door to his room shut. At the same time he liked that he wasn’t alone. There were times when even when he was being followed and pampered to the point where he didn’t even open his own doors, that he felt so lonely it hurt. But then there were times like right now when technically he was alone, not talking to anyone, but Martin and Daniel didn’t make him feel alone at all. He felt like a constant contradiction.

At least he was alone until Masche walked in for his lunch. He stopped when he saw that Steven was in the room, his minions stopping along with him, his guards standing to the side of the door like statues. He only paused for a second before he took a seat at the opposite end of the eight person table where food was immediately set down in front of him. Unlike Steven who sent his servants to eat, Masche didn’t dismiss his. Guti Hernandez, his advisor, stood on his right side as he sat.

“Hello, brother,” Masche said as he cut a piece of meat. Steven wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained.

“Hello, Masche,” he said, his tone biting. “What have you done today?” Steven looked behind Masche where Pepe, Marcelo, and Cristiano, his valets, were standing and eyeing each other. His Gentlemen in Waiting, Xavi and Messi, stood still with their hands behind their backs as they looked forward. All Steven could think was ‘They must be bored as fuck’ as he looked over them.

“Oh, nothing really. Had a little fun. Surely it will continue well into the afternoon,” he said as he took a bite, not explaining. Steven raised an eyebrow at him as he sipped his water. “I see you were training,” Masche sneered. Steven looked down, he was dirty and sweat still covered him. He shrugged.

“I hadn’t trained with the squires in months, I thought I should get back to it. I know they missed me,” he said. Masche scoffed.

“Missed you? I should think not.”

“What makes you say that?”

“People only pretend to like us, Steven,” Masche said, his voice full of bitterness. Steven wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up, done with his meal.

“Well, Masche. I missed training with them and that is all that matters. Good day,” he said as he walked out of the dining hall, Daniel and Martin tailing quickly behind him.

They barely made it ten steps down the hallway before Daniel spoke up.

“Sir, we need to get the others.” Steven stopped walking.

“Martin, go get the others. If they aren’t finished tell them to bring what is left to my rooms. Daniel we are continuing on,” he said, his voice firm. Daniel and Martin looked at each other, not liking the idea.

“Sir-” Martin started, but Steven put his hand up.

“I am not going to be jumped in my own castle, Skrtel. Do as I ask,” he said, this time his voice calmer. Still they didn’t budge.

“You know we can’t do that,” Daniel said. Steven closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He wanted to run, he wanted to go back to Bojan and Sergio and ask if they truly liked his company or not, he wanted to scream into a pillow about his younger brother, he wanted to knock over something.

“I know,” Steven whispered. “Let’s go the long way, I am not going through that dining room,” he spat. By the long way he meant through the servant’s pass. Daniel and Martin weren’t about to tell their prince no again. Daniel set out in front of Steven, with Martin behind. In the passage way servants stood against the way, bowing, as they saw their prince approach. It wasn’t until they came across Sergio Ramos that they slowed their pace to the kitchens. Sergio fell in line with them as they walked.

“Your Royal-”

“Cut to the chase, Sergio,” Steven said, cutting him off. He was already getting sick of people addressing him as so and it had barely even been a day. He would much rather them go ahead and refer to him as ‘Sir’ instead of blabbing about.

“Sir, one of the messengers has been missing since sunrise and I know that he delivered a letter to you, for I saw him right afterwards. I was hoping you could tell me that he returned to you to pick up a response,” Sergio said, his hands wringing. Steven’s brow furrowed.

“Alonso?” he asked. Sergio nodded.

“I left him this morning to deliver a letter to Prince Pepe but no one has seen him since then.” Sergio was worried, Steven could tell. Sergio was usually jovial and carefree. This did not bode well at all. Suddenly Masche’s words at lunch hit him in his gut, making him blanche. Steven turned to Martin and grabbed his tunic.

“Martin if you don’t run up to Masche’s private quarters this instant I will have you flayed,” he said in a rush. Martin nodded, understanding the urgency in Steven’s voice. As Martin rushed down the hall Steven turned back to Sergio and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Martin will get him,” he turned to Daniel. “Let’s get the others, now,” he said. They jogged the rest of the way to the servant’s dining room. When they entered it everyone who was eating stood up and bowed, not expecting the prince in their meager surroundings. His group quickly made their way over to his side.

“We have to hurry to Masche’s chambers. I sent Martin ahead. I have reason to believe that he spent the morning torturing Xabi Alonso.” Kaka looked appalled. Steven wanted to scream that that was exactly how he felt but he didn’t. Instead he took Daniel’s lead by going out another entrance than the way they just came. Sergio followed them, wanting to make sure that Xabi was alright. “I want to beat Masche back to his rooms,” Steven said. Daniel nodded and picked up the pace, everyone trying their hardest to keep up.

When Masche’s wing came into view they could hear Martin quarreling with the guards that were posted outside of his rooms. When Steven approached his demeanor was dour. Martin’s nose was flaring and his face was red from screaming. The guards hadn’t let him through. Steven snarled.

“Let me through,” he spat. One of the guards looked nervous, Steven glared at him.

“Sorry your Royal Highness but Prince Javier isn’t-”

“I know he isn’t in. That is why I want in. Now. Open it or-” Steven didn’t even have to make up what he was going to do to the guard before they let them through into the antechamber. Steven didn’t give a shit about letting Raul or Dirk open the doors, he grasped at the handle and flung it open as quickly as possible, running to the next room and opening the door to his bedchamber. Steven held his breath as he looked around the darkened room. The curtains were drawn tight and the only light was coming from the fireplace. “Dirk, the curtains.” Everyone knew that Steven was on edge because he was using their first names. Martin hadn’t believed when he had called him Martin in front of other servants. He wasn’t about to bring that up though, not when Steven was visibly panting, his hands shaking. As Dirk opened the curtains everyone let out a gasp. Xabi was in his bed, his arms spread and tied tightly to the posts of the bed. He was laying on his stomach, naked, with his face away from them.

Steven walked forward slowly. He turned to Raul. “Find a clean sheet in his wardrobe. Now,” he said. Raul quickly went into the room. Kaka followed him, not wanting to see the mess on the bed for a moment longer. Steven sat down carefully on the king size bed in order to get closer to Xabi. When he did so, Xabi stirred, turning his head towards Steven and opening his eyes. There was blood. Blood on the sheets. Steven wanted to hurl, he wanted to dry heave but he couldn’t do it in front of him. This was sickening. Luckily, it seemed, Masche hadn’t touched his face. His back was covered with gashes like those made by a whip. A tear fell from Xabi’s eyes as Steven finished looking him over. “For heaven’s sakes. Lucas, Dirk, cut him down,” he whispered as Raul covered Xab’s body with a clean sheet. Steven stood up and walked over to Jamie. “We need to get him to my quarters now.” Jamie’s brow furrowed.

“Why not straight to the infirmary?” he asked. Steven shook his head.

“There Masche could still get to him. In my chambers he will be safe. We will call for the physician once we are out of here.” Steven spoke fast and low. “Having relations with servants is one thing but this is too far. Masche has gone too far,” he spat as he looked back at Xabi.

“Xabi, come on you’ve got to let us help you,” Sergio attempted. Martin was trying to get Xabi to sit up but he was refusing to budge, shaking his head back and forth repeatedly.

“No you can’t, please leave me...” Xabi practically screamed. Sergio looked to Steven for advice. Steven walked over and held Xabi’s face still, tears falling onto his hands as he did so. Xabi flinched, trying to pull away from Steven.

“Xabi listen to me. We are taking you away from here. You won’t be touched by him again I swear to it,” Steven said, his voice as calm as he could make it. Xabi’s tears kept falling as he shook his head and kept trying to get away from him.

“You’ll just do the same I just want- I just want to go home,” he said, hyperventilating. Steven closed his eyes and let go of him.

“Stand him up, we are leaving,” he said to Martin. Martin looked sad, but he nodded, grabbing Xabi’s arm, making him stand. Xabi let out a scream as Raul covered him with the blanket. Xabi almost fell to his knees from the pain. Steven closed his eyes ‘if we can just get him to my room we can see to his needs’ he thought over and over. “If he can’t walk, we will carry him,” Steven spat as he made his way to the door. “We are getting him out of here.” Martin turned to Xabi.

“Xabi, can you walk or no? We need to know,” he said, his voice as soothing as possible. Xabi bit his lip and shook his head, his knees were shaking. Martin nodded and looked at Lucas. “Help me, Lucas?” he asked. At least one of the guards had to keep his hands free. Martin, Lucas, and then Raul, all helped pick Xabi up, making him scream in pain once more. Daniel and Jamie lead the way, while Kaka, Sergio and Steven walked behind them. The others trailed behind them at a distance.

“Sir, I really think that it would be wise to take him to the infirmary,” Jamie suggested.

“No,” Steven said bluntly, then turned to Kaka. “Kaka, go to the physician and tell him to come to my chambers immediately. Tell him what has happened and tell him to bring the supplies that he needs.” Kaka nodded and ran on ahead of them. Then Steven turned to Sergio.

“Serge, I need you to run and find Pepe, he needs to know what has been happening. I want him in my chambers as soon as possible.” Sergio nodded and ran in the opposite direction that Kaka had gone. By the time they had reached Steven’s chambers, Xabi had passed out in their arms.

“Probably from the lashing to his back, and to his backside,” Lucas said under his breath as they set him down on Steven’s neatly made bed. Esteban walked into the room and gasped.

“What happened to Xabi?!” he asked as he ran to the bed and ran his fingers through Xabi’s hair. He looked back at Steven and Jamie for an answer. All formalities fell to the wayside.

“Masche,” was all that Steven said. Esteban got off the bed and walked over to Steven’s water basin and dipped a fresh cloth in it, wetting it, then brought it over and put it on Xabi’s forehead.

“Raul put a kettle on. Stevie I assume you called for a physician?” Esteban asked. Steven nodded. “He will want hot water to dress the wounds. I assume that is where the blood is coming from.” Esteban’s fingers grazed across Xabi’s cheek in a comforting manner. Xabi woke up with a start, gasping when he saw Esteban.

“Pirata,” Xabi said, his voice hoarse. Esteban gave him a small smile.

“Xabi, what hurts the most?” Esteban asked. Sergio walked in with Pepe and his entourage behind him. He immediately sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Xabi’s hair.

“Everything,” he whispered, looking around and seeing everyone staring at him. A blush spread across his face. He didn’t want to be center of attention, not here and certainly not like this. Steven cleared his throat, grabbing Pepe by the arm and walking out into the waiting room.

“Pepe, I want Xabi as my new valet,” Steven said, getting to the point. Pepe raised his eyebrows.

“Doesn’t seem like he can help you much-”

“Don’t joke. Masche did this to him this morning. At lunch he told me he had spent the day having fun. I could tar and feather-”

“Stevie, calm down,” Pepe said, putting his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders. “Sergio said we don’t know the extent of what happened yet-”

“He was bleeding, Pepe! Fucking bleeding everywhere!” Steven shouted. From the antechamber Stevie could see Pepe’s guards: Alvaro Arbeloa, Raul Albiol, and Glen Johnson side-eyeing him. He toned his voice down. “This is out of hand. If more servants find out about this things could get blown out of proportion.” Iker Casillas, one of Pepe’s valets, walked up and cleared his throat. The two princes looked at him, their eyebrows raised.

“If I may...” he started off. Pepe nodded. “I think, your highnesses, that as Prince Steven suggests, that if Xabi were his valet then maybe Prince Javier would leave him alone. He has never lashed out like this before, as far as we know.” Pepe and Steven both nodded their heads in agreement. Just then the physician, Chris Morgan, walked in carrying bags of supplies, followed closely by Kaka. Fernando and Aurelio helped the physician with the bags, bringing them straight into the bedchambers.

“What in the lord’s name is going on, Steven?” Chris spat as he caught his breath in the doorway.

“Come look for yourself,” Steven said as he extended a hand towards his bedroom. When Chris walked into the room he gasped.

“Alright, out. All of you. Who is closest to this poor fellow?” he asked, looking around. Esteban and Sergio rose their hands tentatively. “You two can stay. I need people he can trust. Everyone else, out.” Pepe and Steven stayed. “Even you two, if you don’t mind.” They looked at each other then followed everyone else out.

When Chris turned around to check Xabi’s wounds, he looked at Sergio and Esteban and sighed.

“Alright we need to unwrap that sheet,” he said, his voice sounding sad and distant.

Chapter 3

There was no word for quite a while as the group waited outside of Steven’s bedchamber. At one point Raul came out and asked for someone to fetch the ewerer, to which Steven sent Dirk. Then Raul came out with the dirty sheets and asked for Fernando to go into the room to help out. Everyone craned their necks for a peek inside as Fernando rushed in, closing the door behind him. Raul had the dirty sheets wrapped in another sheet so he could carry them easily.

“Do you need help with that?” David Silva, one of Pepe’s Gentlemen in Waiting, asked Raul. Raul smiled, but shook his head. Raul disappeared down the hall with the laundry. Everyone sat in silence. Raul Gonzalez and Jamie Carragher, the two advisors, sat pretending to play chess when in actuality they were just sitting with their heads in their hands, mulling things over. Steven was pacing the room while Lucas and Kaka’s eyes followed his path diligently as if they were zoned out and just needed somewhere to place their gaze and chose Steven out of instinct. Cesc Fabregas, another of Pepe’s valets, stood near Iker Casillas who was leaning on the mantle with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Cesc was standing so close to him that no one seemed to notice that his hand was clasped tight to Iker’s tunic for comfort.

The antechamber was crowed with five guards but they just took turns standing guard at the outer door, while the other three sat in silence. Alvaro Arbeloa and Martin Skrtel were making faces at each other to occupy their time while Raul Albiol was staring off into space.

Inside they were patiently waiting on the ewerer to arrive. They exhausted the water that was heated earlier and it would be faster for someone else to bring it to them. Esteban was sitting in Steven’s chair by the fire while Fernando and Sergio were standing with their backs against the wall, their hands mere centimeters away from each other. Xabi was sleeping after Chris had applied a cooling salve to his back, dulling the pain. Chris was ripping bandages, getting them ready to wrap Xabi’s back up when he awoke, after he cleaned the wounds once more and applied a different salve.

“I might as well tell everyone out there what happened,” Chris whispered. Fernando and Sergio nodded their agreement while Esteban continued to silently stare into the fire.

“What a monster,” he said under his breath. Chris shushed him.

“You’re talking about the prince. That is treason. Bite your tongue Granero, before you see the gallows,” Chris spat as he opened the door, making everyone jump up with anticipation. Esteban glared at the physician as he closed the door behind him to give Xabi some time to rest.

“I can’t take this, I am cleaning the wardrobe,” Esteban said, getting up and storming into what he considered his sanctuary, giving him something to do besides sitting and thinking about all the horrible things he wanted to do to Masche.

Fernando and Sergio looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, their bodies relaxing slightly after standing for so long. They walked over to the comfortable chairs by the fire, plopping down and making themselves comfortable.

“What will happen to Prince Javier?” Fernando asked. It was one of the first times Sergio had heard him speak. His voice was deeper than he thought it would be, it didn’t match his features in the slightest. He expected something smaller, finer, but he liked what he heard more than the voice he had made up in his head. Sergio shrugged.

“Nothing. They can’t do anything to him. I bet Prince Steven just keeps Xabi by him, or in here... I wouldn’t want to be trapped in here all day though. I would go stir crazy,” Sergio said, smiling lightly, his gaze not leaving Fernando’s. Fernando smiled.

“Good thing you are a messenger then. You get to go everywhere in the castle.”

“I do. I will miss Xabi though,” Sergio said, looking over at his sleeping form. Fernando continued looking at Sergio. There was something about him that he really liked, even though they barely knew each other. He seemed so genuine and caring. He seemed like the sort that was friends with everyone and knew everything that was going on in the castle. Fernando wished they were able to spend more time together. Pepe stayed up so late, though, always partying. The only times Fernando got to head to the servants quarters early was when Pepe brought in a girl for the night. Suddenly Fernando wished he would do that more often.

Out in the waiting room everyone’s attention was on Chris. Pepe and Steven stood directly in front of him while everyone else sat as silently as possible so that they could hear everything that was said. Alvaro Arbeloa’s head popped into the room so he could relay the information to the other guards.

“He will be bed ridden for a few days, at least. We should have moved him to the infirmary instead of here, Prince Steven. First I would like to apologize for addressing you so informally before-”

“Morgan don’t start that,” Steven said. “It doesn’t matter. And I didn’t want him there. Masche can easily get to him there, guards or no guards.” Pepe nodded.

“I agree, here is safest. I will not have these things happening in the castle. There has to be a reason for this. Has he talked yet?” Pepe asked the physician. Chris shook his head.

“No, he hasn’t talked yet. He is sleeping right now.” Chris looked to Steven. “You do realize that he can’t be moved right now, your Highness.” Steven nodded.

“Yes I realize that.” Steven looked at who was in the room. None of his valets were. He looked at Pepe. “Can you send someone to go fetch a servant cot?” he asked his older brother. Pepe nodded, looking at Iker and Cesc.

“Iker, take Cesc and bring up a cot,” he said. Iker and Cesc both nodded and left without a word to do as the prince asked.

“Your Highness, you can’t sleep on a-”

“Morgan, spare me. I have been sleeping on the ground for months. A cot won’t kill me,” Steven countered.

“Anyways, I am waiting on hot water then I am going to clean the wounds again, then dress them. I expect with the salve I am going to apply that he will be out the rest of day and into tomorrow. I suggest you split your valets, Steven, so that you can have someone constantly here to help Xabi.”

“He can have Fernando,” Pepe said. Steven smiled at his brother. “And I will talk to the head of the post. I think you could use Sergio since he is close to Xabi.” Chris and Steven nodded, agreeing.

“Perfect,” Steven said. Raul stood up and walked over to them.

“Sir, we have meetings to attend. We have already had to push them back. I am glad that we know that Alonso will be alright-”

“Alright, Raul, calm down. We are going. Send a runner if you wish, to announce that we are on our way.” Pepe turned to Steven. “Stevie, you keep me informed,” he whispered as he hugged his brother. Suddenly Steven’s rooms were much quieter, less crowded. He practically fell into the nearest chair. Jamie bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Steven. The ewerer arrived and Chris rushed him into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Steven I think we should continue on with your daily activities,” Jamie said, causing Steven to jump at the break in silence.

“I agree,” Steven said, standing up and looking around. “I suppose we should get ready to go hunting,” he said just as Raul came back in the room. “Meireles, ask Torres to come out here,” he said as Raul nodded, walking into the bedchamber.

“Yes, Sir.” Within moments the shy valet appeared before him.

“Your Highness?” he asked, barely above a whisper. Steven smiled and sighed.

“Torres, you have been selected to join me while Alonso is healing, to help take care of him and fill in as a valet. Ramos as well.” Steven looked at Kaka and Lucas. “Can you two please go down to the stables and let them know we will be arriving soon?” he asked. They both nodded and then disappeared. “OK Torres, what happened,” Steven asked him. Jamie looked just as eager to know. Dirk stood in silence, also listening in. Fernando looked at them.

“Well, the bleeding has stopped...”

“And?” Jamie asked. Steven bit his lip.

“I mean, we just were cleaning his back again, wrapping it with salve so it will heal and make him sleep. I don’t know what you want me to tell you. He hasn’t spoken.” Fernando looked nervous.

“It’s alright, Torres. Thank you,” Steven said, sighing. Obviously he had been hoping for more information. “Come on, I want to ride,” he said. Jamie clapped him on the back and they made their way to the antechamber. When they got there they saw that Alvaro Arbeloa was still in the antechamber. “Arbeloa, what are you doing here?” Steven asked.

“Sir, Prince Pepe told me to stay here, to make sure no one unwanted came into your chambers while you were out with your own guards.” Steven smiled, happy his older brother was taking this seriously.

“Thank you, Arbeloa. Do just that. No one not in my entourage is allowed past you.” Alvaro nodded as he walked with them out of the chamber and into the hallway where he switched places with Daniel and Martin, guarding the door.

When they returned by in the late afternoon, the cot had been delivered and Granero had supplied fresh sheets and pillows for it, along with soft blankets to keep Steven warm. Esteban and Sergio had moved the furniture of his room around, pushing his chairs back and putting the cot by the fire and the chairs near his big four poster bed, by Xabi, where they just so happened to be passed out. Steven almost didn’t want to wake them. They sent Alvaro back to Pepe, giving him the message that Steven would be joining his brother for dinner. Dirk did the honors, shaking Esteban and waking him.

Steven needed a sponge bath, at least, after training with the squires and hunting all afternoon, before heading to dinner. He also needed a change of clothes. Raul put the tea kettle on to heat some water while Esteban ran into the wardrobe to find clean clothes for him. Throughout everything, Xabi remained motionless in his bed, his chest rising and falling as he slept in peace. Sergio was curled up on the other chair, his legs hanging over the side.

“Want me to wake him too?” Dirk asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, let him sleep. He must need it,” Steven said over his shoulder as Raul began shaving his face over the water basin. Steven sighed as he looked at Xabi sleeping soundly in his bed. His face buried in his pillows, his body covered in bandages and blankets. His heart was pounding in his throat as Raul patted his face dry. “Has he been sleeping this entire time?” Steven asked. Raul shook his head.

“No, he has woken up a couple of times and drank some water. He refused to eat and panicked when he realized whose bed he was in. He tried to get up,” Raul said, whispering the last part. “He didn’t get far,” he added, not meeting Steven’s eyes.

“What happened, Raul?” Steven asked.

“He raped him, Sir,” Raul said, drying his hands and taking the towel from around Steven’s shoulders. Steven closed his eyes. He knew it, he really had. He just hadn’t heard it said out loud.

“Meaning, not just had his way, right?” Steven asked. Raul just looked away.

“Sire, no offense. But you don’t want to know.” Raul attempted to smile.

“No, I don’t. It will only make me want to punch Masche harder than I already do. Now I must go have dinner with him,” Steven snarled. Raul snorted.

“Good luck, your Highness. “

*-*-*

 

Dinner was tense, strained, and mostly silent as the royal family sat down to dinner. Their father was out of bed and sitting at the head of the table, but was barely up for conversation. The silence was deafening and Pepe tried his best to keep a conversation going but ended up letting the dinner guests pick the topic of conversation. The King and his three sons sat at the head table facing the other tables in the main dining hall. Dinner was always a big to do where various people of the court could come up and mingle with the royals, giving their blessings mainly, showing off their daughters, no strict business was allowed unless they were in the throne room. Steven was sitting in between Pepe and Alexandra, while Masche was on the other side of Pepe. After Alexandra finished eating, her hand somehow found its way into Steven’s, while the other was resting on his forearm. Steven wanted to run, he wanted to push his hand away but she was his betrothed. Pepe had a fiance, a betrothed, just like Steven, but she died the previous year. Now he was making the rounds with all of the courtiers and various servants. Steven couldn’t blame him, really. Pepe had loved his fiance and now there was a void in his life that he was desperately trying to fill with parties and women.

Masche’s betrothed lived far away and they have only met no more than three times. Once, when they were young, and twice within the past year. Anamaria had been second in line for the crown until last year her older brother had gone missing in the night. Apparently she was so distraught about the loss of her brother that Masche traveled immediately to her and had been gone for over three months, the first time he had been gone from the castle for an extended amount of time. Steven had left to go on his adventure just as Masche was due back, he couldn’t leave the castle fast enough. The farther away they were from each other, the better. It was always that way with them, ever since they were little.

They clashed heads, their personalities were too different and now the fact that Masche had taken to beating the servants...Steven was seething. He wished Masche would just go ahead and get married to Anamaria and leave. But he was worried about the future of her country, with Masche as king. Steven smiled to himself as he thought about life at the castle without Masche. Alexandra apparently thought she had brought the smile to Steven’s face because she was beaming at him.

“Oh, I have missed you so much Steven,” she said. Steven gave her a small smile then took a drink of his wine. He didn’t like to think about life once they were married. He would rather stay a bachelor and travel the countryside more, be free. He doubted that he would be able to do it again. Not with their father so ill and once he passed, he would be crown prince, heir to the throne.

“Well, I’m here now,” he said as he took another sip. Pepe elbowed him in his side and cleared his throat.

“How was hunting, Stevie?” he asked.

“It went well, shot a deer down. Brought it back for the kitchen staff. I assume it is what we are eating tomorrow,” Steven said smiling. Hunting had just been a distraction for the afternoon, a way to keep out of the castle and let Xabi rest. Pepe smiled.

“Good, I love venison!” At that moment Masche leaned forward and turned towards Steven.

“Steven, I seem to be missing something from my rooms. I was told you had barged in past my guards this afternoon. I would very much like that returned to me,” he said snidely. Steven wanted to snort and slam his fist against the table. Instead he turned to Alexandra.

“Alex, did you know that Pepe took Aurelio from me as I was away? I was lucky enough today to find his replacement. His name is Alonso and he seems like he would make a good valet,” he said as loud as possible without yelling. Alexandra seemed startled at the topic of conversation. Steven looked back at Masche to gauge his reaction. Masche’s face was red and his brow creased.

“You can’t. He is a messenger,” he sneered.

“I can. I am also using the services of Ramos for at least a week as well.” Steven once again sipped at his wine. “As of right now they are both my valets.”

Masche sat in silence, seething from this news. He knew Steven had taken Xabi but he had assumed he was in the infirmary and that he would be able to get him later. This was an unfortunate turn of events. He would have to find a way to get him back. He underestimated how much his brother would care about some random servant that he had never seen before.

“Why on earth would you need two messengers as valets, darling?” she asked. Pepe cleared his throat.

“I am planning a week long hunting trip, and I want to be sure to be able to reach you while I am gone this time,” Steven said, smiling at her. Alex’s face fell.

“But you only just got back!”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be for a while yet,” Steven said. Alex seemed alright with this.

“As long as you aren’t gone for months again. I can’t bear being away from you for that long, Steven,” she said as her grip tightened in his hand. Steven blanched inwardly. He was pretty sure that he could see Pepe grinning out of the corner of his eye.

“I won’t be gone long and don’t worry, it won’t be soon.” Thankfully dinner was almost over. He wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day.

When he finally made it back up to his rooms and had been changed into his nightclothes by Esteban and Dirk, he noticed that Sergio was gone.

“Does he know his new duties?” Steven asked. Dirk nodded.

“We filled him in, Sir. He seemed delighted. He wants to make sure Xabi is alright,” Dirk said as he folded Steven’s dress shirt and trousers.

“Good. Before you leave, Kuyt, make sure that Xabi has coals to warm his bed. I don’t want him to freeze,” Steven said as he sat down on the cot that was in front of the fire. Dirk nodded and made ready the bed warmer with fresh coals and slipped it under the covers. “Thank you. Good night,” Steven said, dismissing everyone from his bedchamber. He made himself comfortable, laying on top of the blankets because he was warm from the fire. He was almost asleep when her heard Xabi stirring, trying to shift. Steven sat up and walked over to Xabi.

“Are you awake?” Steven asked, his voice just above a whisper. He could barely see anything with just the fire for light. He looked around for his bedside candle and lit it, setting it down. Xabi’s eyes were open and he looked sick.

“Yes,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Do you need water?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded. Steven thought about calling out to Raul who he knew was asleep in the big comfy chair in the waiting room but he thought better of it. He could get water for Xabi without a problem. He walked over to a table that had a mug and a pitcher of water on it and poured a small amount into it and then brought it over to Xabi. Xabi tried to sit up but hissed in pain. Steven wasn’t sure why Xabi was laying on his back to begin with. He held the mug up to Xabi’s lips and tilted it until the water flowed down Xabi’s throat, until Xabi pulled his head back.

“Your Highness, please. Don’t. Where is Raul?” he asked, his voice small. Steven’s heart sank.

“Asleep. I don’t mind. Do you need anything?” he asked. Xabi shook his head and looked away from Steven.

“You shouldn’t be waiting on me,” he whispered. Steven scoffed and walked back to the table and poured himself a mug of water.

“I very well should. I let you leave this chamber this morning after knowing Masche was hurting you and that I will never forgive myself for. I just didn’t realize the extent-”

“You shouldn’t have taken me from his rooms.” Xabi cut him off.

“Why would you say that?” Steven asked, his eyes narrowing. Xabi didn’t answer, instead his fists clenched tightly around Steven’s sheets as his eyes averted from him. “Alonso, why on earth do you think we should have left you there?” he demanded, his voice low and calm.

“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt,” he said under his breath. His chin was down but his eyes looked up at Steven, defiant. “And you should have left me when I asked.” His tone was biting. Steven’s eyebrows rose.

“No one will get hurt because of this. Especially not you,” Steven said as he sat on his bed. He watched Xabi’s face contort into a deep frown, his eyes began to water. His hand covered his eyes. Steven looked away, not meaning to upset Xabi in the slightest.

“You don’t understand,” Xabi said through clenched teeth, his eyes closing.

“What do you mean?” Steven asked. Xabi only shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in Steven’s pillows. Steven didn’t want to pry, didn’t want to make Xabi talk to him. He knew what Xabi had been through must have been scarring, must bring him nightmares and he must be in pain. “Need anything before I go to sleep?” Xabi shook his head slightly. Steven sighed as he stood up and went back over to his cot and climbed in, covering himself up with the sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he heard Xabi sniff and change positions.

“Prince Steven?” Xabi’s voice rang out through the silence. Steven opened his eyes and sat back up.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I... might be sick,” Xabi said as as he sat up and tried to get out of the bed. Steven ran over and grabbed onto him, hoisting him up and trying not to touch his back. Xabi held a hand over his mouth as he bore all of his weight against Steven as they walked over to a basin full of cool water. Xabi’s hand fell and he leaned against the table and closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Can you, can you please splash water on my face?” Xabi asked as fast as possible before he shut his mouth again. Steven nodded and did just that then took a cloth and wet it and placed it on Xabi’s forehead. Xabi’s arms were shaking, he was putting all his weight on the table. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I got nauseous. I didn’t want to be sick in your bed,” he said as he turned around and slipped an arm over Steven’s shoulders. Steven’s hand ghosted across Xabi’s chest as the other hand held Xabi’s as they began to walk. “I can sleep on the cot,” Xabi said. Steven scoffed.

“I don’t think so. You need a nice bed. You need to heal,” Steven said, determined. Xabi tried to turn his body towards the cot but Steven wouldn’t allow it. “Xabi, please. I insist.” Xabi sat on Steven’s bed and hissed. “Are you alright?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded curtly.

“Yes, fine,” he said as he laid back and rolled over onto his stomach. Steven wanted to reach out and run his fingers through Xabi’s hair, just like Sergio and Raul had done that morning but he refrained. He didn’t have the right. Instead, Steven stood up and covered Xabi with his blankets.

“As soon as you are well you will be trained to be my valet.” Xabi turned his head around and frowned.

“But I am a messenger.”

“Not anymore.” Xabi remained silent, so Steven walked back to his cot and once more laid down. He sighed once before he rolled over and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Chapter 4

Steven woke up before his servants even made it into his room. He stood up and walked into the wardrobe to see if Esteban had slipped in yet, he hadn’t. Steven grabbed a pair of boots and put them on without buckling them, he just didn’t want to walk on the stone floor in bare feet. He stoked the fire back to life and opened the curtains, letting the sun’s rays into the room. He walked around the bed and grabbed the empty mug and refilled it as he sat carefully down on his bed, touching Xabi’s shoulder gently. Xabi’s eyes opened to the touch, his face contorting from pain and stiffness from not moving throughout the night.

“I have water for you.” Steven said, showing Xabi the mug. Xabi let out a sigh and looked around.

“Where are your valets?” Xabi asked, his voice cracking and hoarse. Steven shook his head.

“Don’t start that again. It is just now dawn. They will be here shortly.” He said, handing Xabi the mug. Xabi sat up straight in bed, one hand under the mug and the other wrapped around it, he downed the entire mug of water with ease. As if on cue, Fernando, Esteban, Raul, Dirk, and Jamie walked into the bedchamber, all of whom looked confused that the prince was already out of bed. Walking in behind him was Chris with fresh bandages for Xabi.

“Good Morning,your Royal Highness.” Esteban said. Steven smiled at him, standing. Esteban laughed when he saw the unbuckled boots. “Sir, what on earth-”

“My feet were cold, Granero.” Steven said, punching him lightly in the arm. Esteban shook his head as he continued laughing.

“Let’s get you ready for the day, Sir.” Steven looked at Xabi who tried to lay back down but Chris stopped him.

“Xabi, might as well stay up. You need your wounds cleaned.” Steven was ushered into the wardrobe by Raul and Esteban, while Fernando and Dirk were there to help Xabi. Jamie leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Raul unclothed Steven and was folding his nightclothes as Fernando and Dirk helped Xabi to stand. The ewerer arrived with hot water for both Steven and Xabi.

“Sir, do you wish to bathe, or be washed up?” Raul asked. Steven sighed.

“I am to go train, bathing would be ridiculous before I go out and get sweaty and dirty.” He said, already exasperated that he couldn’t just dip his hands in the water himself and wash up quickly. “Alonso needs the water to have his wounds washed.”

“Your highness comes before the messenger.” Chris reminded Steven, who shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Standing naked in his wardrobe, Steven glared at Chris. “To say otherwise would be blasphemous, your Royal Highness.” Chris added.

Xabi’s chest was constricting at the sight in front of him, about what was being said. The prince was putting him before himself and he couldn’t catch his breath. The prince barely knew him, but his sense of morals was so undeniably pointed north that he couldn’t help but be thankful. But he didn’t want to cause a fuss. More than anything he wanted, needed to be back in Masche’s quarters. It would only be worse in the long run if he stayed away.

“We’ll share it then. Those bandages are filthy he needs to have them changed.” Steven spat, losing his patience. Jamie groaned.

“Steven, just let them do their jobs.” He said under his breath.

“Just dress me, I want to train.” Steven said, holding his arms out, wanting out of his rooms, he was feeling claustrophobic. “I will wash afterwards.” Chris raised his eyebrows but motioned for Fernando and Dirk to bring Xabi forward to be washed and his dressings changed. Steven watched him out of the corner of his eye, watched as they unwrapped the bandages. His back was covered in gashes. He knew he should avert his eyes as he looked at his chest, he was quite muscular for a messenger, he thought to himself as Raul buttoned his tunic in place and slipped a vest on him.

Xabi could feel Steven’s eyes on him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he let them clean his back with warm cloths. It stung intensely but he didn’t make a noise. He hoped and prayed that they kept his pants on him in the prince’s presence. That would be so beyond embarrassment he wasn’t sure how he would react. Luckily, they did.

“These are healing well, Xabier. I think you will be able to walk about easier once you get some food in you. But I do think that a bath is needed.” Chris looked at Steven who was finally dressed. “Prince Steven, are you sure you don’t mind if Xabi uses your bath?” He asked. Steven smiled and nodded.

“That would be fine. I will return shortly.” Steven turned to Raul. “Meireles, I want to have lunch in my rooms today. Make sure when you bring it, that you bring the same meal up for Alonso.” He said without waiting for a response before he walked out of the wardrobe and made his way to the waiting room where Lucas and Kaka were waiting. Once more, Alvaro was sitting in the antechamber, waiting to take over for Daniel and Martin when they left their post to be with Steven. Without talking the group made their way down to the training grounds for the morning.

Back in the wardrobe Fernando was standing next to Jamie, who decided to stay behind. Xabi wasn’t sure how he felt about the advisor who hadn’t looked away from him the entire time that he was in the bath.

“Xabi I don’t see how you wouldn’t be able to start your duties by tonight.” Chris said as Xabi hugged the edge of the tub as Chris cleaned his gashes. Xabi nodded and looked up at Jamie who looked like he was trying not to smile.

“Good news! I am sure Steven will be pleased to have his bed back.” Jamie said. Xabi frowned.

“I tried to sleep in the cot last night.” He said. Jamie’s eyebrows rose.

“And I suppose Stevie didn’t take to that idea much, did he?” Xabi shook his head. Jamie laughed. “I would think not. He is stubborn.” Jamie shook his head. “Well, Fernando will fill you in on what your duties will be. You can start tonight. We don’t want you leaving these chambers for now. Not until we know what Masche is-”

“Prince Javier will get me again.” Xabi spoke softly. “I think I should just go back now before he gets angry.” Jamie made a stricken face.

“No. I don’t think so, Alonso.” Jamie looked at Fernando. “Torres, make sure once he is out of the bath and dressed that you tell him what he will be doing. If we walk around the castle he must go too, so don’t leave anything out. As you are new to this yourself, you should know exactly what needs to be said to him.” Jamie walked out of the room and into the waiting room where he sat down to write a letter.

After training, Steven was in a rush to get back to his rooms, he wanted to check on Xabi.

Training with Bojan and Sergio had gone well once again, but Steven couldn’t help but think about Masche’s comment the day before about how no one actually liked them. He didn’t want to think that about them as he saw their smiles, so happy to see that the prince would once again join them for the morning. As he fought with them, this time two against one, his mind kept racing. He wanted to believe that the young boys were genuine in their fervor and outward appearance as they trained. Bojan almost beat Steven, but he blocked him at the last moment. Almost two hours they fought, sometimes Sergio won, sometimes Bojan, but more often than not Steven won. He encouraged them that if they trained everyday they would beat him more often than not.

But now he was walking as fast as he could back to his rooms. He was stopped by at least five people on the way up. He got them out of conversations quickly, thankfully. Steven didn’t want to talk to courtiers, he didn’t want to discuss politics with various advisors, what he wanted was lunch and to see if Xabi was indeed well enough to be his valet.

When they walked into his chambers and relieved Alvaro of his duties, Fernando and Xabi were sitting and playing chess. Fernando stood immediately upon the prince’s arrival and grabbed Xabi’s arm, helping him do the same. Steven motioned for them to sit back down.

“What’s the verdict?” Steven asked Xabi, who smiled.

“I am feeling better.” He said, looking at his hands. Steven looked around.

“Has lunch arrived?” He asked.

“Was just brought up, your Royal Highness.” Fernando said, motioning to the table that was set for two.

“Perfect. Alonso, time for you to build up your strength.” Xabi sighed deeply.

“I would rather not sit at the same table as you, Prince Steven.” He said, his voice unwavering. Steven’s eyebrows rose. Kaka and Lucas eyed each other, speaking without words. People rarely called Steven ‘Prince Steven’ in his own chambers. Steven’s back straightened and he stood hovering over his chair.

“Alright.” He said as he grabbed his plate and sat on the ground to eat. Raul’s eyes were wide, Dirk was covering his mouth with his hand to hold back laughter, Jamie rolled his eyes, and Kaka gasped. Xabi stood by the chess table and stared at Steven on the floor. Steven’s head was down and he was cutting his meat, his blue eyes eventually looking up at Xabi, one eyebrow raised, goading him. Xabi’s mouth tightened as his jaw clenched and he slowly walked over to the table and grabbed the plate, sitting next to Steven on the floor. Xabi leaned and winced, gritting his teeth. Steven took a bite and hopped up, putting his plate on the table and helping Xabi get up as well. “Enough, sit in the chair.” Xabi sat slowly. As soon as he was sitting, Steven joined him then looked around the room. “Stop looming. Surely there are things you would rather be doing than watching me eat.” He said as he took a slice of apple and ate it. Jamie snorted and walked over to the chess table where Kaka sat with him to start a game. Raul and Dirk walked into his room, probably to go talk to Esteban, while Fernando sat in one of the chairs by the door.

They ate in silence for a few moments. Steven couldn’t help but watch Xabi eat, it was mesmerizing. His back was straight and his manners were impeccable. He cut the meat into small pieces, he even had his napkin in his lap and he was almost positive that his elbows never once touched the table top. If Xabi noticed him staring, he didn’t say anything or even let it be known that he cared. Steven ate quickly, sure that Xabi had no intention of wanting conversation until his quiet voice killed the silence that had filled the room.

“When one dines with a prince, does the prince not pick the topic of conversation?” Xabi asked. Steven laughed, looking over at Jamie who had just moved his rook and took one of Kaka’s pawns.

“Well, I rarely dine with anyone so this is interesting for both of us.” Steven said as he took a sip of his water. “Did Fernando talk to you about your duties?” Xabi nodded.

“Yes, I know what I need to do and how I need to act.” Steven’s eyebrows creased, he wasn’t sure how Xabi knew exactly, unless he had been watching what Masche’s valets did. Even then, he doubted Cristiano, Marcelo, and Pepe did a proper job. “Where did you go on your trip?” Xabi asked. Steven smiled.

“I just traveled. We went up the mountains just before the harvest but were down by the time the snow came. I climbed a giant rock wall we found and repelled down it, at one point.” He said, looking over at Jamie who was grinning and nodding. “We stayed away from the shoreline, we backpacked through woods for days, Dirk got us lost.” He laughed. Jamie shook his head.

“Liar.” Jamie said as he moved his knight, much to Kaka’s dismay. Steven covered his mouth to keep from snorting in laughter.

“Fine, I got us lost... for a week.” Xabi’s eyes were wide.

“Weren’t you worried?” He asked. Steven shrugged.

“No, I knew we would find our way eventually. It wasn’t as if I had something worth waiting-” He stopped his sentence, thinking about what he was saying. He looked at Xabi and gulped. Xabi bit his lip and averted his eyes.

“I am sure many missed your presence in the castle.” He whispered. Steven shrugged.

“This lot have to deal with me now, I am sure they liked it better when they didn’t have to put up with me.” Steven said as his brother’s words, once again, plagued his mind. His face fell, he knew it. He sighed and then excused himself, standing up and walking into his room. Xabi put his utensils down and looked back at Jamie for some sort of signal as to what he should do.

“Finish eating.” Jamie said, not breaking his concentration in his game. Xabi finished and then stood up slowly, still sore from everything. It hurt to walk but it was bearable. “Sit down, Xabi.” Xabi glared at Jamie and continued on, walking into the bedchamber. He found Steven sitting in a chair by the fire, with his head in his hands.

When Steven heard someone approach he thought it would be Jamie and he just scoffed.

“You don’t need to come running into the room every time I want to be alone, Carra. I am not a fucking-”

“Sire.” Xabi said, stopping Steven from continuing. Steven winced and looked up at Xabi. Xabi thought he looked young, hurt, and alone. His heart ached because of how similar he felt, how much he did not envy Steven’s life. That thought alone made Xabi frown.

“Alonso.” He said, looking into the fire. Xabi looked up and saw Raul, Dirk, and Esteban’s heads pop out of the wardrobe. He didn’t know what to do, or say, to the prince.

“Sir, I want you to know something.” Xabi said as he sat down in the chair opposite of Steven. Steven sat back in the chair, attentive. “I think you should know this: when you arrived back at the castle... everyone was so happy they couldn’t stop talking about you.” Xabi spoke softly. Steven’s mouth twitched.

“You’re goading me.” He whispered. Xabi shook his head.

“I can’t begin to describe how much these people love and respect you, Sir.” Xabi didn’t want to over step his boundaries. He didn’t want to say anymore. He looked up at the boys in the doorway and Esteban gave him a thumbs up for encouragement.

“I just, Masche said something to me... Forget it. I should know not to listen to him.” Steven said, brushing the thought away and looking at Xabi who was now looking at his hands after Steven brought up Masche. Steven realized his mistake. “Is it still too hard to get around easily? Maybe you could help Esteban for a couple of days, until you heal-”

“I can do the same things as anyone else.” Xabi said sharply. “I want you to treat me as the others.”

“Are you saying I am not? I would help any of these men the exact same way if Masche hurt them.”

“Alright.” Xabi sighed. “If that is what you want, I can help Pirata and take over Raul’s morning and night duties.” Xabi said, looking away from Steven.

“Yes.” Steven said getting up. “For now, rest and try to stretch your back out some.” He offered. Just then, Sergio walked into the room.

“Sorry, your Roy-”

“Ramos.”

“Sorry Stevie, I got caught up running messages everywhere I know I was supposed to be here but I couldn’t get away-”

“Don’t worry about it, Ramos. Alonso is fine, really. Maybe if you just spend the afternoon in here with he and Fernando?” Steven asked, standing up and walking over to the wardrobe where he saw the three stooges scramble to not look as if they had been eavesdropping. Steven only laughed. “Granero, Meireles... I assume you heard the change in duties?” He asked. Both nodded. “Good. Now I am meeting Pepe in the throne room for the late afternoon to listen to the various reports yadda yadda I need to look... regal.” Steven made a face.

“Yes, Sir. I will call upon the ewerer.” Raul said as he walked out of the chambers.

“I shall shine your best boots.” Dirk said, walking back into the depths of the wardrobe. Esteban whistled at Xabi who got up from the chair and walked over.

“Alright Xabi, let’s go pick out Stevie’s clothes.”

“Nothing purple.” Steven called after them as he walked out of the room and joined Kaka and Jamie by watching them play chess. Jamie’ was kicking Kaka’s ass.

“You alright, Stevie?” Jamie asked, not looking away from the board.

“Fine.” Steven said. Kaka looked at the prince, just to be sure.

“Would you like to play, Sir?” Kaka asked him. Steven motioned a resounding ‘no’ with his hands. By the time the ewerer arrived Jamie had definitely beaten Kaka, and Steven walked into the wardrobe where the warm bath was waiting for him and raised his arms, ready to get undressed.

He hadn’t thought about it, really, when he suggested that Xabi help Esteban in the wardrobe. Steven wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt exposed and unsure of himself as Xabi’s fingers touched his arm, his collar, taking the tunic off of him. Esteban worked on his boots and Xabi unbuttoned his pants, his hand momentarily brushing across his stomach. Steven was all too aware of his body at that moment, too in tune with his thoughts which he didn’t even realize were there. Steven held his breath as his pants were pushed down his legs, as he stepped out of them and got into the bath. Of course, Xabi and Esteban stood by the door and waited for him to wash up. He didn’t have a moment alone. Steven shut his eyes and counted to ten, trying to forget what had just overcame him.

Xabi thought that this was a bad idea. He closed his eyes as Steven bathed, concentrated on his breathing. His fingers were tingling, his heartbeat was in his throat. Prince Steven naked was nothing like Prince Javier naked. Nothing. Xabi pursed his lips as he shut his eyes tighter. There was no reason he couldn’t do this, be a valet. He had watched plenty of people do what was asked of him in the past. And even so, Steven was so lenient with his servants that if Xabi did something wrong Steven would probably only laugh and wait for someone to correct him.

When Xabi heard splashing around he opened his eyes. Steven was getting out of the tub. He rushed over with the towel and handed it to him, unsure if he was to dry him off or not. Luckily, Steven took it and began drying himself.

“Sir-” Xabi started. Steven looked into his eyes for a moment before continuing.

“I actually prefer doing it myself.” Steven said, drying off. Xabi looked at Esteban whose eyes were wide, shaking his head slightly. Intrigued but distracted, Xabi’s attention quickly drew back to the prince, watching the water roll down Steven’s back and over his ass, down his leg...

“Yes Sir.” Xabi said, his voice catching in his throat. Steven turned his head around and smiled for only a moment before it fell back into a relaxed yet reserved face that hid his thoughts from everyone. Or at least, he hoped that was what happened when he tried to wipe the emotions from his face.

When he was dried off, Esteban and Xabi dressed him. It wasn’t the same as when Raul and Esteban dressed him, he knew that. But he decided that whatever thoughts were going through his head, no matter how odd they seemed, they should stop.

By the time Steven made it down to the throne room with his entourage, leaving Xabi with Sergio and Fernando with Alvaro as their guard, he was mentally exhausted. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to reports with his brother. He didn’t want to do anything, really, except be alone. Not the sort of alone that was expected of a prince, the one with valets and gentlemen in waiting in the room, the alone that everyone else got to enjoy. The sort that would let him deal with these resounding feelings that he was having. Surely these thoughts of Xabi Alonso would subside if he only just dealt with this current, throbbing... problem he had. One thing for sure, Steven was beyond relieved at the tunic that Esteban picked out for him because it was longer than his normal ones. His current predicament would not noticeable by any means.

Steven thought again about Xabi touching his stomach, his fingers working his pants open and his eyes on him when he was drying off. Steven took a deep breath then let it out slowly, his hands gripping tight to the arms of his throne. Pepe eyed him knowingly. Steven glared at his older brother. There was no way he could know what was going on in his head at this very moment. Yet there he was, side-eyeing him and making him feel like a twelve year old who was doing something wrong. It wasn’t like Pepe didn’t have girls at his every whim, wasn’t like he didn’t have nightly trysts. Steven didn’t, he didn’t go near the courtiers, he barely went near Alexandra he-

Alexandra.

He should make it a point to see her. He should send Sergio Ramos to her with an invite to dine with him tonight. He would do just that when he got back up to the rooms. Maybe he wasn’t having sex enough and that was the reason his body was reacting towards Xabi. Steven’s brow furrowed. He didn’t want to have sex, or do anything with Alexandra. Steven shut his eyes and leaned his head back.

Pepe coughed and leaned over towards his younger brother.

“Stevie, I don’t want to be here either. Pull yourself together.” He whispered. Steven nodded and drummed his fingers on his knee, attempting to listen to various advisors give their opinions on a matter Steven wasn’t entirely sure about because he hadn’t paid attention since he sat down.

Xabi was examining all of the books on Steven’s bookshelves in his waiting room while Sergio and Fernando played chess silently. There were so many books in this room, yet almost all had a layer of dust upon them. Xabi loved to read, he always had. He missed it, really, being able to spend hours reading by fire light at night after everyone went to bed. He was always tired in the morning because he would refuse to go to bed until he could barely keep his eyes open. He almost always slept in the chair by the fire, ending up being woken up by a touch to his shoulder letting him know it was time to start the day. Looking at all of these books brought back memories of a different time, when things weren’t so messed up, when he was whole. Xabi grabbed a book that he had read before, many times in fact, and walked into the bedchamber. Pulling a chair closer to the fire, he made himself comfortable and began to read it.

Sergio moved his knight, taking one of Fernando’s pawns. Fernando made a face at him, sticking his tongue out for only a moment. Sergio laughed. He looked up, trying to find Xabi.

“Where’d he go?” Sergio asked. Fernando nodded his head towards the bedchamber.

“He took a book and went in there like ten minutes ago.” He said as he moved a rook. Sergio’s brow furrowed as he looked at the chess board, thinking about his next move.

“What is he doing with a book?” Sergio asked. Fernando shrugged.

“I didn’t know he could read. I wish I could.” Fernando said under his breath, suddenly a bit jealous of Xabi. If he could, he would read every book on the shelves.

“I feel like he should be able to walk around the castle.” Fernando said, frowning slightly. Sergio cocked his head to the side as he moved a pawn.

“I think what Stevie said is the best idea. I don’t know why Masche is being like this. He has never done it to anyone else.” Sergio said as he leaned back in his chair, stretching.

“I know I am new but I heard Iker and Cesc talking and they said he changed since he went to Donostia. Do you think that it could have something to do with Princess Anamaria?” Fernando asked. Sergio shrugged.

“I think he is the same. And I don’t see how Iker and Cesc would know any different. If Cristiano or Marcelo told me that, maybe.” Sergio said.

“Maybe we should ask them.” Fernando said as he moved another pawn.

“Maybe. I think we should keep quiet about everything.” Sergio looked Fernando in the eyes, smiling at him. Fernando bit his lip as his cheeks turned red. “You know, this is the first time we’ve spent time alone together.” Sergio said, his voice smooth and clam. Fernando’s cheeks darkened.

“I know.” Fernando whispered, his fingers drumming silently on the table. Sergio grinned wider as his foot bumped against Fernando’s. Fernando jumped slightly at the contact, covering his mouth to keep from making a noise. Sergio laughed at him.

“Scare easily?” He asked. Fernando stuck his tongue out at him.

“It’s your turn.”

When Steven walked in they immediately got to their feet and bowed their heads. Sergio stepped forward with messages that had been left for him. Steven handed them back to Jamie, not wanting to deal with them. Steven looked around the room.

“Where is Alonso?” He asked. Sergio and Fernando looked at each other.

“He took a book into your bed chamber, Sir. To read.” Fernando spoke as if it was a secret. Steven walked into his room to find Xabi curled up in a chair by the fire, book on his chest, asleep. Steven tilted his head to see what he was reading, it was one of his. He picked it up carefully and looked at it. He took the ribbon that was glued to the spine of the book and placed between the pages that Xabi had it open to then placed it on the mantle, so that Xabi could read it later. He almost didn’t want to wake him. Miraculously no one had followed him into his room. Steven sat opposite of Xabi, watching his chest rise and fall. His legs were bent and his feet were curled underneath him. His head was leaning to the side, against the large high back chair.

When Jamie walked in with a cough announcing his presence Steven broke his concentration to look at him. It also woke Xabi up who blinked and immediately stood up.

“Your Royal Highness.” Xabi said, his voice scratchy from sleep. “I am sorry.” He said as he bowed. Steven waved his hand, dismissing his apology.

“Sir, you have a request from Lady Alexandra. She wishes to dine with you tonight. Here.” Jamie said, his voice grave. Steven groaned, then coughed, looking at Xabi.

“Alright, fine. Sent Dirk to the kitchens to let them know. Fernando and Raul can tidy the waiting room. Send Sergio with the reply.” Steven said, visibly short tempered about the situation.

“Yes, Sir.” Jamie said as he walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Xabi was still standing.

“Alonso, sit please. I know you shouldn’t be standing needlessly.” Steven said as he pushed himself into his chair. He shut his eyes as he heard Xabi sit back down across from him. “I wanted a quiet evening, but now we must entertain Alex.” He said, not really to Xabi but more as an out loud thought. He hadn’t expected a response.

“I am sure she is looking forward to spending time with her betrothed.” Xabi whispered. Steven looked at him. Xabi’s feet were back tucked up under his legs and he was looking into the fire. “Also, at least now you don’t have to put up with Prince Javier at dinner.” He spoke even softer than the first line. Steven smiled at him.

“You’re right about that, Alonso. I would much rather eat with Alex than with Masche. Also, this way you don’t have to walk all that way.” Steven said, getting up. He walked over to Xabi, offering his hand to help him up. “I need to change out of this.” He whispered. Xabi took his hand, somewhat wanting to protest the prince’s help. Their hands lingered, just for a moment, before they let go.

“Of course, Sir.” Xabi said, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight at the contact. Steven had goosebumps as Xabi walked into the recesses of the wardrobe to find Esteban. A chill went down his back as they appeared with a fresh tunic, white this time. Sparks went off under Steven’s skin as Xabi unbuttoned his tunic, slipping it off of him. Steven bit his lip as he watched Xabi fold it, as he watched him walk back to put the piece of clothing away. He didn’t even realize that Esteban had put his new shirt on him until Xabi was there, his fingers brushing against him as he buttoned it. Xabi was so close to him he could feel his breath on his neck, could see the small freckles on his nose, could see that he was hiding as smile as he licked his lips. Steven’s breathing was becoming short and he needed air. As soon as Esteban patted his shoulder to let him know that he was done, Steven walked out of the wardrobe and left them there. He wanted to take a walk before dinner.

Chapter 5  
When Alexandra arrived to Prince Steven’s chambers for dinner, everyone was standing against the walls of the waiting room. If Steven wished, he could easily tell them to wait in the antechamber. If he wished, he could be alone with his fiance. If he wished.

As it were, Steven did not want to be alone with her. He didn’t want to be with her, but here she was, in his rooms having dinner with him. The conversation was light. She asked about hunting, about adjoining countries, about Steven possibly becoming an ambassador of Donostia once Masche married and became King. Steven wasn’t in the mood to talk politics, talk about how as a middle child he was stuck either as Crown Prince once Pepe became King or an ambassador under Masche once he was King. Steven didn’t want to be King, but he didn’t want to be under Masche either.

“Alexandra, I don’t know what to tell you. I have been studying to become an ambassador for over a three years, long before Masche was introduced to Princess Anamaria. It was father’s wish that we become closer to Donostia. I think that the marriage would be beneficial to bring our two countries closer. But if our countries are joined by marriage I don’t see why I would need to be there. Our representative would be Masche himself. As of right now we have no ambassador there. “

“I think it would be lovely to live there. Such a beautiful country.” Alexandra said as she took a small bite of her food. Steven sighed and looked over at Jamie who scowled at him. Steven made a face and took a long sip of wine.

Xabi zoned out long before they brought up Donostia. He watched the prince eat, not really watching him though, more just thinking about everything. Thinking about how much his back stung, the bandages were tight and binding, about how he wished he could sit, about how somehow the book he had been reading ended up on the mantle, about how when he woke up Steven was sitting across from him. His mind was reeling and now he had to semi-listen to talk about ambassadors and the marriage of Masche. He was seething at the thought of it. He wanted nothing more than to stop that marriage. No one deserved to be burdened with Masche for the rest of their lives, let alone an entire country.

Before he knew it, they were standing up and Steven was walking her to the door. They kissed lightly on the lips, but nothing more. Her hands were clenched in Steven’s tunic, trying to bring him towards her. Steven’s hands were on her shoulders and he broke the kiss almost immediately, not allowing anything more. Xabi bit his lip as he watched them. He wanted to look away, not watch them be so intimate. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have Steven’s lips on his, to feel his arms around him even for a second. He felt a pang of jealousy for Alexandra, even if Steven didn’t care for her, she would have him for the rest of her life. They were to be married, not for love, but married none the less. Xabi was overcome with this emotion, the sense of loss of something he never had and would probably never have. The prince’s affection. It was a silly thought, a silly thing to want. Alexandra kissed Steven’s cheek and blew him as kiss as she left. In response Steven shut his eyes and leaned back against the door frame.

“That was quite the conversation, Stevie.” Jamie quipped.

“Oh, shut it.” Steven said as he pushed himself off the door frame, walking into his bedchamber. “It is early and all I want to do is sleep.” Steven said as he sat in his chair. As always, everyone followed him in. “Kaka, Leiva you are dismissed for the night.” Kaka smiled and bowed his head before heading out. “Dirk you have been on your feet all day, Fernando and Sergio you both may also go. Raul, you as well.” Before he knew it, almost everyone had been sent away, sans Jamie, Xabi, and Esteban.

“Up for a game of chess, Sir?” Jamie asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, you have beaten me too many times. I refuse.” Steven said under his breath. Jamie chuckled.

“Tactics, Stevie.”

“Blast tactics. I would rather sit in front of the fire.” Steven said as there was a knock at his antechamber. Martin opened the door and stepped inside, looking official with his back straight and looking forward. Steven took the cue and stood straight, Jamie followed suit. Xabi stood against he wall, leaning on it for support. He was in so much pain he could barely stand.

“His Majesty, the King.” Xabi’s eyes widened. Steven walked up to his father and put his arms around him. The King was sick and the fact that he walked all of this way meant something. Jamie helped Steven bring King Roy to a chair by the fire in Steven’s bedchambers. Steven sat across from his father while everyone vacated the room, closing the door behind them.

“Steven, I wanted to come see you. I am worried about you, you know.” King Roy said as he looked into the fire. Steven’s lips tightened as his hands wrung in his lap.

“In what way, father?” He asked, looking at his father directly.

“I am worried that you don’t have what it takes to be King.” He said. Steven shook his head.

“I won’t be King. Pepe is Crown Prince.”

“Doesn’t matter, boy! You need to start acting like a King. Stop being friends with your servants. It is unbecoming of the soon to be Crown Prince of Merseyside. I won’t have it.” He spat, finally looking at his son. It was Steven’s turn to look away.

“Javier will be a good King of Donostia. He and Anamaria will be such great rulers for that country. I am sure that Pepe will also take the responsibility seriously. Within the fortnight I am sending you to Donostia to strengthen our allegiance with them, to let them know that our bond with them is beyond that of the marriage between our two nations. Prepare yourself, Steven. You are doing this. You will represent our country.” He said firmly. Steven nodded, holding in the gasp that escaped his lips. He wasn’t ready to represent anything, let alone be by himself while doing it.

“Won’t Masche be joining me there?” He asked. His father shook his head.

“He will not. You will have your advisor though, and possibly his. Guti knows all about Donostia’s politics and can help you.” Steven nodded. “Tomorrow he will start coaching you about their customs and what you will need to do while you are there.” The King said. Steven nodded. “Make me proud, Steven.” The King said as he stood up. Steven bowed his head and then helped his father to the door where his entourage was waiting to help their King back to his chambers. Suddenly Xabi popped into his mind. He would ask Guti about Xabi. Surely Guti would know of the reason behind everything pertaining to Xabi.

When they left Steven immediately went to sit in his chair by the fire. Jamie joined him where the King had just been sitting. Xabi stood by the door with his back against the wall, his breathing shallow. He wanted to stay strong, he didn’t want to make a fuss. Maybe he wasn’t ready to leave Steven’s quarters. He had barely been standing for more than a few hours and he thought he would explode. Steven was telling Jamie about whatever the King had just told him but Xabi couldn’t pay attention he was in so much pain. It was blinding. He wanted to sit but he couldn’t sit because he knew almost without a doubt that it would hurt worse. He wasn’t sure why he was in so much pain when the day before he had been fine. The only reason he could think of was that the salve that Chris had put on him had worn off and now he was feeling it for the first time. He wanted to ask for more, he wanted to ask Steven if he could sit but it wasn’t his place. He was to be told he could sit.

By the time Jamie stood up to go to bed, Xabi could barely see. His head was resting against the wall and his eyes were closed. He heard Steven snap his fingers in front of him and he opened his eyes.

“Alonso are you alright?” Steven sounded worried. Xabi was sweating and his mouth was dry. He shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

“No.” He said, disappointed in himself for telling that to the prince. He should have said he was fine, pressed on until after Steven was ready for bed. His servants were gone and Xabi hadn’t seen Esteban since before dinner.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Steven sounded distraught. He tried to help Xabi walk over to the bed but Xabi let out a wail of pain as he walked. Instead he dropped to the floor and laid down where he was. He didn’t want to move. “Alonso, you have to get to the bed, I can’t do anything for you on the floor.” Steven said, dropping to his knees and hooking his arms around Xabi’s, hoisting him up onto his lap.

“I think I need more of that salve that Chris gave me. He didn’t come by with it.” Xabi said quickly. Steven looked around. He sent everyone away.

“Granero! Esteban get out here!” He yelled. Moments went by and nothing. “Pirata I swear to god if you don’t-” Esteban appeared at the door, rushing out of the wardrobe and over to them.

“What happened? Xabi are you-”

“Esteban go get Chris now. I don’t care what he is doing. Get him right the fuck now.” Steven spat. Esteban nodded and ran out of the room. Steven looked down at Xabi and cupped his face with his hands. “You could have said. You could have motioned to a chair, anything.” He whispered. Xabi laughed and shook his head.

“Not my place. Servants don’t-”

“You aren’t ready to be a valet yet. We are traveling soon. You can’t be like this then.” Steven said. Xabi couldn’t help but notice that Steven’s palm was still against his cheek. Xabi blushed, his face leaning more into his hand as he shut his eyes. Steven’s heart was beating fast. “You need to get to the bed.” Xabi shook his head.

“Please, I don’t want to move.” He said. Steven shifted, taking his feet out from under him and sitting indian style on the floor with Xabi’s head in his lap. “The cool floor makes my back feel good.” He whispered. Steven nodded.

“Alright. We can stay here until Chris comes.” Steven said as he let go of Xabi’s face and leaned backwards with his hands out behind him to hold his weight. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Xabi bit his lip and shut his as well. Xabi must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew the door burst open and Chris rushed in.

“What on earth is he doing on the floor?” Chris asked. Xabi’s eyes shot open as Steven held his head up so that he could stand. “And what were you doing on the floor with him? Where are your servants? Where is Jamie?”

“Calm down, Chris. I sent them off before Jamie left. I kept Alonso for the nightly routine with Granero. Xabi is helping him in the wardrobe until he is able to go around the castle.” Steven said calmly. “Why didn’t you put more salve on his back today?” Steven asked, his voice becoming serious. Chris made a face.

“I did put it on his back, not as much as yesterday but-”

“It’s not my back.” Xabi said, still lying on the floor. “ I mean, my back hurts... it’s...well-” Xabi’s face turned red as he looked away from everyone. Steven bit his lip and looked away from Chris.

“Oh I am so terribly sorry Xabi.” Chris said as he bent down closer to the floor. You’ve been walking around all day and... Alright let’s get you up.” Xabi shook his head fervently.

“No please. Can’t I just-”

“No you cannot.” Chris motioned for Esteban to help him. Steven bent over too, closest to Xabi’s head. Chris looked like he was about to protest but Steven glared at him. By the count of three they lifted Xabi. Esteban by the feet, Chris near his stomach, and Steven by his shoulders. Xabi’s arms went around Steven’s shoulders, a hand clasped around his neck to hold on. Xabi screamed in pain as they put him on the bed as quickly as possible. “Esteban please help him out of those.” Chris said as he went into the other room and grabbed his bag.

“Can I do anything?” Steven asked. Esteban shook his head.

“No, Steven. Not now.” Esteban whispered to him. He knew that the prince wanted to help but he knew that Chris wouldn’t allow it. “Hold his hand.” He said as he unbuttoned Xabi’s tunic and took it off of him. Steven sat down on the opposite side of the bed and took Xabi’s hand and squeezed it. Xabi held onto it tightly, not looking at the prince. “Xabi, roll over.” Xabi did so, and Steven switched which hand he was holding. Xabi lay on his stomach with his face turned towards Steven. Steven’s thumb caressed the back of Xabi’s hand as Chris came in with the salve, fresh bandages and scissors. He cut off Xabi’s bandages, revealing his back.

“His trousers.” Chris said to Esteban. Esteban nodded and slipped them down. Steven’s eyes didn’t leave Xabi’s, not wanting him to feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. Xabi brought Steven’s hand closer to his mouth as Chris applied the salve to his ass, making him hiss in pain. His grip on Steven’s hand tightened. Steven’s other hand reached for Xabi’s face, his fingers running through his hair. Xabi’s eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing. “Xabi you need to not walk tomorrow. You need to heal. I shouldn’t have let you out of bed today.” Chris said, chastising himself. Steven’s eyes traveled down, unable to look away. He couldn’t help but be curious, he still wasn’t exactly sure what Masche had done to Xabi to begin with. He gasped as he saw bruising, so much bruising that he looked away without wanting or needing to see more. He let out his breath slow and steady, not wanting to let Xabi know that he looked. “Steven I don’t want him out of this bed tomorrow.” Steven looked at Chris and nodded.

“I understand.” Steven said as he looked back down at Xabi whose eyes were now open. Steven’s hand was so close to Xabi’s mouth that he could feel the breath on it. Esteban pulled Xabi’s pants back up and Xabi’s grip loosened on his hand but Steven kept holding onto it. Chris applied the salve to the cuts on his back as well. Xabi sighed deeply as Chris took his time covering each gash.

“Your back is healing nicely, Xabi.” Chris said, his voice soft and reassuring. Steven glanced over and saw how red they still were, how raw.

Xabi didn’t want to let go of Steven’s hand. He didn’t want to look at him as Chris put the ointment on his ass. He wanted to disappear from embarasment. He was surprised when he saw that Steven didn’t even look. He was only looking at his face. Xabi wanted to reach out and pull him closer to him, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and burrow his head against his chest. How could one prince be so amazing while the other a complete monster in more ways than one? Xabi had gone from not trusting Steven to wanting him to be closer within the span of a day and he wasn’t sure how it happened.

“Alright, Xabi. I want to leave the bandages off for tonight, I think. But that means no covers, I want the wounds to breathe before I put bandages back on them in the morning.” Chris said. Xabi nodded.

“He will freeze!” Steven exclaimed. “He needs to be covered somehow.” He protested. Chris looked exasperated.

“Steven the gashes need to breath. He can’t have them covered twenty four hours a day. They won’t heal properly.”

“It’s fine. I will be alright.” Xabi spoke up. “Maybe if I could have the blankets up to my waist and have the bedwarmer under the sheets with fresh coals-”

“Perfect.” Steven said as he got out of the bed and went over to the fire.

“Prince Steven.” Chris scolded. Steven stopped and stood up straight as Esteban moved Steven out of the way and got coals and put them into the steel pot and placed it under the sheets. Instead, Steven poked at the fire, bringing it back to life. “Alright, Xabi. Don’t move from this bed until I come in the morning to help you.” He said. Xabi nodded again, burying his head in Steven’s pillows. Chris bade them all goodnight and withdrew from the chambers.

“Sir, are you ready for bed?” Esteban asked. Steven ran his fingers through his hair and stretched.

“I am. Beyond ready, even.” He said as he walked into the wardrobe with Esteban following him. When he was changed he walked back into his bedchamber and moved the cot closer to his bed, farther from the fire. Xabi was watching him intently.

“Why are you moving the bed away from the fire?” He asked, his voice muffled by the pillows.

“In case you need something you can hit me with a pillow.” He said smiling. Xabi grinned and shook his head.

“I don’t think so, your Highness.” Xabi whispered. Steven’s smile faded and he looked at his hands as he sat on the cot and silently wished that Xabi would stop calling him by his proper names.

“I think that if I move this cot as close to the bed as possible, you could get on it and then I could move it over to the fire so you don’t freeze.” Steven said, the idea suddenly popping into his head.

“I was told not to move.” Xabi said. Steven shrugged.

“It gets so cold in here. Whatever you want to do, Xabi.” He spoke his name softly off the tip of his tongue. Xabi bit his lip at the mention of his first name by the prince.

“I can’t move again, Stevie.” He said, barely audible. Steven nodded and made to lay down, taking a deep breath as he realized that he had called him Xabi and Xabi had called him Stevie. Steven got under his covers and turned so that he was facing away from Xabi as he closed his eyes. “Thank you.” Steven turned over and smiled lightly.

“No need to thank me. It isn’t your fault what happened.” Steven said. Xabi nodded slightly then buried his head in the mountain of pillows that covered Steven’s bed. Xabi’s arms were tucked under the pillows, his head resting on them. He looked like just a torso, his head hidden and his legs covered. It made Steven chuckle a little before he fell asleep.

*-*-*

The morning was not unusual. If anything, it was eerily normal. Chris arrived just at dawn to wrap Xabi’s back and he was reminded to not leave the bed. Before Steven left for training he handed Xabi the book from the mantle without a word. Xabi held it to his chest until Steven walked out with everyone, only Fernando and Sergio remaining.

“So you can really read?” Fernando asked. Xabi nodded as his fingers outlined the designs on the hard cover that were covered with faded gold leafing on the spine and edges. “Could you... read to us?” Fernando asked, unsure. Xabi smiled and nodded.

“Yes, that would be a good way to pass the time.” Xabi said as he looked around the room. “If you could get me a glass of water that would help a lot.” Fernando rushed to get him the water while Sergio moved the cot off to a corner of the room and he moved the chairs so that they were facing the bed. The fire was crackling behind them as they made themselves comfortable.

“I have already started, so what you should know so far is this: Mari is a goddess and Sugaar is her consort, but also a god. They are on the run from Gaueko who is an evil spirit.” Xabi thought for a moment. “I think that is it. I haven’t gotten far... my favorite part is coming up soon so hopefully we can make it that far.” He said as he smiled, obviously very happy to be reading one of his favorite books to them.

*-*-*

Steven ate lunch in the small dining room, alone. He didn’t have time to go back to his rooms before he was to meet with Guti about traveling to Donostia within the fortnight. They would be meeting in one of the various rooms near the great hall, for privacy. The meeting would only be Steven, Guti, and Jamie while everyone else stayed outside and waited for them.

At the meeting, all Steven thought about was the fact that Guti must know why Masche did all of those things to Xabi. It wasn’t the place to ask, nor was it private enough. He wanted to ask Guti alone, not with Jamie in the room. Guti told him about everything that Masche had already accomplished by being the princess’s betrothed and how they wrote each other constantly, almost as soon as a letter arrived, another was sent out with their fastest riders.

“What is he saying in these letters? Is it all romance or is he talking politics with the princess?” Steven asked. Guti shrugged.

“I am not to read them. I do know that the two of them have a plan, now that it looks like the Crown Prince won’t be returning. Apparently Princess Anamaria is heartbroken at the thought of her older brother running away.” Guti said, looking at his hands.

“I wish I could run away.” Steven said under his breath. Jamie kicked him under the table. Steven glared at him while Guti only smiled.

“I know the feeling, your Highness. If I could I would run to your rooms daily.” He said, laughing. Steven smiled. “It was easier when you were younger and actually tried to be around Masche.” Steven nodded.

“Not happening anymore.” Steven said as he picked at the table.

“I must tell you, Sir. I am not so sure that taking Alonso from his rooms was the best move.” Steven’s heart constricted at the mention of Xabi being in Masche’s rooms.

“I think it was of the utmost importance and Pepe agrees with me. We have never treated as servant like that and I am not letting it start now. Our relationship with the people of this country is already threadbare. If news spread of this-”

“It would not have spread, Sir. But he is beyond-”

“I don’t give a rats ass, Guti. He should grow up. I wish he would just go to Donostia now and leave us in peace.” Steven said, his temper getting the best of him. Guti shut his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

“I think Steven has a point, veiled as it might be.” Jamie interjected. Guti looked at Jamie and nodded. “Steven and Pepe were distraught at the fact that their brother had acted out this way. We were wondering if you knew the reason behind such an outburst?” Jamie’s voice was calm, but very demanding of the information he sought. Guti looked from Steven to Jamie and nodded his head once.

“I do. But I think it would be in your best interest not to ask this of me.” Guti spoke firmly. Steven glared at him.

“Why do you say that.”

“Because, your Royal Highness, I do not approve of what Prince Javier is doing and I do not wish for either Crown Prince Pepe or you, Prince Steven, to be brought into this mess.” The way Guti worded his response put Steven on edge. Using proper titles and names in such a private meeting was unnecessary and only added to the brevity of the situation. “I also think that it would befit you to hand over the servant in question.” He added. Steven’s eyebrows rose.

“Impossible. I am not giving Alonso back to Masche. Out of the question.” Steven said as he made a motion with his hands while looking at Jamie for support. Guti, too, looked at Jamie.

“Carra, if you care about Prince Steven or the future of this country I beseech you, listen to me.” Guti spoke frankly. Jamie breathed deeply, not looking at Steven but at Guti.

“I believe you have Steven’s best interest at heart in this matter, Guti. But I must use my judgement in this: we will not turn over Xabi Alonso to you. He is now Prince Steven’s valet and there is nothing to be done about it.” Jamie said, resolutely. Steven nodded, his fingers drumming on the table top. Guti nodded curtly before standing.

“Please, before you leave for Donostia, come and see me again. It is pertinent that you see me just before you leave.” Guti said as he walked out of the room, leaving Jamie and Steven in silence.

“What the fuck was he on about?” Jamie asked, looking at Steven.

“It sounds like Masche is in trouble, is what it sounds like. God save him.” Steven said as he stood up and stretched. “I want to go to my rooms now.” He said, smiling. Jamie smirked.

“I bet you do.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Carra?” Steven said as he punched his arm lightly. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“It means nothing, your Royal Highness.” Steven rolled his eyes then straightened his back as they walked out of the room.

As they walked down the hall Steven wanted to make sure that plans to go to Donostia were in full motion.

“Kaka, I want you to start getting supply lists ready. I want to make sure we have enough coaches and supplies to feed everyone on the journey. It is still cold, I want enough fur hides so that no one is freezing.” Steven said as they walked through the castle. Kaka nodded.

“Yes, Sir. Who all will be going on the journey?” Kaka asked. Steven thought about it.

“I have to ask Pepe, but I would like for Torres to join us, along with Alonso, and Meireles. I want both Skrtel and Agger. You, of course, and Carragher. I want Ramos as my messenger. Make sure that happens.”

“And if Prince Pepe asks for a valet in return for Torres?” Kaka asks.

“He can have Kuyt until I return. I want Torres because he and Ramos have been doing well with Alonso and I am afraid that going on a long journey right now might make things worse for him.”

“Why not leave Alonso here?” Kaka asked. Steven stopped walking and looked at Kaka, who immediately regretted voicing that opinion.

“Forgive me, Prince Steven. I was not thinking. You do not wish to leave Alonso in the castle unguarded. I should have been-”

“Drop it, Kaka. It is fine. But I am not leaving him.” Steven said as they continued on their way.

 

Xabi heard the door to Steven’s quarters open and familiar voices so he stopped reading. Sergio and Fernando, who had been on the edge of their seats for almost an hour, stood up to welcome the prince. When Steven walked in the room he made a confused face at them.

“What were you three doing?” He asked.

“I was reading to them.” Xabi said, closing the book and putting it by him in the bed. Steven smiled. “They never heard the story so... “

“It is very good. I have never heard anything like it.” Fernando said, his voice sounding more animated than normal. Sergio nodded his head in agreement.

“I do like that story.” Steven said as he suddenly realized he didn’t really need anything in his rooms. “How is your back?” He asked. Xabi shrugged.

“Fine, thank you for asking. How did training with the squires go?” Xabi asked. Steven smiled.

“Bojan beat me, twice.” Xabi laughed.

“Miraculous. I wonder if he realizes you may have let him.” He said as he smiled. Steven looked affronted.

“He won fair and square!... the second time.” Steven said as he walked over to the mantle and leaned on it. Xabi sighed as he watched Steven move. There were so many people in his room, it was almost unbearable. Esteban walked in and saw that Steven was back.

“Oh, you’re here! Good, I had the ewerer bring up water for your bath. It is ready for you.” He said. Raul came forward and Steven made a face and followed them into the wardrobe.

“Alonso, I want you to keep reading!” Steven yelled from the wardrobe. Xabi’s cheeks pinkened as he bit his lip and looked down at hands. Fernando and Sergio grinned as they sat back down in the chairs. Jamie stood as his normal spot in the door frame of the wardrobe and leaned on it with his arms crossed. Xabi picked up the book and read, a little louder than before, so that Steven could hear him.

Chapter 6

Once Steven was out of the bath and dressed, he walked into his room where Fernando and Sergio, once again, stood up, both offering him a chair. Steven sat in one while Jamie sat in the other. Kaka walked forward.

“Sir, Prince Pepe said that Torres for Kuyt would be fine. He also urges you to come to the King’s quarters straight away.” Kaka spoke urgently. Steven’s back straightened.

“He said that, just now?” He asked. Kaka nodded.

“He was on his way there not ten minutes ago, Sir.” Steven looked at Jamie and stood up immediately. Steven pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. Jamie tugged on his tunic, getting him to look at him.

“Come on, Stevie. We have to get there quickly.” Jamie said, pulling Steven towards the door. Before Steven disappeared he looked back at Xabi, tears welling up in his eyes.

Fernando and Sergio sat back down, slumping into the over sized chairs.

“Does this mean the King is dying?” Fernando asked. Sergio nodded.

“I think so. I actually should go. There are probably about to be a lot of messages that need to be answered.” Xabi and Fernando nodded. Sergio kissed Fernando on the cheek, then Xabi, before he headed out.

“What should we do now?” Fernando asked. Xabi shook his head.

“I don’t know, wait I suppose. I am tired from reading.” He said, closing the book. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

 

*-*-*

The King died only a few moments before Steven arrived. The room was eerily silent when he entered it. Pepe was sitting by the bed with his head in his hands while Masche stood next to him. Steven couldn’t help but wonder why no one sent for him when everyone else seemed to be there. Steven walked up to his older brother and put his hand on his shoulder. When Pepe looked up at him he smiled sadly, happy that his brother had come at last. Steven kneeled and took Pepe’s hand and kissed it, looking up at him.

“Long live the King.” He said, his voice shaky. Masche came and did the same as Steven. Pepe looked around the room as all of the servants bowed and said the same thing. Pepe took a deep breath and stood. The former King’s head advisor, Jose Mourinho, stepped forward and kissed his hand.

“I wish to remain by the King’s side, your Majesty.” He said. Pepe nodded.

“Of course. For now I wish not to appoint anyone until after the coronation. Today will be a day of mourning.” He said, looking around the room.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Everyone said in unison. Pepe looked at Steven and motioned with his head that he wanted to walk with him. Before they took two steps, Masche stepped in front of them.

“Steven-”

“Now is not the time or place, Javier.” Pepe said, cutting his youngest brother off. Masche glared at him but nodded. Steven’s jaw clenched, biting back what he really wanted to say. Pepe put his arm around Steven and led him out of their father’s chambers, with their massive entourage behind them. Their guards walked in front of them as they made their way to Pepe’s quarters in silence.

When they arrived, Pepe and Steven sat in two big chairs by one of the fireplaces in the rooms. This was to become Steven’s quarters shortly.

“When will they move us?” Steve asked, his voice low and gruff.

“I would assume within the day.” Pepe said, his head leaning back against he soft chair. “I don’t want to stay in his rooms.” Pepe said, his fingers holding tight to the armrest. “I love this chair.”

“I don’t want your rooms.” Steven said flatly. “Though your bed is bigger.” He said as an afterthought. Pepe laughed.

“And it has curtains on it. Keeps it warmer in the winter.” He said offhandedly as he stared into the fire, his mind somewhere else entirely. Steven looked at his hands, tears refusing to fall.

“You will be a better King.” Steven spoke softly. Pepe snorted under his breath.

“This country is a mess.”

“You can fix it.”

“As long as you are beside me, anything is possible.” Pepe said, his eyebrows raised. “I want you to still travel to Donostia, as father planned. Right after the Coronation.” He said. Steven nodded.

“A Crown Prince visiting during the mourning of his father.” Steven said as he nodded. “I am sure they would take more kindly to him now than when he was alive.” Pepe nodded.

“I want to talk to you, later. I will call on you tonight.” Pepe spoke gravely. Steven nodded and stood up, realizing that Pepe wanted to be alone.

“Send a messenger and I will come.” Steven said as he took his brother’s hand and kissed it again before he left.

The farther Steven walked in the castle the more upset he became. He wasn’t paying attention to where they were going, he was mindlessly following Martin and Daniel. They knew where to go and he was busy concentrating on holding in his feelings. His mind was reeling about the funeral, about how they would move Xabi all the way to Pepe’s rooms which were soon to be his. He thought about the Coronation where Pepe would be come King and he the Crown Prince. He thought about how his freedom, what little of it there was, would be again chopped in half by the new duties that would fall on him. He wished now that he was already an ambassador so that he wouldn’t have to take on such responsibilities. He would gain even more valets, even more gentlemen in waiting, more guards. He would be surrounded even as he slept now, with servants around him at all hours of the night in case he needed something. He wanted to know why Pepe hadn’t sent for him if he knew their father was on his death bed and why Masche had known and had been there as their father died.

By the time they reached his rooms he wanted to collapse. He turned to Jamie who looked worried.

“I don’t want them here, Carra.” He whispered. Jamie nodded and turned to everyone.

“I want you all out in the antechamber. Do not come in until you are summoned.” Jamie said sternly. Everyone bowed then walked out. Fernando appeared in the doorway. “Torres, go get Granero and tell him the prince wishes to be alone.” Fernando did as he was asked. Within moments Esteban and he walked out of the waiting room and into the antechamber.

Steven sighed deeply as he looked towards his room.

“Maybe you could stay in here if you don’t want to be near anyone?” Jamie offered, since Xabi was unable to get out of the bed. Steven shook his head.

“No, no. It will be fine I-” Just then, Sergio Ramos came bursting through the door, Kaka and Raul protesting as he did so. Sergio bowed and handed Steven a stack of letters. He looked knackered.

“Your Royal-” Sergio tried to catch his breath. “Whatever, these are for you. I was ran half dead around the castle. Everyone wants to set up meetings I told them you wouldn’t want to but they insisted I hand these to you-”

“Sergio sit.” Jamie said as he took the letters from Steven and placed them on the desk. “Steven isn’t seeing anyone today. Let alone people of the court trying to win his sway.” Jamie snarled, not at Sergio, but at the letters. Steven’s shoulders slumped as he closed his eyes. “Stevie, go.” He said as he pushed Steven into his room and shut the door.

Steven looked around, his eyes landing on Xabi who was sitting up in the bed, his face stricken.

“Is he-?” Xabi asked. Steven nodded as he walked over to the bed and fell onto it next to Xabi. Xabi didn’t know what to do or say. “I am so sorry, Stevie.” He offered, his hand sliding over Steven’s back and rubbing in circles, hoping it was comforting. Steven didn’t move for a while, just laying there with his face in the blankets.

“I wasn’t even there.” Steven said, his voice muffled. “No one sent for me.” He lifted his head and scooted closer to Xabi, wiping his face with a hand. “I was in here doing nothing and he was dying.”

“I am sure there is a reason for it.” Xabi spoke softly.

“And you know what? That bastard Masche tried to talk to me right afterwards.” Steven’s face contorted in anger. “What the fuck was he thinking, in our father’s rooms...” Tears overflowed and streamed down Steven’s cheeks. Xabi’s hand reached out and tried to brush them away.

“Stevie, maybe you should just rest.” Xabi offered. Steven laughed as he wiped the rest of his tears away and sat up.

“I don’t know what I am doing.” He said as he looked at his hands. Xabi set the book aside, on the bedside table and then scooted closer to Steven and grabbed a hold of his hands, his thumb ghosting over Steven’s knuckles.

“Were you close to the King?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head.

“No.” Another tear fell. “Honestly, I am-” Steven wasn’t sure if he even wanted to say it or not but Xabi squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I don’t want to be Crown Prince.” Steven said as his head fell against Xabi’s shoulder, resting in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Xabi’s arms wrapped around him easily as Steven relaxed against him. Xabi’s mouth was dry, he didn’t have anything to say to that statement.

“So don’t.” Steven looked up at him.

“What?” He asked.

“So don’t, become the ambassador you were studying to become. You can still do it.” Xabi stated. “Go to another country, do what you want. Go travel through the mountains again-”

Steven kissed Xabi on the lips. His hand found its way to the back of Xabi’s neck, holding onto him as Xabi’s mouth opened slightly at the contact. It wasn’t tentative, it was explosive. Xabi’s mind flashed to the night before when he watched Steven kiss Alexandra and this was nothing like that kiss. This was open mouthed, rushed, and dirty. Xabi’s fists were clenched around Steven’s tunic as he tugged at it. When they broke apart they were both out of breath. Xabi bit his lip, his face red, while Steven touched his lips with his fingers.

“I just... Oh Jesus.” He said as he fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. Xabi shifted where he sat, not sure what to make of what just happened.

“I am sorry for getting you worked up, Prince Steven.” Xabi whispered. Steven sat back up, his face pained.

“Why would you say that?” He asked. Xabi shook his head and shrugged. “Why would you call me that? Right now?” His voice was panicked. Xabi felt overwhelmed, he wasn’t sure what was expected of him at that moment.

“I said it because you didn’t seem like you meant to do it. And I called you that because that is who you are.” Steven shut his eyes.

“I did mean to do it.” Steven said as he leaned in again, this time not as rushed. Xabi’s breath caught as soon as Steven’s lips were back on his. This time Xabi’s hand was the one to lift up, cupping Steven’s face in his palm. The kiss ended seamlessly as Steven’s head once again fell to Xabi’s shoulder seeking comfort. “Don’t call me that unless we are in public.” He said, his lips ghosting across Xabi’s naked shoulder. He hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on after new bandages were put on him, it hurt his back to lift his arms over his head. Xabi’s eyes closed as Steven kissed his collarbone lightly, his lips barely moving.

“I won’t.” Xabi said as his fingers sifted through Steven’s hair. They sat in silence, eventually laying down with Steven’s arm slung across Xabi’s stomach and his head buried into the nook between Xabi’s chest and arm. Steven fell asleep to the soothing sound of Xabi’s breathing. Xabi also fell asleep with his hand on Steven’s hair, still sitting up with his head tilted to the side.

 

When Jamie Carragher came into the room he wasn’t at all surprised to see Steven passed out next to Xabi Alonso. He didn’t want to wake them but a summons arrived from Pepe and Jamie didn’t want to keep the new King waiting. Jamie cleared his throat and Xabi stirred. When he saw that it was Jamie his hand immediately left Steven and landed in his own lap. His face was beyond red and he refused to look Jamie in the eye.

“Alonso, wake him up he needs to go see the King.” Jamie said as he called Esteban and Raul into the room. Xabi looked down at Steven and tapped his shoulder.

“Stevie, you have to get up.” Xabi whispered as he did so. Without opening his eyes, Steven stretched and yawned. “You have been summoned by your brother.” Steven’s eyes shot open, reality came crashing back to him. He sat up and rolled off the bed just as Esteban and Raul came in.

Xabi looked down at his hands, so unsure about the Prince’s feelings towards him that he didn’t even want to look at him. He had just lost his father and now had more responsibilities that he in no way wanted. A kiss could mean nothing to him whereas it meant everything to Xabi. Xabi felt a wave of emotions threatening to overwhelm him so he held his breath, just for a few seconds, then let it out slowly. When he looked up he realized that Jamie had been watching him by his perch in the door frame. He said nothing.

Steven’s mind was fuzzy, so full of thoughts and nonthoughts that he was sure his mind would explode at any moment. He wasn’t even paying attention as they undressed and dressed him. He was staring off into space as they shaved him and made him look presentable. He was a zombie, empty of all feeling. When they walked back into his room he glanced over at Xabi who wasn’t looking at him at all. He wanted to say something to him, but he wasn’t sure Xabi was paying attention. He bit his lip and continued walking into the waiting room where he was suddenly surrounded by everyone he didn’t want to talk to.

Jamie was the last one to leave the room. As he walked by Xabi he put his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. Xabi looked up at him to find a smile on Jamie’s face.

“Thank you.” He said as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Xabi stared at the door for what seemed like minutes before he let out a sigh and looked around the room. The sun had set and the fire was low. Xabi was starving. He wondered if anyone stayed behind or if he was alone in the prince’s quarters. He pushed the covers off of himself and attempted to stand slowly. His body was stiff from laying down all day long and he was in pain, but it wasn’t too bad. He wobbled over to the fire to stoke it, bringing it back to life and adding more logs to it.

He walked to the door and opened it. Just as he thought, no one was there. Even Esteban was gone. Xabi frowned and shut the door again so he could keep the heat in the bedchamber. He grabbed his tunic and put it on. He grabbed a mug and filled it with water, glad to have something to drink. He grabbed the book from the bedside table and turned a chair around so that it was facing the fire and made himself comfortable.

When Steven arrived at the Crown Prince’s quarters he was surprised to see that servants had already taken all of Pepe’s personal belongings out of it. He looked back at Jamie, worried because all of his things were still in his rooms.

“I will send Kaka and Leiva to pack your things.” Jamie said as he turned to the two gentlemen in waiting to give them the orders.

Pepe was sitting by the fire in the same chair he was in earlier in the day. Steven joined him, sighing audibly as he sat. Pepe looked at his brother and smiled, albeit a sad one.

“They are making me move tonight, you as well.” Pepe said solemnly. Steven nodded.

“I doubt I will have much to move.” Steven said just above a whisper.

“You might as well just stay here and send servants to fetch your things straight away. I imagine that is what Masche will be doing.” Pepe said as he looked at the fire. Steven’s eyes widened. He didn’t leave anyone with Xabi, sans Esteban. There wasn’t even a guard. His throat constricted, his breathing became shallow. Steven turned to Jamie.

“Find as many servants as you can and have them bring me my things. You go as well and take Skrtel and Agger with you. I will not leave these quarters. Send Fernando to get Morgan to my rooms immediately.” He said urgently. Jamie nodded that he understood and walked off.

“What was that about?” Pepe asked. Steven cleared his throat.

“I left Xabi alone with no guard.” Pepe’s eyes widened.

“I see. I hope Masche didn’t decide to crash in while you are here.” Pepe said as he sighed. “I don’t know how I am going to sleep at all tonight, Stevie. In his bed, in his room. “I told them to light incense. I don’t want it smelling like father.” Pepe said offhandedly.

“We could just move tomorrow perhaps.” Steven offered. Pepe shook his head.

“No we move tonight.” He said as he closed his eyes. “They are moving to make the Coronation happen as soon as possible. I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Maybe it is for the best.”

“You say that because you get to leave right afterwards.” Pepe joked. Steven smiled for just a moment before dropping it.

“If you wish me not to go, I won’t go.” Pepe shook his head.

“Go, Stevie. You need to.” Steven nodded, glad his brother hadn’t changed his mind about him going. “You aren’t going to like this but you know that your guard and everything has to be upped now that you are Crowned Prince.” Steve slumped further into his chair and nodded. “You are the heir and if something were to happen to me well, it would all be on you, Steven.” Steven looked at his brother and sighed.

“Can we not talk about you dying. Father isn’t even in the ground yet.”

*-*-*

When Xabi heard the door to the antechamber open he thought nothing of it. When he heard voices he shut the book and stood up, stretching. He walked to the door and opened it to see Cristiano, Pepe, and Marcelo in the waiting room. His breath caught in his throat as he shut the door back and scrambled away from it and ran into the wardrobe, shutting that door as well. His heart was beating fast as he heard them messing around in the bedchamber. He wandered as far back into the wardrobe as possible, sitting on the floor and gathering his knees up with his arms he buried his head against them. He heard the wardrobe door open and their voices were clear as day.

“They haven’t even started packing his things yet.” Pepe said, exasperated.

“Well we can’t move Prince Steven’s things.” Cristiano said, sighing. “We’ll just have to wait for them to return.”

“I don’t see why we can’t help them move his things to the Crown Prince’s quarters.” Marcelo chimed in.

“Are you daft? Touching Prince Steven’s belongings when not asked?” Pepe spat. There was rustling around and Xabi swore he thought that they were wrestling but he refused to look or move.

“It would be like touching something of Masche’s...” Cristiano said as he walked closer to where Xabi was sitting in the dark. Xabi covered his mouth with his hand to keep from making a noise.

“What the bloody fuck are you three doing in here?” Esteban Granero’s voice rang throughout the wardrobe. Xabi let out a gasp as he relaxed, happy to know that Esteban returned.

“We came to move in Masche’s things.” Cristiano said.

“Well we obviously haven’t moved Stevie’s yet.” Xabi could tell that Esteban’s arms were crossed.

“We got that, yeah.” Pepe retorted.

“Do you need help, though?” Marcelo asked.

“I could use some, yeah.” Esteban lit a candle and jumped back when he saw Xabi curled in the corner. “Xabi what in the-”

“Holy shit we didn’t even know someone else was in here.” Pepe shouted. “What are you doing all the way back there?” He asked, walking forward. Xabi pressed himself against the wall and covered his ears with his hands. Esteban pushed Pepe back and bent down near Xabi, placing a hand on his knee.

“Xabi, they aren’t here for you. They are here to help move everything.”

“Why would we be here for him?” Marcelo asked.

“Probably because Masche is angry as fuck at him.” Pepe butted in. Cristiano nodded.

“You guys aren’t helping at all.” Esteban spat at them. “Xabi, come on you aren’t supposed to be out of bed.” Cristiano came forward and helped get Xabi to his feet.

“We aren’t here for you we swear.” Cristiano said as calmly as possible before he looked at Esteban. “Pirata, you might want to move him before Masche gets here though.” Esteban nodded.

“Well I can’t move him by myself. I went to get him food. I didn’t realize he was left here alone.”

“You know we have been telling Masche that we couldn’t get to him, after you and Sergio came to us.” Cristiano whispered. Esteban nodded.

“I know. Thanks.” They got Xabi back to the chair, he refused to get back in bed.

“Did you say you brought food?” Xabi asked. Esteban smiled and showed Xabi a plate full of meat and cheese, along with some bread. Xabi’s mouth watered.

“Thank you.” He said as he took the plate and coupled a piece of meat with some cheese and a small chunk of the bread.

“Alright, if we could get Steven’s things-” The door to the antechamber opened and Jamie walked in with what seemed like an army of servants. When he saw Cristiano, Marcelo,and Pepe his eyes went wide.

“What are you three doing here?” Jamie’s eyes fell to Xabi who was eating.

“Masche wanted his things moved in. He will be here within the hour.” Cristiano said. Xabi stopped chewing and looked at Jamie.

“Alright. Xabi hurry up and eat. Martin, Daniel, and I will escort you to the Crown Prince’s quarters.”

“He sent his guard?” Xabi asked. Jamie looked exasperated.

“He did.” Everyone looked at Jamie. “Well what are you lot waiting for? Let’s move Steven’s belongings.” All of the servants picked up books, the chessboard, letters, vials, raiding the wardrobe and getting as much as they could carry. Xabi grabbed a cloth and wrapped his meal up in it carefully.

“I can eat later.” He said as he tied it in a knot. He stood carefully, picking up his book and walked slowly over to Jamie. “I want to get out of here.” He whispered. Jamie gave him a curt nod and took the book and bundle of food from him just as Chris Morgan walked in.

“Xabi you shouldn’t be up.”

“How am I supposed to get to Steven’s new quarters then?” Xabi asked.

“If you walk anywhere I am taking you to the infirmary.” Chris scolded. Jamie glared at the physician.

“You will do no such thing.” He snarled. Xabi looked from Chris to Jamie.

“I wish to go to Steven. Please.” He looked at the ground, he wasn’t even wearing shoes. He had no idea where they were. Jamie looked down as well and laughed, handing Xabi back his things.

“Where did Granero put those things- Granero! Where are Xabi’s shoes?” Jamie said as he walked off into the wardrobe. Chris grabbed Xabi’s arm and started walking with him into the waiting room, towards the antechamber.

“Wait I need my shoes-” Xabi exclaimed. Chris’ grip on him tightened.

“We need to go, now.” Chris said as they got as far as the hallway before Martin and Daniel stopped them.

“Where are you going, Morgan?” Daniel Agger asked. Chris didn’t let go of Xabi’s arm.

“To the infirmary, of course.” Chris said as if it was obvious.

“He’s not to go anywhere without us, or Carra. Prince’s orders.” Daniel said, looking at Xabi then down at his feet. “Or without any shoes.” Chris looked at both Daniel and Martin and tightened his grip.

“You don’t understand.” Chris said. Xabi tried taking his arm away from Chris but it was to no avail.

“What don’t we understand? Our orders?” Martin asked. Jamie walked out to where they were standing.

“What is going on?” He asked.

“I need to take him to the infirmary, James.” Chris said seriously. Jamie shook his head.

“I don’t see why.”

“I should have demanded it from day one. I haven’t been able to act as I wish with him and I would feel more comfortable if I got to look at him in on my table.” Jamie had to admit that they should have let Xabi be looked at in the infirmary in the first place but Xabi seemed to be doing just fine now.

“Yes, I understand that but I am under strict orders-”

“The prince doesn’t know what is best for Alonso. As physician I wish to take him to the infirmary.”

“Agger and Skrtel are to stay with him at all times.” Jamie demanded. Chris nodded.

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Jamie looked at Xabi and sighed.

“Alright, I will go tell Steven where you will be.” Jamie turned to Martin and Daniel. “Do not let him out of your sight.” They both nodded as Jamie walked away, swiftly making his way back to where Steven was waiting.

When they rounded the corner to the infirmary, Xabi wasn’t feeling well at all. They were walking faster than he wanted to be going. He wasn’t exactly sure why Chris was in such a rush until he saw who was waiting at the entrance to the infirmary. Xabi blanched when he saw Masche come into view along with his guards Gerard Pique and Sergio Busquets. Xabi tensed and tried to turn around.

“I am sorry, Xabi. But he threatened me.” Chris said, sounding upset about what he was about to do. Xabi looked to Martin and Daniel for help. Daniel grabbed Chris’ wrist and twisted it, making him release his grip of Xabi’s arm. Martin grabbed onto Xabi and turned them around quickly, making a run for it as Daniel knocked out the physician. Gerard and Sergio were running towards them and Daniel was a few steps ahead of them.

“Xabi you have to run as fast as you can to Pepe’s.” Martin said as he pushed Xabi out ahead of him and then turned around to confront Masche’s men. Xabi didn’t look behind him as he ran as fast as he could through the castle.

Chapter 7

Pepe left Steven for his new quarters. Steven walked around, looking at every nook and cranny that he saw. These rooms were bigger, more extravagant than his were. There were three fireplaces and there were rooms for servants to sleep in off of the large waiting room. There was a large window that had a bench across it so that you could look across the courtyard. His new bed was huge and had curtains that could be drawn for privacy. The wardrobe was twice the size of his and the bath was larger. The walls were lined with comfy chairs for his servants to sit instead of wooden ones. The desk was larger and had drawers and the chair’s back was tall and lean. There were twice the amount of bookshelves which made Steven wish he had more books to fill them with. There were spiral stairs off of the waiting room that led up into a private study with more chairs, a desk, and the walls were lined with books.

Steven was in the private study when he heard Jamie’s voice ringing from the floor below. Steven popped his head out of the room and walked onto the stone balcony that overlooked the waiting room.

“Steven, what on earth is up there?” Jamie asked.

“An entire library.” Steven looked around, his eyebrows furrowing. “Where is Xabi?” He asked. Jamie sighed.

“Morgan insisted on taking him to the infirmary to do a proper check up. I sent him with Skrtel and Agger.” The look on Steven’s face was deadly as he rushed down the stairs.

“You what?” He hissed as he walked up to Jamie.

“I came to tell you that Chris Morgan wanted to check him in the infirmary. Our guards-”

“I heard you I just thought I made it clear that I wanted Xabi brought straight here.” Steven said as his fists clenched.

“Stevie I know that Xabi means a lot-”

“No. You don’t know.” Steven closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t go down there. I have no guards.” He said as he walked around the room. “Martin and Daniel will make sure he is fine.” Steven said, more to himself rather than to Jamie. Jamie nodded.

“They know to treat him as if their lives depended on it.” Steven nodded.

*-*-*

Xabi wasn’t really watching where he was going, not really. He knew the general vicinity he was headed towards and that he was headed in the right direction. He was in so much pain from running he could barely keep moving. What he wanted was to stop and catch his breath, to lay down or to have more salve. Tears stung in his eyes as he thought about Morgan betraying him. He almost got handed right to Masche on a silver platter. His heart was in his throat as he thought about what Masche would be doing to him at this very moment if he had gotten a hold of him. What’s worse, he probably would do those things to him on Steven’s bed.

He turned a corner without looking and ran head first into someone, knocking them both to the floor. Xabi got the wind knocked out of him, his food and book falling a good few feet away. Whoever he ran into was the first to get to his feet and tried to help Xabi up.

“Xabi what on earth are you running like that for?” Sergio asked him. Xabi opened his eyes with relief.

“Sergio, oh god. You have to get me to Stevie.” He said as he scrambled to his feet. “Pique and Busquets are behind me...” He said as he picked up his belongings. Sergio looked down the hall, not seeing anyone. He picked up his dropped letters and nodded.

“I see. Come on, this way, I know a secret passage.” He said as he grabbed onto Xabi’s wrist and dragged him the opposite way he was just going. Xabi, suddenly struck with anxiety because they were headed towards Masche, yanked his hand away from Sergio as he shook his head.

“No, no. Not you too.” He said as a tear fell down his cheek. Sergio looked confused.

“What do you mean, not me too? I am taking you to Stevie.” He said, taking Xabi’s hand and squeezing it as they went up to a tapestry and moved it out of the way. Underneath it was a walkway that lead into darkness.

“Morgan he, he was going to turn me over to Masche.” Xabi said as he looked down the darkened passage. “I don’t want to go in there.” Sergio grabbed a torch from a nearby sconce and ushered Xabi into the walkway.

“It is faster and I guarantee you that they don’t know about this.” Sergio said as he took Xabi’s hand and squeezed it. “And I would never hand you over to them, ever.” He said as he brought the torch out in front of them so that they could see where they were walking. “What happened, how are you alone?” Sergio asked.

“Well, Carra came with Martin and Daniel to take me to Steven’s new quarters and then Chris came and told them I had to go to the infirmary. Carra left to go tell Steven where I would be and then when we saw Masche. Martin and Daniel told me to run and they started to fight with Pique and-”

“Why would Jamie let you go, though?” Sergio asked. Xabi shrugged.

“Chris was very convincing. But he had me by the arm really tight, I knew something was wrong but I wasn’t sure what was happening until I saw Masche.” Xabi said as he looked behind him, into the darkness.

“Alright well it shouldn’t be long now.” Sergio said as they came to a divide. They turned left. Xabi hissed in pain as they sped up. “Are you OK?”

“No, I’m not. But keep going. I am not stopping.”

*-*-*

The door to the antechamber kept opening and closing with all of the traffic coming through bringing Steven’s things in. Esteban was having a field day in the new wardrobe, choosing where to place everything and excited to see the space that he had to put things, even the fact that he had a small room to call his own in the back now that Steven was Crown Prince.

Steven was sitting in Pepe’s chair, now his, while Jamie paced around the room.

“Your pacing is not helping anything, Carra.” Steven said as he stared into the fire. Jamie scoffed at him. They both looked over to the tapestry on the wall as it began to move, then suddenly Sergio and Xabi appeared. Steven shot to his feet and ran over.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as Xabi dropped the food and the book on the floor and he grabbed onto Steven as he leaned on him.

“And coming through the wall?!” Jamie asked as he walked up to the tapestry, examining the dark passageway.

“It was a trick.” Xabi said into Steven’s tunic, tears falling freely now that he finally felt safe. Steven looked to Jamie and then to Sergio.

“Xabi said that when they got to the infirmary Masche was waiting for him.” Steven looked at Jamie.

“You have to be joking.” Jamie said as he looked at Xabi.

“Xabi, are you alright? How did-”

“Chris was leading me to them.” He said, pushing off of Steven and standing on his own, drying his tears with his sleeves. Jamie looked at Steven and shook his head.

“I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t.” Steven said as he took a deep breath looking at Xabi. “You look like you’re in pain.” He said as his knuckles ghosted across Xabi’s flushed cheek. Xabi nodded.

“Beyond it. I ran as fast as I could when Martin told me too. They both turned around and fought off Pique and Busquets.” He said, still catching his breath. Steven looked at Jamie.

“We have to go find them.” Steven turned to Sergio. “Go to the King’s quarters and tell Pepe what happened, everything. Tell him I need more guards. Tell him mine are missing in action.” Sergio nodded and ran back through the passageway. Steven summoned Fernando and Raul over to help Xabi walk into the bedchamber and then into the wardrobe. “We need hot water.” Steven said to Raul.

“I will run.” Raul said as he disappeared. Esteban rushed over and had Xabi sit carefully on a small stool as he took of his tunic.

“You’re bleeding.” He said as Xabi hissed. There was a bruise on his arm, small finger tip shaped bruises, from where Chris held onto him.

“Probably from twisting and running. Opened all the wounds on my back.” Xabi looked up at Steven. “What will I do without that salve?” He asked, pleading. Steven’s arms were crossed as he looked around for Kaka and Lucas.

“Kaka I need you to go to the infirmary and raid it for supplies. Take Lucas with you. If Morgan is there tell him that he should prepare himself for the consequences of what he did. Demand that he give over the salve and fresh bandages.” Steven said as Kaka nodded his head repeatedly before heading out with Lucas. Esteban started to unwrap Xabi’s bandage and gasped. Steven went around to look at it.

“You were right, Xabi. Everything that had scabbed over is open again.” Esteban whispered. Xabi’s head hung low. “But I think most of the bleeding as stopped.” The ewerer arrived and Esteban got a bowl for some of the water. He ripped up a cloth and dunked it in the warmer water and began cleaning the blood off of Xabi’s back. Jamie grabbed Steven’s arm and led him out of the wardrobe.

“Stevie, what exactly are you going to do to Morgan? He was doing as Masche asked of him.” Jamie spat. “Xabi isn’t royalty, he is a servant.” Steven glared at Jamie then looked back at Xabi who was whispering to Esteban.

“I don’t know, put him in the stocks for the night. I will deal with him in the morning.” Steven covered his eyes with his hand. “My father died today and Masche has to go and pull this, today!” He screamed. Everyone looked at him. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes Xabi was looking at him, his lips pressed shut.

“Alright. As soon as Ramos is back I will send for the Captain of the guard.” Steven nodded at Jamie and began to walk into the waiting room where he found Martin and Daniel leaning against the doorway, panting.

“Did he make it here alright?” Martin asked between gasps for breath. Steven nodded, walking towards them.

“Are you two alright?” He asked. They both nodded. Daniel had a black eye and Martin had a gash in his shoulder.

“We will be. Pique and Busquets fared worse.” Daniel said, smiling a little. Steven gave him a short smile in return.

“What about Masche?”

“Ran like the coward he is.” Martin spat. Fernando brought the two guards water and cloths to tie off their injuries until they could be looked at. “That bastard Morgan. He’s in need of a physician himself now, thanks to Dagger.” Martin said as they sat in two chairs against the wall.

“Good, Kaka won’t run into trouble bringing up supplies.”

“Supplies for who?” Daniel asked.

“Xabi.” Steven spoke quietly. Martin and Daniel frowned.

“He going to be alright?” Martin asked. Steven nodded.

“Yeah, he will be.”

They sat in silence until the presence of the King was announced and everyone stood. Pepe walked in and went straight over to Steven.

“What is this I hear of our brother and a treacherous physician?” Pepe asked as they sat in the chairs that they had occupied earlier that evening. Steven told him everything that had happened, letting Pepe take it all in. When they were almost through, Kaka came in with everything that was asked of him. Fernando followed Kaka to the wardrobe to help them with Xabi.

When Steven finished Pepe was quiet for more than five minutes, mulling over what he wanted to say and do.

“I don’t know what to do about Masche, Stevie. This is so outrageous. I can’t begin to comprehend why he would want a servant so badly. As for Morgan, he is through. I see no reason for him to continue to be the Royal Physician if we can’t trust him. A few days in the stocks then throw him out on his own in the village. I think keeping Masche to his rooms until the Coronation is all I can do.” Pepe said as he looked at his brother to see what he thought of that. Steven was looking at his hands.

“If that is all you can do then I agree, brother.”

By the time Pepe left and people stopped coming and going from his rooms, Steven was so beyond exhausted that he wanted to tell Raul and Esteban that he didn’t need to change, that he just wanted to take his boots off and fall into his bed. Not his bed, but Pepe’s. They wouldn’t hear it though and they ushered him into the giant wardrobe and changed him then left him in his room. Esteban went to his new quarters in the back of the wardrobe and Raul went into the servants rooms that were just off of the waiting room. Jamie was sitting in a chair by the fire, waiting for him.

“I will look through all your letters and see who wanted to have a private audience with you before I turn in.” Jamie said as he stood.

“Do you have a room in here as well?” Steven asked. Jamie nodded.

“I do. You will never be able to get rid of me now.” He smirked. Steven smiled at his best friend, his eyes barely open.

Steven walked over to the bed to find that Xabi was asleep on one side of it. He looked back to the door where Jamie stood, grinning at him. Steven glared at him and shook his head as he took the curtains, closing them for privacy. He then walked to the other side of the bed, got in, then did the same. He crawled under the covers, his hands reaching out to find Xabi’s face in the darkness. When he did, he cupped his face in his hands and leaned forward until his lips found Xabi’s. He kissed him until he awoke, responding to his kiss by letting Steven’s tongue graze his and shifting so that Steven could slide on top of him under the sheets.

Xabi’s fingers intertwined in Steven’s hair as they deepened the kiss. Xabi pulled away first, kissing him softly and chastely before speaking.

“Stevie, I don’t want to be a reason for anything to happen in this castle.” Xabi whispered.

“You aren’t the reason.” Steven said as he kissed Xabi’s neck, his hand resting on Xabi’s stomach. Xabi bit his lip then captured Steven’s lips with his, their mouths opening to each other as Steven rolled onto his back and Xabi straddled him. Steven held onto Xabi’s thighs as they continued kissing. “Your back-”

“My back is so numb right now from the salve that I could do just about anything.” Xabi said as his hands roamed underneath Steven’s shirt, over his abs, trailing across the patch of hair just below his navel. Steven groaned at the touch.

“Then if I do this, it won’t hurt?” He asked as he flipped Xabi over onto his back as he kissed his neck, his shoulder, the skin just above where the bandage bound him. Xabi closed his eyes and bit his lip as Steven’s hands brushed across his erection. Xabi’s eyes shot open and he tried to sit up.

“Steven, what are you-”

“Do you not want me to?” Steven asked in the darkness. They couldn’t see each other, not in the slightest, because of the curtains. They could still hear the crackle of the fire that was burning brightly, but they couldn’t see five inches in front of their faces.

“I should be the one. You are-”

“If you say I am prince-” Xabi was silent, but his chest was heaving, his heart was in his throat and he wanted more than anything for Steven to touch him. Steven didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t want to. His fingers hurriedly worked at the string that was crisscrossed at Xabi’s crotch that was holding his pants tightly to his hips. Steven wasn’t used to having to undress anyone, not even himself and he was getting impatient. Xabi moved Steven’s hands out of the way, easily loosening it enough so that his pants could slip down his thighs. Steven sighed as Xabi’s fingers found his hair and tugged gently at him.

“Just... don’t-”

“I won’t hurt you.” Steven said as he took Xabi’s erection in his hand and stroked him, making Xabi squirm at the touch. His mouth found Xabi’s head easily, his tongue lapping at it, trailing up and down the shaft before he took Xabi into his mouth. Xabi mewed at the feel of Steven’s mouth around him, how wet and warm he was, how his tongue flicked at him.

“Oh fuck, Stevie-” Xabi hissed as Steven carefully rubbed his balls together as he bobbed his head, sucking at him. Steven released Xabi’s cock from his mouth to catch his breath, stroking him in the mean time. Xabi’s elbows were propping him up from the bed, one of his knees were bent and leaning to the side as his toes curled. “I can’t believe you are doing this.” Xabi said as he panted. Steven’s brow furrowed as he let go of Xabi and crawled up the bed, straddling him.

“Why do you say that?” Steven asked as he reached his hand out to find Xabi’s face, then he leaned in to kiss him.

“Because I am broken.” Xabi whispered as Steven’s tongue trailed across his shoulder, his mouth attaching to the base of his neck.

“You’re no more broken than me.” Steven said as his hands reached down and once again started stroking Xabi’s hardened cock. They kissed, Xabi moaning into Steven’s mouth as Steven twisted his wrist and his thumb grazed across Xabi’s head. Xabi came into Steven’s hand, his fists clutching at the sheets and his mouth open and panting for breath. Steven crawled off of Xabi and opened the curtains enough so that he could climb out to find a cloth to wipe his hand off with. Xabi pulled his pants back up, suddenly very aware of what just happened. When Steven returned, Xabi was turned onto his side with his hands curled against his chest. The light from the fire danced across his face as Steven crawled over him then wrapped his arms around him. “What’s wrong, Xab?” Steven asked.

“Everything is so fucked up.” Xabi said as his fingers grasped at Steven’s nightshirt. “I can’t begin to explain-”

“You don’t need to explain anything to me.” Steven said as he kissed Xabi’s forehead. Xabi scooted closer to Steven, his face buried in the nook between Steven’s shoulder and neck, while one of his hands traveled down and cupped Steven’s bulge. Steven hissed as his hips bucked forwards into Xabi’s touch. Steven’s pants were easier to deal with than Xabi’s were. With one hand Xabi wrapped his fingers around Steven’s already thick and wet cock and stroked him as his other hand held tightly to his shirt. They hungrily kissed each other until Steven came. Both of them panting, Steven, thinking ahead, had brought the cloth that he cleaned himself off with to bed. He cleaned Xabi’s hand and then threw it out of the bed, shutting the curtains behind it.

They fell asleep with Steven’s arms wrapped around Xabi, Xabi’s hands clutching Steven’s shirt, and their legs tangled between the sheets.

*-*-*

Raul was the one to find them in the morning, when he opened the curtains to the bed. He stared wide eyed for only a moment before he reshut the curtains and went to find Jamie who was sitting at the desk in the waiting room.

“Carra, I think you need to see something.” Raul whispered. Jamie looked up at him confused as he was halfway through writing a letter to he and Steven’s friend Michael Owen.

“What are you on about? Get Steven up. If he wants to train he has to do so earlier now that he has to spend his afternoons studying for Donostia and going to meetings with the various advisors with the King.” Jamie rambled on. Raul was nodding his head but didn’t say anything until he was done.

“Yes, Carra. I know all of that. But you see... he and Xabi are...” Jamie’s head shot up, he was grinning.

“They aren’t-” He said as he stood up and rushed into the prince’s bedchamber and over to the bed where he opened the curtains slowly. They hadn’t moved in the slightest all night long. Jamie coughed loudly, making Xabi stir first. He jumped back as he released Steven’s shirt, his face rapidly becoming red. Raul went on the other side of the bed and opened the curtains, letting sunlight in.

“I... we..” Xabi tried to think of something to say but Jamie just laughed at him.

“Come on, Alonso, up with you. How is your back?” Jamie asked, seriously. Xabi nodded as he carefully got out of the bed and onto his feet.

“The salve works.” Was all he said as he walked over to Fernando who was also blushing. Xabi gave him a look, to which Fernando smiled. Jamie poked Steven in the chest.

“Get up, Stevie. For fuck’s sake.” He said as he poked him again.

“If you don’t stop poking me I will maul you with this pillow.” Steven said as he sat up.

“Do you or do you not want to train with the squires?” Jamie asked him. Steven nodded, edging off of the bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I do. Jesus, calm down.” He stopped before he even got off the bed, not realizing where he was. He had forgotten all about the day before, about his father, about how he was no longer in his rooms. He looked around the large room at Jamie, Raul, Fernando... and at Xabi. The side of his mouth lifted slightly as he saw him standing. Raul ushered Steven into the wardrobe where Esteban was waiting along with warm water. As soon as the door to the wardrobe was closed Jamie walked up to Xabi, who suddenly wanted to run and hide from the advisor.

“You and Stevie, eh?” He said. Xabi looked down at his feet and nodded, sure that his face was still red. “You know, I have never in my life seen Stevie with anyone. Not Alexandra, certainly.” Xabi looked up to see Jamie smiling at him.

“Nothing to be ashamed about, Alonso. I am just-” Jamie made a indiscernible hand motion. “You will be good for him.” He said as he walked out of the room. Xabi let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

“What happened?” Fernando asked. Xabi just looked at him and shook his head. “You don’t have to say, sorry.” He said as he walked over to one of the chairs against the wall. Xabi smiled at him.

“We like each other.” Xabi whispered, mostly to himself. Fernando grinned back. Xabi walked over to a water basin and pour fresh water from a pitcher into it to wash his face. He looked down and saw the cloth from the night before and picked it up, looking around for somewhere to dispose of it. He didn’t want to look back at Fernando in case he asked what it was. He went over to the bed, crouched down and put the dirty cloth into the chamberpot that was stored underneath it. He went back to the basin and grabbed the lye soap and dunked his hands in the water and scrubbed them clean and then his face and neck. After he dried off he walked back over to Fernando. “What happened to my dinner from last night, do you know?” Xabi asked. Fernando nodded.

“We put it with your book, on one of the tables. I doubt it will be alright now though.” Fernando said as they walked into the waiting room. Xabi frowned. He was starving. “I could go get you something, though? I know you aren’t allowed out.” Fernando said. Xabi smiled and looked at Jamie who had been listening.

“I am sure that will be fine. After you come back, stay here with Xabi. The new guards are posted outside the antechamber now as well. They will be the ones to accompany us to the training grounds while Skrtel and Agger stay here.” Jamie said, not looking up from his letter.

“But they are Steven’s guards.” Xabi insisted. Jamie looked up at him.

“And I am telling you he doesn’t trust his new guard.”

“So he should keep his guard the same.” Jamie stood up, looming over the desk in front of Xabi. Xabi put his hands on his hips. “There is no reason that he should switch his guard.”

“He no longer trusts anyone but them with guarding you.”

“How do you know this, he just woke up.” Xabi hissed.

“Because I know him better than you and I am telling you that is what he wants.” Jamie was raising his voice now. Xabi wasn’t stepping back.

“What are you two fighting about?” Steven asked as he walked into the room. Jamie and Xabi stopped bickering and looked at Steven who had his hands on his hips.

“Your new guard arrived. I have given Skrtel and Agger the task of staying here with Alonso while the new guard goes with us to training.” Jamie stated. Steven nodded, agreeing.

“So what is the problem? That is what I would have suggested.” Steven asked directly to Jamie who looked at Xabi. Xabi made a face, dropping his hands to his sides.

“They are your guard, Sir. I do not wish for you to not have your trusted guard with you at all times.” He said. Steven sighed at the use of ‘sir’. Jamie raised his eyebrows at it.

“Do not start with that already.” Steven said as he walked up to him and openly kissed his cheek. Xabi turned red, gasping at the contact in such a public manner. “I will be back for lunch, before I have to go to meetings all afternoon. I have to meet with so many people,” he whispered into Xabi’s ear before he kissed him once on the lips.

Steven turned to Jamie. ”Do you have the list of everyone who you sent messages to, letting them know I will see them?” He asked, Jamie nodded, walking next to Steven as they left the quarters with an entire entourage of people following behind, leaving Fernando, Xabi, and Esteban alone in the large suite.

 

Chapter 8

As soon as the door shut, Fernando and Esteban turned towards Xabi, expecting him to spill. Xabi shook his head and made a hand motion.

“No, I am not discussing-”

“Oh come on, Xabi.” Esteban pleaded.

“If you don’t say something I won’t go get you food.” Fernando jested. Xabi looked affronted. He really was starving. “OK, I will still go get you food. But you have to give us something.”

“You do realize that Steven has never, ever been with anyone? Not sleeping in the same bed I mean. When he was younger Pepe locked him in his room with this girl-” Xabi covered his ears.

“I don’t want to hear it.” He said. Esteban laughed. When Xabi uncovered his ears, Esteban continued.

“And he wouldn’t let him out until they had sex.”

“That is horrible.” Xabi frowned. Esteban shrugged.

“She was a courtier and was more than happy-”

“Enough.”

“He never used any servants though.” Xabi sighed, exasperated.

“Pirata if you don’t shut up-”

“I will stop if you tell me what happened.” Xabi glared at him.

“Nothing happened.”

“Liar.” Fernando teased. “What was that cloth you put into the chamberpot?” Xabi covered his eyes with his hand and sighed.

“You two are ridiculous.”

“Well?” They both said at the same time as Sergio walked in with a stack of messages for Steven.

“What’s going on in here?” He asked cheerily.

“Xabi and Stevie slept together last night.” Fernando said nonchalantly. Sergio smiled knowingly.

“I bet they did.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Xabi asked, his arms flailing to his sides. Sergio smirked.

“It means that Stevie doesn’t leave his guards behind for nothing.” He said as he sat down in one of the huge chairs by the fire. “These chairs are amazing.” He said as he crossed his legs and leaned back. Xabi rolled his eyes.

“So what happened?” Fernando asked again.

“We went to sleep.” Xabi said as he picked up his book and sat across from Sergio. They all huffed.

“Such lies.”

“And slander.”

“You guys are five year olds.” Xabi said, unamused by Sergio and Fernando’s banter.

“Xabi, do you think we should look at your back again? Maybe take a bath?” Esteban asked. Xabi shrugged.

“It wouldn’t hurt. I think the salve is wearing off.” He said as he stretched slightly. Xabi was glad of the change in topic.

“I will go get food.” Fernando said. Sergio stood up.

“I will go with you, I need to go do more running around the castle, as always.” He chimed in. They waved good bye as they walked out of the quarters. Esteban smiled at Xabi.

“Let’s go use that warm water that Stevie didn’t use this morning.” Xabi nodded, thinking that sounded like a good plan.

“And I am not talking about Steven and I.” Xabi exclaimed. Esteban laughed.

*-*-*

Training went by faster than normal. There was no time to go back to Steven’s quarters for lunch, which made Steven unhappy. Jamie sent word to Xabi that Steven wouldn’t be back until nightfall, which made Steven feel even worse. The meetings were dull and repetitive as he sat next to Pepe, listening to various people ask to be considered as Pepe’s board of advisers. There were bribes, offers of daughters’ virginity, and promise of more land.

Steven bit his lip as he idly paid attention to a proposal. Minutes seemed like hours and hours felt like days. After this he still had to meet and prepare for Donostia. The funeral was tomorrow, as was the Coronation. The castle was in a rush to prepare for that all in the same day. The day after that they were leaving for Donostia. Everything was happening so fast. It would take days to get there by carriage, not to mention that they practically had a caravan coming along. There would be numerous guards on horseback, a wagon with supplies, and at least three carriages for Steven and his servants. Steven didn’t even want to think about the ride there. Sitting in a bumpy carriage with nothing to do.

Steven snapped out of it when he realized that the meetings were over and they got through everyone. Pepe looked so tired, he was sure he might have fallen asleep with his eyes open on the throne.

“Dinner should be lively.” Steven said as they both stood and stretched. Pepe snorted.

“Dinner sounds like too much work.” He said as they walked towards the Great Hall.

“First dinner as King.” Steven said, patting Pepe on the back.

“I want you at my right side.” Pepe spoke softly. Steven nodded.

“Of course, brother.”

*-*-*

When Steven finally made it back to his rooms, he was relieved to find Xabi sitting in the waiting room in a chair by the fire, reading. Fernando was asleep in the chair across from him and Esteban was sitting on the floor by the fire patching a tunic of his. As he walked in, Xabi looked up and smiled at him. Steven couldn’t help but smile back. Esteban stood up and stretched.

“Would you like a bath?” He asked. Steven nodded. “Excellent. Xabi and I boiled water in the kettle for you.” Esteban said as he took the kettle, that had minutes before whistled, using the tunic he was fixing as a mitt and walked into the bedchamber, towards the wardrobe. Xabi put his book down and followed Esteban.

Xabi was the one undressing him. Steven almost pushed Xabi’s hands away. It seemed wrong, Xabi taking his clothes off in a professional manner now. He knew that if he did that Xabi would only try to do his job harder, insist on being treated like the others. Steven got goosebumps as Xabi unlaced his pants, pulling them down his legs so that he could step out of them. His fingers wrapped around his ankle for just a moment and Steven had to bite back a moan. When Xabi stood up Steven could see that his cheeks were pink, that his breathing was shallow. Steven had to get in the tub as quickly as possible.

Esteban was smirking to himself as he folded Steven’s clothes and put them away, bringing out evening wear for him. Xabi stood with his back against the wall, with his eyes shut and his hands hanging limply at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to watch Steven as he bathed but he didn’t trust his body to betray him in front of Esteban or if Jamie walked in like he was prone to do. Why he wasn’t leaning on the door frame now, Xabi didn’t know.

When Steven was clean he stood up, wanting to get out of the now barely lukewarm water. Xabi came forward with a towel, handing it to him with his eyes averted. Steven’s heart plummeted as he watched Xabi back away biting his lip. Steven dried off as quickly as possible, loving the fact that he was doing it himself and he didn’t have to stand still while someone else did something so intimate to him. It had always bothered him the most. Now that he had that small freedom it helped calm him down.

As Xabi bent down to help him into a pair of pants, Steven leaned over and put his hand on Xabi’s shoulder as he stepped into them. Xabi looked up at him and chewed at the inside of his mouth, his eyes trailing over Steven’s naked form then up into his eyes. Steven’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw the way that Xabi was looking at him. That doubt that he had only minutes before was gone as Xabi hiked the pants up, tugging Steven forward as he tied them. Steven’s hands fell onto Xabi’s upper arms as he tightened the pants, his fingers grazing his crotch multiple times on purpose. Steven could feel heat in his cheeks and himself waking up, coming to life. His grip tightened on Xabi’s arm, squeezing it gently, willing him to stop.

Xabi dropped his hands, smiling. Esteban brought a soft cotton shirt over Steven’s head, its sleeves had to be tied, as well as the collar. Esteban tied the collar with ease as Xabi did the wrists, their fingers brushing against each other as he did so. Esteban coughed, getting their attention as he brought a leather tunic over Steven’s head, securing it with leather straps.

“What’s all this for?” Steven asked, not sure why he was being dressed so elaborately after dinner.

“Did Jamie not tell you, Sir? Lady Alexandra is to visit you tonight.” Esteban said, clearly not amused at this news. Steven’s jaw dropped. He had just seen her the other night what would she want with him again so soon-

His father’s death. Of course. She wanted to mourn with him, to be with him in his time of need. Steven looked at Xabi who was now looking at his hands, he ached. He wanted Xabi, not Alexandra.

“When was this decided?” Steven asked, putting his hands on his hips. Jamie’s voice rang out from behind them.

“As you were in the bath a note was sent. You two didn’t notice Esteban disappear or I walk into the wardrobe.” Jamie snickered. Steven glared at him.

“And you responded with yes?”

“It wasn’t a ‘may I dine with you?’ note, Steven. It was a ‘I am coming to be with you tonight’ note.” Jamie made a face. “So get ready to either sleep with the girl or refuse her advances.” Jamie looked between them, his eyes sad whereas his face was serious.

“Bollocks.” Steven spat as he walked out of the wardrobe and into the bedchamber. “How long do I have?”

“Her messenger said within the hour.” Jamie said, handing Steven the note. Steven read it and then tossed it into the fire.

“I don’t want to deal with her.”

“She wants to be with you before you go to-”

“Yes I know. I get it. But I don’t want her. I want-” Steven stopped and looked at Xabi who was standing in the door frame of the wardrobe. “I can’t do this.” Steven said as he walked into the waiting room and ran up the stairs into the library. Jamie looked at Xabi and tried to smile.

“He didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine.” Xabi said as he walked back into the wardrobe to clean up the towels and to straighten up before Alexandra arrived. Esteban silently helped him, not really knowing what to say to him.

Jamie stood standing in the bedchamber looking at the ceiling, wishing he could have sent a letter back to Alexandra saying that the prince was not receiving visitors. Jamie walked out of the room and shouted up towards the study.

“Steven hiding won’t do you any good!” His voice echoed throughout the rooms, bouncing easily off of the stone walls. Jamie could hear Steven groan from the study.

“Bugger off, Carra.” He spat. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“You should meet your fiance down here when she arrives.”

“You should go write a damned letter or something.” Steven retorted horribly. Jamie laughed. “It’s not funny, Carra.”

“Oh it is, you acting like a brat.”

“Me a brat? I just want to be left alone-”

“Like some petulant child.” Jamie yelled. Steven appeared at the balcony, glaring at him for a moment before he made his way slowly down the stairs.

“Are you done?” Jamie asked. Steven made a face at him and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. Jamie sighed and joined him, waiting for the inevitable.

“Quite.” Steven said through gritted teeth as he drumming his fingers against the arm rest. Jamie cleared his throat.

“Stevie, I want you happy. But you can’t just throw her to the side.” Jamie said, not looking at Steven but instead was focusing on the fire. Steven huffed.

“You think I don’t know that?” He said, likewise, not looking at his his best friend.

“Maybe I should take Xabi upstairs into the study?” Jamie offered. Steven closed his eyes, his face pained as he nodded.

“I think so.” His voice was weak, just above a whisper. Jamie stood up, touching Steven’s shoulder as he went to fetch Xabi.

He found Xabi laying down on Esteban’s bed, in the small room adjoining the wardrobe. Jamie scooted Xabi over so he could sit. He sighed as Xabi looked at him.

“She should be here soon. How about we get your book and go into the study upstairs? Have you seen it yet?” Jamie asked. Xabi shook his head.

“I am not a child, you know.” He said, picking at the blanket that covered the bed. Jamie smiled.

“I know.”

“I am not weak, either. Just because... of everything that happened. It doesn’t mean I am some girl that needs saving all the time.” He whispered. Jamie nodded.

“We know.”

“So don’t treat me like one.”

“Alright then. Xabi get your ass up we are going to go play chess in the study. I am sick of playing against Steven, he is horrible at it.” Xabi let a small smile escape from his lips at Jamie’s quip. Xabi sat up slowly, stretching. “How’s the back?” Xabi shrugged.

“The salve works.”

“You keep saying that.”

“It means I am in pain.” He said, looking at Jamie. “And I don’t want to complain. I was taught not to complain.” He said as they walked out of the bedchamber. When Xabi saw Steven he instinctively moved behind Jamie, suddenly not wanting to confront him. Steven stood up as Jamie stopped suddenly. Xabi ran into his back. Jamie laughed, moving out of the way. Steven and Xabi stood there for a moment in silence. Everyone was looking at them. Steven cleared his throat and everyone, sans Jamie, seemed to go about doing something with great interest.

“I don’t want her here.” Steven said uncertainly, his voice wavering. Xabi’s lips were pressed together and his back was straight, his arms at his sides.

“You’re the Crown Prince you can do anything you wish.” The words stung.

“I cannot.” Bitterness and loneliness soaked Steven’s words as the door opened and Fernando announced the arrival of Alexandra. Xabi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before, without looking at Steven, he walked up the stairs to the study.

Xabi heard Alexandra’s shrill voice as he walked up the stairs. When he got to the balcony he looked down to see her hugging Steven, with her fingers in his hair, planting kisses on his cheeks. He couldn’t hear words, just mumblings of them talking. Steven’s hands were on her hips and their faces were so close together. Jamie cleared his throat behind him, urging him to walk into the study. Xabi went in and stood by the doorway, looking around the small library. It reminded him of somewhere, in the back of his mind. He couldn’t think about that now. Now he had to beat Jamie at chess.

“Do you know how to play?” Jamie asked as he sat down. Xabi smirked.

“Of course.”

*-*-*

“Oh Steven, I wanted to come see you as soon as word spread.” Alexandra said as he managed to pry her fingers off of him. “Are you alright?” She asked, genuinely worried about him. Steven wasn’t in the mood for Alex.

“I am doing fine.”

“These new quarters are exquisite. What a lovely bed.” She said as they walked into his bedchamber. Steven held his breath and counted to ten.

“Most exquisite.” He mimicked her wording as he looked around. They were alone, regrettably. To his dismay Alexandra sat on the bed and beckoned him over, her hands making a grabby gesture repeatedly. He held back a sigh as he gave her his hands. She swung them to and fro easily.

“Oh, dearest. Lie with me.” She pleaded. Steven’s breath hitched in his throat. “We are to be married soon. I don’t see the point in us not waiting any longer. A prince at your age should have mistresses and-”

“I am not like that.” Steven said, monotoned.

“Oh, silly. I know you aren’t like that. But there isn’t a reason I can’t cheer you up.” She purred as her hand glided across his crotch. Steven took a step back. “Don’t be so modest, Steven.” She said as she pulled him towards her. Steven was pretty positive that he wasn’t being modest.

“Alex, I need you to stop.” He said firmly. She pouted.

“Whatever for?” Steven’s chest was pained, he felt like he couldn’t breathe at all, couldn’t catch his breath properly.

“Alex you can’t just announce that you are coming to see me. You are supposed to wait to be called upon.” Her hands dropped to her lap. “The other night you invited yourself to dinner with me and I shouldn’t have-”

“Steven what exactly are you saying?” She asked as she stood up.

“I don’t want to lie with you, Alex.” He said through gritted teeth. He was being harsh, he knew it. “We are betrothed to each other, yes. But that doesn’t constitute that we do anything before marriage.” Alex looked distraught.

“Why on earth would you say that to me?” She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. “I expected you to be in mourning but this behavior is outrageous, Steven.” She screamed as she walked out of the room. Steven covered his eyes with his hand and took a deep breath as he heard her leave the quarters. He stood still in the middle of the room, his head buzzing. Before he knew it, he heard footsteps entering the room. He didn’t even have to drop his hand before he knew who it was.

“Did you run her off?” Jamie asked. Steven laughed.

“I guess you could call it that.”

“Did she slap you?” He asked. Steven shook his head.

“She should have.” Steven said as he sighed, dropping his hand. Xabi was standing next to Jamie, his gaze unwavering. “I couldn’t let her... I didn’t want her.” He whispered. Xabi walked forward and wrapped his arms around Steven, burying his face in his chest. Steven looked up at Jamie who just smirked then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“I thought you were going to sleep with her.” Xabi said into Steven’s chest. Steven laughed.

“She wanted to.”

“You’re going to marry her.” Xabi stated. Steven sighed.

“I don’t want to.”

“That isn’t the point.” Xabi said, exasperated. “As Crown Prince you must marry to continue the line.”

“You’re stating that like I don’t know-”

“I know that you know I am saying it more for myself.” They were clinging to each other, Xabi’s fists clenched tightly to Steven’s shirt, under the leather. Steven’s arms were wrapped around Xabi protectively.

“The Coronation is tomorrow.”

“So is the funeral.” Xabi whispered against his chest. Steven sighed.

“I don’t want to do any of it.”

“You have to.” Steven grunted. “I will be there.” Xabi offered. Steven tightened his grip around Xabi, kissing his earlobe, then his neck until Xabi lifted his head letting their lips crash together. When they parted, Xabi started working at getting Steven’s tunic off, his fingers madly unlacing the leather thongs keeping it together. Without realizing what was happening, Steven fell onto the bed, his knees bent as his feet stayed on the floor as Xabi pushed him down, lifting the tunic over his head. “Stay here.” Xabi said as he walked into the wardrobe. Steven bent down and took his boots off, tossing them towards the wardrobe. When Xabi walked back in he held in his hand the salve that he used for his back. A shiver went down Steven’s body as Xabi kissed him, crawling on top of him, sitting in his lap. Steven’s hands grasped at Xabi’s thighs as their tongues clashed, fighting over dominance.

Xabi pushed Steven back, so that he was laying down on the bed, tugging his shirt up his chest and trailing his tongue down it, over every muscle that lined his stomach. Steven propped himself up by his elbows as he watched Xabi climb off of him and take his pants off, pulling them off his legs.

“Stevie, what do you want me to do?” Xabi asked as he took his own shirt off, showing off his bandaged torso. Steven bit his lip and tried to get up to kiss him but Xabi stuck his arm out, stopping him. “You aren’t doing anything. I need to do this.” Steven moaned.

“Anything.” Steven said as he watched Xabi smile. Steven wanted to touch Xabi, wanted to do things to him that in all honesty he had never wanted to do to anyone. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to, not when Xabi was still hurt. He wasn’t even sure how Xabi could want to touch him when his brother was the one that had him tied to a bed. As soon as Steven answered Xabi bit his lip.

“Anything?” He asked as his fingers wrapped around Steven’s half hard cock, stroking it slowly. Steven tilted his head back and moaned. Xabi released Steven, putting the salve down next to him on the bed, then took his pants off.

“Yes.” Steven said as he watched Xabi climb onto the bed next to him. Xabi grabbed onto Steven’s legs, spreading them apart so that he could kneel between them, scooting Steven farther back onto the bed. Xabi, on his knees, grasped both of their cocks in his hand and began simultaneously jacking the two of them off as he leaned over Steven. With his knees pressing against Steven’s ass, his free hand wrapped around Steven’s neck, bringing him closer to him. Steven moaned as his hips rocked up into Xabi’s fist, his cock rubbing against Xabi’s sending an electric pulse of pleasure through out his body. “Xabi I need-”

“What do you need?” Xabi asked as he nipped at Steven’s chin, at his nose. Steven’s eyes rolled back as Xabi flicked his wrist, quickening the pace of his strokes. Then Xabi withdrew his hand, releasing both his and Steven’s cocks. Steven whined, his elbows giving way as he fell onto his back.

“I need you to not stop.” Steven panted, unable to catch his breath as Xabi traced his cock around Steven’s, then lead it to his ass. Steven gasped as he gazed up at Xabi who stopped moving. Xabi was asking permission, wanting to be the one to ride Steven. Steven licked his lips as his hands grabbed at the sheets surrounding him. His mind was a blur, he knew he wanted Xabi, and he knew that Xabi wouldn’t hurt him for what his brother did. Xabi looked so different as his hands slid up and down Steven’s thighs, as he rolled his hips against Steven’s cock, making him moan. Steven spread his legs wider.

Xabi groaned as Steven said what he wanted to hear. He reached over to the salve that he brought over and opened the small tin. Steven propped himself up again, wanting to watch what Xabi planned on doing. Taking a small dollop of the salve, Xabi spread it over Steven’s entrance. Steven’s head fell back, unused to the feeling as it tingled.

“It is going to numb you.” Xabi said as he pressed a finger in slowly. “So it won’t hurt once it kicks in.” His voice was smooth and calming. Steven’s breath hitched. Steven groaned at the pressure of it, of the feeling of Xabi’s finger inside of him. Steven closed his eyes, trying not to think about how it would feel not to have the salve, not to be prepared. As Xabi began moving, Steven moaned loudly, his hips moving against Xabi. Once Xabi felt as though one finger was enough, he applied more salve and then added another, making Steven squirm underneath him. “Make sure you breath, Stevie.” He reminded him, not wanting Steven to pass out from lack of air.

As soon as Xabi said it, Steven let out a long breath of air. As Xabi’s fingers worked him open, he noticed the salve beginning to kick in. The pressure wasn’t as intense, even though he could still feel Xabi he didn’t feel like he couldn’t handle it. Xabi leaned over and captured Steven’s mouth with his, wanting to be closer to him as his fingers stretched him. Steven wrapped his arms around Xabi’s shoulders and neck, wanting to keep him near. Steven knew that Xabi needed this, needed to be reminded that he could be in control over sex, that he didn’t need to be a victim. Steven was willing to do anything for Xabi, he knew that it didn’t matter what Xabi asked of him. In the short period of time that he knew Xabi... he wanted to give him everything.

“Is it working?” Xabi asked. His fingers were tingling, but he wanted to make sure that Steven would be alright. Steven nodded, not able to form a sentence. Xabi scissored his fingers as he kissed Steven again, their tongues colliding and breath catching in their throats. Xabi broke the kiss, grabbed Steven’s shirt and wiped up the salve.

“What?”

“I don’t want to be numb.” He said, smiling. Steven laughed and wrapped his fingers around Xabi’s wrists as he leaned back, centering himself at Steven’s entrance. Xabi was kneeling between Steven’s legs, pushing at his tight hole. Steven shifted, scooting closer. As he entered him, Xabi gasped at the feeling. Steven groaned at the immense pressure that he felt, no matter how subdued from the salve, he felt like he could rip in two at any moment.

Xabi moved his hips, bringing himself farther into Steven, watching his reaction as he did so. Steven’s grip on Xabi’s wrists tightened. Xabi held onto Steven’s waist as he moved inside him. When Xabi leaned forward, moving his hands to either side of Steven’s head, Steven’s hands followed, not letting Xabi go. Xabi kept the pace slow, not wanting to hurt Steven. Steven was panting and hissing, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Xabi didn’t take his gaze away from Steven once. Xabi could feel himself getting closer to his climax, could feel his stomach tightening. He pulled out of Steven, his arms giving way and rolled to his side. Steven tangled their legs together, letting go of Xabi’s wrists and grabbed both of their erections, sliding them together as he pulled Xabi to him. With one hand he jacked them both of while with the other he held onto the back of Xabi’s neck, bringing him in for a deep, sensual kiss that was seemingly never ending. Xabi came first, trying to pull away from the kiss but Steven wouldn’t allow him as he continued kissing and loving him. His wrist didn’t stop until he had come too, not wanting to pull apart. When they did, Xabi buried his face against the bed and Steven’s shoulder.

“You can’t act all shy now, Xab.” He said as his finger traced along Xabi’s collarbone and down his arm. “Not after that.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He said, his voice muffled.

“I think I will manage.” Steven scoffed. “But I haven’t tried to move yet.” Steven could feel Xabi smile against his chest. Xabi sat up, grabbing the already dirty shirt, and wiped them off. “How about we get under the covers now?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, their legs intertwined as their arms were wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go.

Chapter 9

Xabi woke up at the first sign of light shining through the windows. He stretched in bed, happy to feel Steven’s breath on his neck. His hand snaked up Steven’s arm, rubbing and caressing it as he kissed him on the lips, trying to wake him. Steven groaned, not wanting to wake. With his eyes shut tight, he kissed him back.

“How are you feeling?” Xabi asked as they broke apart, both of them laying there not moving and just enjoying the feeling of being so close. Steven shifted, hissing slightly.

“Sore.” He said, laughing lightly with his eyes still closed. He didn’t want to wake, he thought that if he opened his eyes Xabi wouldn’t be next to him and it would all be a dream. Xabi rolled over, getting out of the bed. Steven immediately missed the warmth of his body, the feel of him lying next to him. His hand dropped to where Xabi had been moments before. “Come back.” He said as he finally opened his eyes, pouting. Xabi grabbed his pants and slipped them on, then did the same with his shirt. “And don’t get dressed.” Steven said as he sat up. Xabi laughed.

“I don’t want everyone to come in and be naked.” He stated, the blush that Steven adored creeping up on Xabi’s cheeks. Xabi grabbed the salve and sat back on the bed. “Roll over, I will put more on so you won’t be in pain.” He said as he opened the tin and put some on his fingers.

“Only if you are going to use it like you did last night.” Steven said, not moving. Xabi stuck his tongue out and bit it, holding back a smile.

“Do you or do you not want to be in pain all day?” Xabi asked.

“I would like to be able to walk.” Steven decided, flinging the sheet off of himself. Xabi scooted over to him, spreading Steven’s legs and kneeling between them. He applied the salve carefully. Steven closed his eyes and rolled his hips against Xabi’s finger, forcing Xabi to press harder against his entrance. Xabi almost pulled back but when he heard the moan escape Steven’s lips he decided against withdrawing his fingers. Instead, he let one finger slide in, making Steven squirm against him.

“Is this what you want?” Xabi asked coyly. Steven nodded, biting his bottom lip as he moved against him. His hands grasped at the sheets, his head flew back against the bed as Xabi’s finger slid over his prostate, making Steven moan Xabi’s name. Steven’s dick was throbbing, fully hard and not wanting to be ignored. Xabi took notice, bending over and slipping Steven’s length into his mouth and sucking at the head. Xabi swirled his tongue, licking at him as his finger worked the salve around, spreading it thoroughly. When he was satisfied at his work, he withdrew his finger, moving instead to roll Steven’s balls as he bobbed his head, twirling his tongue as he worked Steven’s erection until he came. Swallowing every drop, Xabi wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Steven sat up, his arms wrapping around Xabi and kissing him, wrapping his legs around him and making Xabi tip over, both of them falling onto the bed as their tongues danced in their mouths.

It was then when the door to the bedchamber opened as Jamie’s head popped in with a grin on his face.

“Oh good, you two are up.” He said as he shut the door behind him. “Raul refused to come in if you two were...” Jamie made hand motions. “You know. But you aren’t.” Jamie said as he sighed deeply and walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door. Right inside of it was Esteban, who fell at Jamie’s feet because he was listening in. Blushing, he stood up and dusted off his pants.

Xabi’s face was such a shade of red that he could barely contain the whimper that he wanted to let escape his lips as Steven grabbed his waist and moved him so that he could get up.

“Raul, hand me my pants, please.” Steven said, covering himself up with the sheet as Xabi got off the bed. Raul did as he was asked, letting Steven dress himself. “You couldn’t knock, Carra?” Steven asked as he walked over to his friend. Jamie laughed.

“No.”

“Would you like a bath, Sir?” Raul asked. Steven looked at Xabi. He really should, but he didn’t want to wash off the salve that Xabi had just applied.

“I think just a sponge bath will do for now.” He said as they walked into the wardrobe.

“Very good, Sir. I put a kettle on so we wouldn’t have to call upon the ewerer.” Raul said as he walked out of the bedchamber to fetch the kettle from the waiting room fireplace. When Steven, Esteban, and Raul went into the wardrobe Xabi started to go after them but Jamie stopped him.

“You will need a change of clothes for the funeral.” Jamie stated. Xabi looked down at his messenger’s clothes and bit his lip. “You aren’t going to the funeral as a messenger.”

“I shouldn’t be going to the King’s funeral at all.” Xabi stated, fully aware that it was not his place. Jamie huffed, crossing his arms.

“You and I both know that Steven will want you there.” Jamie said, his voice calm yet demanding. Xabi nodded his head once, agreeing. Jamie let Xabi into the wardrobe where he got Esteban’s attention. “Granero, make sure you dress him as well. In black.” He said as he walked out of the wardrobe, towards the waiting room. Esteban tilted his head in the direction of Steven’s clothes.

“Go a head back there, Xabi, and pick yourself out anything black.” He said as he helped Raul dress Steven.

“Anything?” Xabi asked.

“Anything.” Both Steven and Esteban said at the same time.

Steven thought that Xabi didn’t look like himself. He looked positively regal in his clothes. All black, but breathtakingly so. He doubted he ever looked that good in his own clothes. He couldn’t stop grinning as Xabi stood in the door, looking unsure of himself.

“I shouldn’t be going to this.” Xabi whispered into Steven’s ear as they walked down the hall, a slew of guards and servants around them.

“Of course you should. I see no reason you shouldn’t.”

“Stevie, I am still just a servant.”

“Not to me.” Xabi pursed his lips at Steven’s words. He was on edge, being around the castle and not to be hiding behind stone walls, away from Masche’s cold grip.

When they walked into the courtyard of the castle for the funeral, Xabi was surprised at the feeling of the sun’s rays on him. He hadn’t left the castle in so long. His shielded his eyes against the brightness, wanting his sight to adjust. That was when his eyes fell onto someone familiar to him. Someone he hadn’t expected to see in Merseyside at all. It was only a glimpse, really. He wasn’t even sure that he saw the ambassador at all. Xabi decided to ignore the pit in his stomach as he walked just behind Steven, for he didn’t have the right to walk directly next to the prince. This didn’t stop Steven from continually glancing back at him, showing him that small smile that set him off.

During the ceremony, Xabi was rigidly too aware at how close he was standing to Masche. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else but at calculating the few feet that stood between them. Xabi was standing so close to Steven he might as well be in his arms. Xabi’s breathing was shallow, he wanted to disappear.

He tried to occupy himself by looking at everyone around them. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell, once again, on the familiar face he had seen in the crowd earlier. Without thinking, Xabi squeezed Steven’s hand getting his attention. Steven leaned over, putting his ear close to Xabi’s mouth.

“I will be back.” He said quickly, dropping Steven’s hand and not waiting for a reaction from the prince before he slipped out of the crowd. As soon as he weaved his way out of the crowd, slipping past guards and servants alike, he covered his face with his hands. He was pretty sure he was hyperventilating.

He only hoped that he wasn’t seen by he ambassador of Donostia. Everything would be shattered, the reason behind him being in Merseyside would become moot. His sister would be in danger if he was brought back now. Xabi was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he gasped. Gerard Pique and Sergio Busquets were looming over him. Within moments they had shackles around his wrists and a gag around his mouth so that he couldn’t call out.

He should have stayed by Steven’s side. He should have dealt with his ambassador seeing him in Merseyside. Now Masche had him again and there was no Martin or Daniel there to fight them. When Masche came into view he was smirking.

“I see that you decided to run when you saw your ambassador. A very wise decision, Prince Xabier. Wouldn’t want your people to know you have been hiding out in Merseyside.” He snarled. “What would your poor sister say if she found out you had let yourself be found so carelessly?” Xabi’s face contorted against the gag. He wanted to spit on Masche, he wanted to thrash around but Gerard and Sergio were holding his arms tightly, not letting him move an inch. “And I see my brother gave you royal clothes to wear. I hope he doesn’t realize that his newest valet is none other than the missing prince?” Xabi shook his head repeatedly, his eyes closing. Masche grabbed onto his chin, forcing Xabi to look him in the eye. “Good.” Masche released his grip on Xabi, letting Gerard and Sergio take him into the castle as he made his way back to his father’s funeral.

As Xabi was lead through the castle, he couldn’t help but try to get away. He pushed and shoved at his captures but it was no use. He wasn’t getting away. When they rounded a corner Sergio Ramos came into view, his eyes wide. Gerard glared at him as they passed. Xabi turned his head, watching Sergio run towards the funeral as they made their way down the hallway. Xabi made his body go limp, refusing to walk another step, making himself as heavy as he possibly could to delay the inevitable. He couldn’t go back to Donostia unless he wanted his sister to be in danger. He gave up his place in line to save his sister’s life.

He was still unsure if his decision had been the right one, to come to Merseyside. Surely, his sister was safe as long as he was away. He was given the position of messenger as a cover. It wasn’t until Masche returned from Donostia that everything started. Masche said he beat him to hide who he was, so that no one would recognize him. If he was recognized his sister would be killed.

There was no reason for everything else. Xabi supposed that since he had no one to guard him, no one to protect him, that Masche took advantage of that fact. Xabi couldn’t tell anyone the reason. Xabi couldn’t tell Steven that nameless men would kill his brother’s fiance if he didn’t stay hidden.

Xabi didn’t know where Steven was headed to in the morning but he knew for sure that even if he was found, he wouldn’t be in any condition to accompany him. And there was no way that Masche would allow him to leave the castle anyways. If he hadn’t gotten him at the funeral he would have found a way to get him at the Coronation.

Gerard and Sergio dropped Xabi to the ground, unamused at his antics. Gerard kicked him hard once, in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, not allowing him to even groan because of the pain.

“Get up, Alonso. You’re going to make it worse on yourself.” Sergio Busquets said as he linked his arms around Xabi’s, picking his upper body up off the floor. Gerard picked up his feet as they continued on their way. They only walked a few feet before Xabi squirmed, thrashing about with all his might. He would not go quietly, he would not submit to Masche’s unnecessary torture once more. They dropped him without hesitation. Gerard grabbed him by the hair and got right up to his face.

“If you don’t think I will beat the shit out of you I would think again. He didn’t say anything about respecting the fact that you are a prince.” He spat. Xabi’s eyes narrowed. He was fully aware that they didn’t care if he was royalty. Xabi kicked his foot against Gerard’s shin, making him cry out in pain. As retribution, Gerard backhanded Xabi across the face, making him fall back to the floor.

Xabi tasted blood in his mouth. He spit onto the floor to make sure that yes, he was bleeding. The pain of the blow to his face mixing with him hitting his head on the stone floor was blinding. He was nauseous as they made him stand up. He didn’t even know where they were going except for the fact that it wasn’t towards Steven’s former quarters.

*-*-*

Sergio couldn’t get to Steven until after the ceremony. Everyone was dispersing and he rushed up to the prince. Steven looked startled to see the messenger in front of him, but what Sergio noticed most was how worried he looked. He didn’t want to be the one to tell him that Xabi had been taken.

“Sir, they have him.” He said, deciding to get it out as quickly as possible. Steven’s lips pursed together as he looked to Jamie. “They weren’t heading towards his quarters. I should have followed them-” Sergio was rambling, talking so fast they could barely understand him. They had little over two hours before the coronation. Steven had less so before he had to be with his older brother. His hands were shaking.

“It’s fine, Sergio. I am glad you came to find us.” Steven said, gripping the messengers arms tight. He looked again to his best friend, “We need to find him as soon as possible.” He hissed. “Sergio, you need to find Masche, now, and follow him. Take someone, anyone, with you.” He said looking around. Sergio grabbed Raul and they ran off to look for Masche in the crowd. “Jamie I need as many guards as possible. We are searching every single room in the castle.” He said as they started walking towards the King’s quarters, where they were to meet Pepe. “Kaka, you need to go to my quarters and have Esteban bring my things to Pepe’s. I am not returning to my rooms.” Kaka nodded, leaving in a hurry to do as he was asked.

Steven was having trouble remembering to breathe. He wished he knew why Xabi ran off in the middle of the funeral. He hadn’t even had time to stop him or tell him to take Martin and Daniel with him. Now they had him somewhere in the castle. They would find him, eventually. But he didn’t know how long it would take to do just that.

Jamie went off to find the Captain of the guards to tell him what must be done, only to return looking angry.

“He said he was sorry, but since the Coronation is so soon that he couldn’t just drop everything to look for a servant.” Steven’s eyebrows rose as he stormed away from Jamie, towards the guards’ barracks. He knew that Martin and Daniel weren’t far behind him at all, knew that he could just keep walking swiftly as possible to the Captain of the Guard and they wouldn’t argue with him. When he entered the room, everyone stood at attention. The now Crown Prince was only known to visit in the mornings when he trained.

Steven’s fists were clenched and his eyes were glaring at the Captain. His jaw clenched as he walked towards him.

“Let me understand something clearly, Captain. You are telling me that you cannot spare any man, none at all, to do as your Crown Prince asks?” He asked, not losing eye contact with the Captain.

“Sir, if you-”

“No, Captain. You listen to me right now. I do not appreciate being undermined in this. I expect you to get your men, any that are off right now, and you search this castle right now for Prince Javier and his personal guards is that clear?” Steven gritted his teeth, he was seething and his voice was getting stronger and more demanding by every word. No one had ever seen him act this way, speak like this, or even use his stance as prince to ask anything of anyone. The Captain looked to everyone in the barracks.

“You heard Prince Steven, you are to find Prince Javier immediately.” He ordered. His men moved out in an orderly fashion. “Sir, I was told we were to look for a servant, not the prince.” The Captain said, eager to win back the prince’s favor. Steven glared at him.

“That servant is with the prince. I want my brother found. And I want you to ensure that that servant is found unharmed, Captain.” Steven snarled as he walked out of the barracks. Martin and Daniel were there waiting for him as he emerged, as was Jamie and Lucas.

“That was... different.” Jamie said as they walked briskly towards the castle. Steven glared at Jamie, not in the mood to explain anything to him. “But necessary.” He added.

“I agree. If he wouldn’t listen to you then I had to step in, I don’t have time to deal with people not taking orders right now.”

“I know, Steven. But you have to look at it from his point of view. He has to prepare for the Coronation.”

“I don’t care.”

“You say that now-” Jamie started to say but Steven stopped walking.

“Jamie, for fuck’s sake. He could be raping him!” Steven screamed at him, his hands in the air. Everyone around him was silent, averting their eyes. Jamie reached out and put his hands on Steven’s shoulders.

“Stevie, we know. We don’t want him hurt either, OK? We will find him. We need to get you to the King’s rooms.” Jamie said as calmly as possible. Steven shook his head and pushed away from Jamie.

“I want to be there when they find him.” He said as he opened the closest door to him, looking in it randomly, knowing that Masche would take him somewhere far. “Maybe they are in the North Wing. No one goes there.” Steven said, thinking out loud. Jamie nodded.

“How about we go there before we head to Pepe’s?” He suggested. Steven nodded, agreeing.

*-*-*

By the time Masche arrived, they had already tied him to the bed and ripped Steven’s shirt off of him. He was laying on his stomach and they refused to take the gag off of him. Xabi could barely breath, his arms already aching from being stretched and tied. When he heard the door open his entire body tensed.

“How much trouble was he?” Masche asked as he walked through the door. He was alone. Xabi gulped. Before he had always had his valets with him, his advisor. He shut his eyes as he heard Masche approach the bed they put him in. They were in some room in a corner of the castle that Xabi had never been to in the past.

“None at all.” Gerard lied. Xabi didn’t react to Gerard’s words, not wanting to get a rise out of Masche. He wasn’t sure why Gerard had just lied to Masche, but he was thankful for that one moment. He was positive that if Gerard had said yes, his punishment would be far worse than whatever Masche already had planned.

“How disappointing, Xabier. Not a fighter anymore?” His voice was sweet, conniving, and virulent. Xabi, unable to answer him, sighed. “And I see they didn’t want to listen to your pleas.” He snarled as he tugged at the gag, hurting Xabi’s jaw as he released his mouth. Now, even with the gag gone, he did not answer. “Let’s take a look and see how well your back is healing, shall we?” Masche asked as Gerard produced a knife. Xabi held his breath as Masche took the knife and cut away the bandages, barely scraping across his skin. Still, the feel of warm blood dripping was evident. “Oh this won’t do.” He said as if scars on Xabi’s back would disprove that he was a prince. Xabi knew what was coming. Masche cracked the whip in the air twice before he took it to Xabi’s back, making him cry out in pain. “You can make noise. Good. You know I love it when you scream.”

“You’re disgusting.” Xabi spat, gritting his teeth as the whip came down on his back once more.

“What was that, your Highness?” Masche asked, getting down close to Xabi’s face. Xabi glared at him.

“You disgust me.”

“And you make me angry.” He snarled, cracking the whip again then handing it to Gerard. Xabi screamed, burying his face into the blankets of the bed. He moved his back, making it concave as he pulled at his restraints. Masche climbed onto the bed, straddling Xabi’s legs as he leaned forward and grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head up from the bed. “If you think you are getting off easy you can wipe that thought from your mind now.” He said as he slammed his head down onto the bed. He pressed his thumbs into two gashes on Xabi’s back, making him scream once more into the sheets.

“You must really love your baby sister, Xabier.” Masche said, still sitting on Xabi. Xabi could barely breathe, he was in so much pain.

“Don’t talk about her to me.” He managed to say, closing his eyes again. His body was covered in sweat, exhausted from the lashing.

“Oh, but you know how much I love talking about my betrothed.” The last word rolled off his lips as if was from the bottom of his heart. Xabi’s face contorted, not only from his rage, but because of the pressure that Masche added to his back. “As long as you stay away, nothing will happen to her. I will make sure of that.” He said, sighing happily. “It really worked out rather well, don’t you think? Getting the note, fleeing your country. All rather heroic. Coming here, to your beloved sister’s fiance’s country for shelter.”

“Obviously a mistake.” Xabi screamed out.

“What your sister doesn’t know won’t kill her.” Masche cackled at his own joke. “Alright enough talking.” Masche said as he rolled off of Xabi. “I want him naked.” He spat to Gerard. Xabi’s lip trembled as he hid his face from view, a tear falling from his eye. He didn’t want to go through this again.

He felt hands grabbing him, the cool air of the room surrounding him as the pants were ripped off. He bit his lip as he felt the bed dip down, heard Masche grunt as he pushed his own pants down.

That was when he heard it. The door was burst open, yelling and fighting happening so fast that he could barely comprehend any of it. Masche was thrown from the bed by someone. Xabi’s restraints were quickly cut, freeing him. He immediately grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself, not wanting to be exposed as he looked around the room. Daniel freed him, Martin and Lucas had Sergio and Gerard against the wall with knives pointed at their throats while Steven had his brother on the floor. Masche was curled in a ball as Steven stood over him, grasping onto his shirt with his fist raised and ready to punch him. Jamie rushed over and pushed Steven off of Masche. At the doorway was Sergio and Raul, staring wide-eyed before they rushed over to Xabi, helping him cover himself better.

When Jamie pushed Steven away he ran over to Xabi, cupping his face in his hands and kissed him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him but he saw his back as he entered the room, he knew he was bleeding.

“Are you alright?” Steven asked, knowing Xabi wasn’t at all alright but the words escaped from his lips anyways. Xabi laughed, sniffing back tears as he nodded his head.

“I was so worried you wouldn’t find me.”

“It was a stroke of luck. We were checking rooms near here when Sergio and Raul found us, telling us which room they brought you to. I had them follow Masche.” He whispered, kissing him again and again. Masche was on the ground, beyond pissed off at what he was seeing.

“You two? Together? Alonso I should have-”

“If you say another word I will put you in the stocks.” Steven spat. Masche closed his mouth.

“You can’t do anything to me.” He said as he stood up. “And release my personal guards.” He snarled as he walked over to Martin and Lucas. They did as the prince asked, looking at Steven for confirmation.

“If you come near Xabi again I will do whatever means necessary to make sure you are jailed.” Steven said as Masche walked out of the room. Steven turned back to Xabi, clearly frustrated.  
“I want to hurt him so badly.” He said, pressing his forehead against Xabi’s. “He has to be present at the Coronation. Then I am sure Pepe will deal with him.” He said, smiling. Tears continued to fall down Xabi’s face.

Without Masche, his sister would be without a husband. What if the people threatening him and his sister wanted that all along? What if they wanted to get rid of not only Xabi, but sweep in and take his sister by marriage? He wanted to see her so badly, he wanted to go back to Donostia and start over. He wanted to stay with Steven but he wished that he had never come.

“What’s wrong? I swear he won’t get you again. I am so sorry, Xabi.” Steven’s words were making him feel worse, making him feel horrible about not telling him the truth. He couldn’t bare to think what Steven would think of him when he found out that he was a prince.

“Nothing.” Xabi said, clearing his throat. “I am in shock. I really, really need to get some clothes.” Xabi said looking down.

“And a physician.” Raul said as he helped Xabi get down from the bed. Xabi looked at Steven, worry written all over his face.

“No physicians. Esteban and I can clean up his back.” Steven spoke softly. “Sergio, do you know the quickest route to Pepe’s?” He asked. Sergio nodded, smiling.

“There is even a secret passage to get us there.”

Chapter 10  
Pepe was sitting in a chair by the fire. Not his chair. His chair now belonged to his younger brother. He loved that chair, it was well worn and made him feel loved. Funny, how a piece of furniture could make one feel that way, but that is how he felt. He wished they could swap chairs. Maybe Steven would let him. After all, he was King. If he wanted his chair he should be able to have it.

Pepe didn’t care for his Coronation clothes. They were scratchy and uncomfortable. Raul told him that there was nothing to be done about it, that he had to pull through and that there would be wine at the banquet afterwards. Raul Gonzalez, bribing Pepe with wine. It made him laugh, that his advisor knew him so well. Iker too, knew him like no one else. He cherished his relationship with every one of his servants. The new ones he had kept distant. He wanted Silva and Villa kept close, Iker and Cesc as well. Pepe was contemplating making Iker an advisor. He certainly already acted as one to him. Why not make it official?

Pepe’s thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his brother and his entourage. What surprised Pepe was the fact that Xabi Alonso was in his rooms wearing a sheet and was bleeding. Pepe stood up, rushing over to them as they entered his waiting rooms.

“What happened, Steven?” Pepe asked, flabbergasted at the sight before him. Steven, with blood on his hands, came over to his brother with a pained face.

“Masche took him. We just found him. Pepe, he was over him like he was about to-” Steven stopped his sentence there. Pepe could tell just how upset his brother was because Steven rarely looked how he did at that moment. Like his world was shattering.

“Stevie, Stevie... calm down.” Pepe said as he put his hands on his brothers shoulders. “Take some breaths first.” Pepe turned to Iker and Cesc. “Help Alonso, get some bandages, get whatever is needed.” He said in a rushed.

“We have those things in Prince Steven’s rooms.” Raul Meireles said. “I could go fetch them.” He offered. Steven and Pepe both nodded.

“Cesc go with him.” Pepe said. Iker walked over to Xabi and helped him into the wardrobe. Dirk put at kettle on to warm some water, not wanting to have to fetch an ewerer. “Get changed, Stevie. Then you can tell me what has happened.” Pepe said, squeezing his brother’s shoulder for comfort. Steven’s head hung low as he made his way into the wardrobe where Kaka had brought his things. Esteban and Kaka undressed him quickly. Steven watched as Iker and Fabio Aurelio ripped the sheets that Xabi had around him to begin cleaning the blood off of his back as gently as possible. Xabi was sitting on a stool, bent forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands covering his face.

Lucas came up to Steven with a basin of cool water, lye soap and a rag, needing to clean the blood off of Steven’s hands before they dressed him. Steven stood there, staring at Xabi as they scrubbed his hands until the were clean. By the time the water was ready for Xabi’s back, he was dressed and he knew that Pepe was waiting for him. He wanted to stay with Xabi but decided that his brother needed to know what Masche had done.

Steven sat down across from his brother, much like they had done in what was now Steven’s quarters. Pepe had his hands steepled with his elbows on the arm rest as his lips touched his finger tips, looking at his younger brother intently. Steven sat unceremoniously with his hands in his lap with a small pout on his face.

“What happened, exactly?” Pepe asked, breaking the silence.

“Masche took Xabi during the funeral.”

“No, Steven. I mean something has happened between you and Xabi.” Pepe stated. It was not a question. Steven’s eyes closed as he let out a breath.

“You don’t understand-”

“Then explain to me. I need to know why I am about to do something to our brother because of a servant.” Pepe said, his voice remaining calm and not at all accusatory. Steven looked into the fire. “Stevie just tell me you are laying with him or something for god’s sakes. We are not children.”

“Yes. We are.” Steven stated, still not looking at his older brother.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard to say.”

“It isn’t funny, Pepe.”

“I didn’t say it was. You needed someone though.” Pepe whispered. Steven looked at his brother.

“Masche whipped him again and when I walked into the room his pants were down and he was about to rape him again.” Pepe’s facial expression said nothing, but his eyes revealed how he felt.

“That is unacceptable. There is no cause?”

“None that I have seen. Xabi has done nothing to provoke this.” Steven stated plainly, panic in his voice.

“Nothing can be done about it until after the Coronation.” Pepe said under his breath. “The ceremony has to be done properly, even if he is to be put in the stocks right afterwards. I will not start my reign by taking rash action against my own sibling.” Pepe said, his voice rising. Steven bit his lip.

“Should I still leave in the morning?” Steven asked. Pepe nodded.

“I think that would be best. Get Alonso out of here.”

Xabi cleared his throat, announcing that he was present in the room, letting them know that he could hear them talking about him. Steven stood, as did Pepe. Having the King and Crown Prince stand as he entered the room was too much. He didn’t deserve this treatment as a servant. Their kindness was almost more than he could bear.

Xabi walked over to Steven, standing by his side unsure of what had been discussed about him in his absence. He was wearing the pants that Steven wore to the funeral, along with a cotton shirt of Pepe’s that was given to him. On top of that was an old leather tunic of Pepe’s that no longer fit him. The salve had yet to kick in and he was in incredible amounts of pain. The bandages around his chest were bound tight and he could barely breathe but no one could tell by how he stood straight and wiped the pain from his face with ease only a prince could possess.

Steven put an arm around Xabi’s waist easily, kissing him on the neck in front of the King. Xabi’s eyes widened as he looked at the King. Pepe couldn’t help but grin at them both.

“I want guards on Alonso during the Coronation. What happened this afternoon will not happen again tonight.” His voice boomed throughout the room, making sure everyone heard him. “During the ceremony I want Aurelio and Fabregas by his side at all times, along with two guards. Alvaro, I trust you.” Pepe said, looking at his guard. Alvaro nodded, accepting his new duty.

“Agger, you can be his second guard.” Steven said. Daniel nodded in response. Xabi looked at the floor. “And don’t you say you aren’t worth this.” Steven said, his fingers on Xabi’s waist tapping in a non-descript pattern as he said it. Xabi, with his chin still down, looked Steven in the eye and nodded his head. “While I am with Pepe on the altar I want Raul and Esteban with you too.” Steven whispered. Xabi bit his lip, nodding once more. “Good.”

“It is settled then.” Pepe said, clapping his hands together once.

“Sir, it is time to be going.” Raul Gonzalez said, interrupting them. Pepe nodded at his advisor knowing it was time.

“I guess it is time. Are you ready to become the Crown Prince officially?” Pepe asked his brother.

“Are you ready to become King?” Steven said in response.

*-*-*

Tension was high on the altar as the ceremony began. Pepe was seated on the highest throne while Steven was seated to his right and Masche to his left. Xabi stood in the crowd surrounded by guards with Raul Meireles to his left and Esteban to his right. Both were letting him lean on them slightly for support since his back was killing him. Xabi could tell by the way that Steven was sitting that he was close to getting up and thrashing Masche there and then. Thankfully, he seemed to have enough self restraint. As the crown was placed on Pepe’s head everyone bowed, including Xabi. He could feel Masche’s gaze on him as he did it. Xabi’s eyes closed as he pushed thoughts of the youngest prince from his mind. He wanted to believe so badly that he was safe now. He thought about how they were leaving in the morning, going far from Masche. Perhaps on the way there he could tell Steven who he was, maybe he would help him find a place to live, a refuge. Maybe it could be close enough to Merseyside that Steven could come stay with him. Maybe Xabi could stay with Steven if he was to become an ambassador to a neighboring country.

Xabi pictured himself in a small cottage all alone with books and a dog. He pictured Steven riding up with Daniel and Jamie, perhaps Raul or Dirk. He wouldn’t mind that, living alone. He smiled to himself. Like Steven would leave him by himself. Maybe Esteban would want to leave the castle. Xabi didn’t want to take any of Steven’s servants from him. They were his friends. Xabi wished his past servants were as close to him as they were to Steven. Xabi couldn’t trust any of them. Not his advisor, not anyone. But with these people he felt safe. That was, because they didn’t know who he was.

All of that could change once Steven knew who he was. Xabi didn’t know what Steven would think of him once he knew. He knew he needed to tell him and he needed to do it soon. Perhaps in the carriage would be the best plan. Moving along, privacy, they would be forced to talk about it with nowhere to go. Then if Steven didn’t want to have anything to do with him when he found out he could just drop him off at some village. He doubted Steven would leave him alone on a trail. He would at least drop him off in a populated area.

Esteban pinched Xabi’s arm, bringing him back to reality. Xabi realized that his eyes had been closed for a long time and Esteban probably thought he had fallen asleep. Xabi looked at Esteban, his face turning red.

“Sorry.” He whispered. Esteban was grinning.

“It is rather boring.”

“I was daydreaming.” Xabi whispered, feeling sheepish. He looked up at Steven to see that he was looking at him. Steven let a small smile show. Xabi gave him one back.

Yes, he would definitely tell Steven that he was the Crown Prince of Donostia.

*-*-*

While Steven was at the banquet, Xabi was escorted to Steven’s quarters with his entourage. Xabi felt like the prince he was with people following him around. As if it was his rooms he was entering, Alvaro and Daniel stood at the entrance on guard. Cesc and Esteban helped him get out of his tunic and shirt as Fabio heated water to redress his wounds since he was bleeding through his current ones. Raul sat on the floor of the wardrobe getting new bandages ready. This felt surreal to Xabi, being treated as someone again. He fell back into it easily, letting them move him where ever they needed him. Esteban joked with Cesc easily, making Raul laugh. Xabi wasn’t paying attention really. He was trapped in his own mind as he thought about how his servants never laughed and never joked around when he was in the room. There was a stark contrast to life here and life in Donostia. After everything that had happened here, the people he met made everything worth it.

Worth it. Worth giving up the throne. Worth breaking his family’s heart as he disappeared in the night, not telling anyone but Masche of the note. Masche had been visiting when it happened. Masche offered a place in his castle, said that no one would recognize him. That he would give him a position in the castle, not as a valet but as a messenger. He would be free to roam where ever as long as he showed up for duty. Xabi had been so relieved that his sister’s fiance was willing to help him. He thought it made sense, that Prince Javier would want to help him. After all, it was his betrothed’s life that was on the line.

Of course, everything changed once he made it to Merseyside.

Esteban snapped in front of Xabi’s face, frowning.

“Xabi, are you sure you are alright?” He asked, genuinely worried. Xabi cleared his throat, looking down. They had already washed out his wounds again and reapplied more salve. He had fresh bandages on.

“I am so sorry. I zoned out.” Xabi said as he stood up from the stool that they had sat him down on. Esteban gave him a weak smile.

“I think you need to rest.” He said as he helped Xabi to Steven’s bed. Xabi nodded, agreeing. Once he was in bed, he fell asleep almost immediately.

*-*-*

In the blink of an eye Masche was gone.

The banquet was winding down and Steven had been watching Masche out of the corner of his eye all night long. He turned towards Jamie for only a moment and the next thing he knew was that his younger brother was missing. He let out a gasp, catching Jamie’s attention immediately.

“Carra tell me you can see Masche.” Steven said as he grasped at his best friend’s tunic. Jamie’s eyes searched the room quickly as he shook his head.

“I don’t see him anywhere, Stevie.” He said as he motioned towards Martin. “Skrtel, I need you to go to the Captain of the Guard and tell him, as per the Crown Prince’s orders, that he is to search for Prince Javier and hold him in a jail cell until further notice.” Jamie spat in a rush. Martin looked at Steven for approval. As soon as Steven nodded Martin went off to seek the Captain.

“Jail cell, Carra?”

“I bet he is sneaking out of the castle this very moment.” Jamie said, not holding in his temper.

“I hope he gets eaten by a bear.” Steven said under his breath, which only made Jamie laugh.

“I hope they catch him.” Jamie added.

“I hope he gets lost in the woods.” Steven spat as they walked out of the great hall, heading towards his chambers. His entourage was quiet as they walked. No one was really in the mood for small talk and Steven was grateful for the silence. His mind was full of thoughts and not all of them were pleasant. He couldn’t get the picture of Xabi lying on the bed with his brother over him out of his head. The fact that his brother had been with Xabi had sickened him. The thought that he had almost raped him again made his head reel.

He wanted to be near Xabi. He wanted to hold him and kiss him. He was glad they were leaving in the morning for Donostia. He wanted to be far away from Masche and he wanted to take Xabi away from the castle. Hopefully the talks would go well in Donostia and he would become ambassador until Masche got married. He had no intention of staying there once Masche became the heir’s consort. Princess Anamaria was next in line now that the Crown Prince of the Olano family went missing months ago. Steven thought he had the right idea, fleeing. He certainly didn’t want to be King and now he was next in line. Here he was, rushing off to another country to avoid responsibilities in the guise of broadening his horizons by helping bring their two countries together.

That way, once Masche was off in Donostia, he and Xabi would be safe back in Merseyside. He had the mind to make Xabi an advisor. He could read and, perhaps, write which told Steven that he had an educational background. Steven wasn’t daft. He knew Xabi was hiding his past from him. When Steven took Xabi from Masche’s rooms the first time he had screamed that he wanted to go home. Where that home was, Steven didn’t know. Perhaps Xabi was the son of a nobleman, the son of a scribe. Maybe his family died. Steven didn’t know Xabi’s past, didn’t know his upbringing but the way that Xabi acted from his eating habits to how he stood, Steven knew he was no peasant. Even the way he spoke, the way he refused to call Steven anything other than Sir or Prince Steven told him that Xabi knew rank and respected it.

When they entered the waiting room Raul, Cesc, and Fabio were waiting for him. The fire was bright, like fresh logs had been added just minutes before he walked in. The room was dark and warm, with candles lit and the fire’s light dancing across the stone walls. The door to his bedchamber was open, it was pitch black except for the embers of a dying fire giving off enough light to walk in front of it without running into a chair or two.

“How was he?” Steven asked them, expecting only honesty.

“Quiet.” Raul answered.

“His mind was somewhere else.” Cesc said softly.

“I think he is in more pain than he lets on.” Fabio added in. Steven hung his head. He was afraid that everything that had been happening to Xabi would have a delayed reaction psychologically but he understood that it was bound to happen.

“It was a long day for everyone.” Jamie said as he walked over to a chair and sat. “I think we could all use rest before we head out in the morning.” He said as he looked back to Steven. “A good night’s sleep.”

“I agree.” Steven said as he looked at Cesc and Fabio. “Fabregas, Aurelio I thank you for tonight.” Steven said as he gave them a curt nod. They both bowed before they left, taking Alvaro Arbeloa back with them to Pepe’s quarters. Steven walked carefully back to the wardrobe where Esteban was waiting for him, along with Raul and Dirk Kuyt. “Kuyt, I thought you were with Pepe.” Steven said, surprised yet happy to see his valet.

“He decided he wanted Torres back.” Dirk said as he began untying Steven’s boots. Steven nodded, understanding.

“Glad you are back.” He said with a smile. Dirk looked up at him and grinned.

“Good to be back, Sir.”

“Just in time for more travels.”

“I might have asked to be switched back.” Dirk added. Steven laughed.

“Didn’t want to miss out?”

“Never, Sir.” Dirk’s words warmed Steven’s heart. He wanted to hug his friend for saying that, for asking if he could go with Steven to Pepe. He loved his older brother for switching valets back. For the first time in what seemed like ages he felt as if he was the prince that he so desired to be: loved. He wanted to treat his servants right, wanted others to do the same and he wanted to trust them. He was glad that he had a friend in Dirk.

After he was dressed for bed they left him alone in his bedchamber. He wasn’t tired, physically speaking. Mentally, he was exhausted. He poked at the fire then sat in a chair facing in. He closed his eyes, wanting his brain to stop thinking for only a moment. He wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or if it was only a few moments later but his eyes reopened when he heard Xabi get out of bed and walk over to where he was sitting. Steven blinked a couple of times, his eyes focusing on Xabi who was rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stood over him.

“What are you doing?” Xabi asked, letting out a small yawn. Steven smiled up at him, reaching a hand up and pulling him closer by his shirt.

“I was just thinking.” Steven said as Xabi stood so close to him that Steven rested his head against Xabi’s stomach. “How is your back?” He asked. Xabi ran his fingers through Steven’s hair and sighed.

“Hurts. Come to bed, it is late.” Xabi said, tugging lightly at Steven’s hair, forcing him to look up at him. Steven smiled, running his nose back and forth across Xabi’s stomach as he looked into his eyes.

“I want you to be an advisor.” He whispered. Xabi’s jaw dropped, shaking his head.

“Why would you offer me that?” He asked.

“Because you are smart. You beat Carra at chess.” Steven said lightheartedly.

“That is a game.”

“A game he never loses.”

“He said you were horrible at it.” Xabi said, pleadingly.

“I am not horrible at chess. He is just unbeatable.” Steven said as he wrapped his arms around Xabi’s waist.

“I am no advisor. I advise you in nothing.” Xabi said, resolute in not letting this happen. If Xabi were just a servant, if he was not, in fact a prince, than this would be the best thing a servant could hope for. He was acting ungrateful when Steven was trying to give him something amazing. A way that he wouldn’t have to act as a valet towards him.

“You do. You will. Don’t act like it is above you.” Steven said, still looking up into Xabi’s eyes. Xabi suddenly felt overly exposed. The fact that he was standing and Steven was sitting, the way that Steven’s arms were wrapped around him, how he had his fingers entwined in Steven’s hair. Xabi dropped his hand.

“I didn’t say that, Steven.” Xabi said, his face in a frown. “I just... I am tired and in pain. Let’s go to bed?” He said, dropping the subject. Steven pouted against his stomach, burying his face into Xabi’s shirt and breathing him in. He was still wearing Pepe’s old shirt, but took the leather tunic off. Steven could feel the bandages as he pressed his forehead against Xabi’s stomach.

“Alright. You didn’t need to get out of bed, you know.” Steven said as he let go of Xabi and stood up. As soon as he was up Xabi’s arms were around him, holding him close.

“I needed to stretch and I heard you snoring.” Xabi said, smiling against Steven’s neck as he kissed it once, his lips touching the skin reverently.

“I do not snore.” Steven said indignantly. Xabi chuckled.

“Not loudly. Soothingly.” He said as he captured Steven’s lips with his.

Steven waited until Xabi was in bed and comfortable before he crawled over him, getting under the covers and wrapping an arm around Xabi’s torso as he scooted closer. Steven rested his chin on Xabi’s shoulder, revealing in the feeling of having his hands on him. He couldn’t help but think about him spread out on that bed, about how if they had been any later in getting there...

“Thank you.” Xabi whispered softly. Steven grunted, opening his eyes. He had been drifting off to sleep.

“What for?” Steven asked.

“Everything. For taking me out of his rooms the other day, for caring. Never change that, please. I was no one to you and you came looking for me.” Xabi’s voice was quiet.

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Steven said seriously. “I wouldn’t have let that happen to anyone. I didn’t realize what was going on when I saw your wrists that morning. Those bruises could have been from shackles or...” Steven sighed. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

“I don’t either. I just want you to know that I thought there was no way out of what was happening to me and you saved me.” Xabi said as he turned his body slowly onto his side, letting Steven’s arm drape over him as he, too, wrapped an arm over Steven’s torso, his fingers clutching onto Steven’s shirt. Steven smiled, kissing him. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep.

*-*-*

They tried to be as quiet as possible, rustling around in the wardrobe as they got clothes and boots and cloaks ready for the trip. Esteban was making last minute changes to what he wanted Steven to wear while in Donostia and Dirk was giving him a hard time about it.

“He doesn’t need 20 shirts.” Dirk hissed.

“What if he does?” Esteban said, yanking a shirt out of Dirk’s hands as Raul watched them and rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t need that many, Pirata.” Raul said as he walked out of the wardrobe and opened the window curtains. Xabi and Steven had fallen asleep with the bed curtains open and this time throughout the night they had tossed and turned. Xabi was asleep on his back while Steven was on his stomach with no space between them. One could fit two more bodies in the bed with ease with the space that they left. Raul was glad that they were both wearing clothes this time.

Raul cleared his throat as he walked around the bed, to Xabi’s side. Xabi, being the light sleeper he was, opened his eyes then squinted at the sunlight. Raul smiled down at him. Steven scooted over and wrapped his arms around Xabi’s waist as he put his head in his lap and sighed. Xabi, once again, ran his fingers through Steven’s hair.

“Let’s change your bandages before we leave.” He said warmly. Xabi nodded, grunting from the stiffness in his body as he sat up in bed.

“How soon before we leave?” He asked. Raul shrugged.

“Carra didn’t say. He isn’t in a rush.” Xabi nodded, realizing that Jamie was the one calling the shots when Steven wasn’t there. It made sense, since he was his advisor and best friend. Xabi had never thought of his advisor like that, or let anyone say what was going on besides him. He liked that Steven trusted Jamie wholeheartedly. As if on cue, Jamie walked in with a smile on his face.

“Alonso, ready for a good long travel?” He asked. Xabi smiled and nodded his head as he watched Raul lean onto the bed and shake it, jarring Steven awake. It made him laugh, knowing that Raul wouldn’t get in trouble for waking Steven up like that. His laugh got the attention of Steven. It was easy to be like this, to have Steven’s arms around him. Steven didn’t care who saw him like this, he knew these people cared about him. Xabi felt a pang of jealousy in his chest.

That was quickly swept away by the fact that Steven sat up, cupping his face with his hands and kissing him. Xabi’s hands fell onto Steven’s stomach as they deepened the kiss, forgetting that the room was full of others. It didn’t seem to matter to Steven, just wanting to touch Xabi and be with him. When the kiss ended Xabi was blushing, his body was fully awake in more ways than one now and it was all Steven’s doing. Steven only grinned as he, instead of rolling over and getting off the bed on his side, he crawled over Xabi’s lap and got off that way, making Xabi whimper. When Steven walked into the wardrobe to change Xabi sighed. His back was sore and his body tired. He wasn’t sure how well he would travel.

“Let’s change those bandages and apply more salve.” Raul said, reminding Xabi and bringing him out of his daydream. Xabi got out of the bed and walked into the wardrobe, sitting down on the stool. Raul carefully cut away his old bandages, revealing his back.

Steven couldn’t help but look over to see the damage that his brother had done to Xabi’s back. Not only were there the not even week old gashes, but also new ones and a long cut down his back from he didn’t even know what. His only guess was that Masche cut away the bandages, breaking Xabi’s skin as he did so. The new lashes that Xabi had been given crisscrossed with older ones, breaking them open. Thankfully none looked infected. Still, it made Steven angry to see how messed up Xabi’s back looked. It seemed so wrong, to do that to him for no reason. Steven turned his head towards Jamie who was leaning against the door frame.

“Carra, did they find Masche?” Steven asked. Jamie grinned.

“They did.” Xabi’s head shot up as he listened intently.

“What did Pepe do?” Steven asked.

“Put him in a cell. He is keeping it quiet until he has been King for longer before he does anything to his brother.” He said. Steven nodded. Xabi’s heart was beating fast. He was worried for his sister, worried that she wouldn’t get married to Masche. He was worried about the future of his country now that she wouldn’t be married. Xabi bit his lip, his mind was telling him so many things at once that were contradictory. He was happy that Masche was in a cell, happy that he wouldn’t be able to stop him from getting away and yet he was devastated for his sister. He knew that she cared for him. Xabi did not think that Masche would treat his sister the same way he was treated. He wasn’t sure why he thought this way, it was just how he felt about the matter.

Raul seemed to notice a change in demeanor in Xabi because he looked up at Steven and motioned his head towards Xabi. Steven’s brow furrowed as he walked over and got to his knees in front of Xabi.

“Xab, are you sure you can travel?” Steven asked. Xabi smiled and nodded.

“Yes. I am sure.”

 

Chapter 11

 

Steven didn’t like traveling with a caravan as much as he did with just he, Daniel, Jamie, and Dirk. But still, he loved horseback riding. He liked feeling the breeze on his back, liked to see the countryside as they rode on and on. They had three carriages with them, a cart, and a slew of horses. Stevie and Jamie were both on horses, along with Daniel and Martin who were riding along side them. Pepe sent them with over two dozen guards. Steven felt like he was surrounded by the enemy but in actuality they were there on his side even though he knew none of them. Xabi was asleep in one of the carriages with Esteban and Raul. In another carriage was Dirk, Kaka, and Lucas. The third was to be his and Jamie’s but they both knew that Steven and Xabi would both end up in the same carriage together. But for now Steven enjoyed riding.

“I can’t believe you.” Jamie said smiling at Steven. Steven rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asked, knowing exactly what Jamie meant. Jamie waved a hand at Steven.

“You, and him. It is... cute.”

“If you call me cute again I will make you walk to Donostia.” Steven said, laughing.

“Fine. You two are very manly.” Jamie said straight-faced.

“If you were closer I would punch you.”

“I would punch you back.”

“You can’t now that I am Crown Prince.” Steven said, glaring at Jamie. Jamie rolled his eyes and grunted.

“I call bullshit, Your Royal Highness.” Jamie said in a tone dripping with sarcasm. Daniel and Martin were snickering on either side of them. Steven raised his eyebrows at his guards. They bit back laughter, which only made Steven smile. “No, seriously Stevie. I am happy for you.”

“Thanks, Carra. I feel happy.” Steven said, believing he was telling the truth. He wasn’t sure the last time he could have said that and had not been telling a white lie.

“As long as he isn’t a distraction while we are there.” Jamie said, his tone becoming serious. Steven looked at him for a moment and sighed.

“I know.”

“He told me you asked him to be an advisor.” Jamie said, watching Steven out of the corner of his eye.

“Did he tell you why he said no?” Steven asked. Jamie nodded his head once.

“He isn’t learned in one area-”

“Neither were you.” Jamie glared at Steven who shrugged.

“Don’t force him, Stevie.”

“I don’t want him to be a valet.”

“He knows that.” Steven huffed. He didn’t know that Xabi and Jamie had talked about this. Steven looked at the horizon and up at the sun.

“We need to stop at the next village for the night. I don’t want to spend another night on the trail.” Steven decided. Jamie nodded, galloping up to the guards at the front of the line and letting them know of Steven’s decision. They were on the second day of travel and they were unable to reach a village by night fall. It was one thing when he was in a small group, sleeping out in the open like that. But he was uncomfortable with doing it in a huge caravan. Yes, they had tents and supplies, since when they stopped at a village the guards camped outside of it anyways... but he didn’t like Xabi being exposed. He didn’t know why but he was being overly protective of him. He supposed it was because of what Masche did to him. Jamie told him about how Xabi had told him that he wasn’t weak and didn’t want to be treated as such. It really got Steven thinking. He didn’t want to treat Xabi like he didn’t want to be treated. But he wanted him safe. He didn’t want him hurt.

Jamie rode back and rejoined Steven by his side.

“They said there should be a village just over these hills, Stevie.” Jamie said, pulling on the reigns and getting his horse to slow back down. Steven nodded, glad that the journey for the day was almost through.

“Let’s get a couple of rooms, if possible.” Steven suggested. Jamie smiled.

“That sounds amazing.”

*-*-*

Xabi was grateful to be out of the carriage. He felt like he had been trying to sleep all day but was unable to because of the rocking back and forth and the holes in the road and the bumps. He felt like his eyes were bloodshot and that his back was on fire. He was finally in a warm bath, with Raul cleaning his back, and he fell asleep twice. Not even Raul grazing over his wounds woke him up, nor his talking. As a light sleeper, Xabi was confused when he was shaken awake by him. He fell asleep again when they were applying his bandages. He insisted on dressing himself, though. He wanted to be able to say he did something that day besides sit and brood and fall asleep in a tub.

Jamie was able to procure multiple rooms. One for Steven and Xabi, and then two for the other servants and Jamie to share. Martin and Daniel were on duty, taking shifts to sleep with the promise of riding atop of Steven’s carriage in the morning, not having to ride horseback. They never complained.

Xabi rolled into bed, crawling under the covers and burrowing to get warm. Steven was still in the bath and was being fussed over by everyone. Xabi wanted to sleep. He wanted to be with Steven. He didn’t know which he wanted more but as soon as the bed dipped down and Steven crawled in next to him his mind was made up: he wanted Steven.

Xabi wrapped his arms around Steven as soon as he was close enough, making Steven laugh.

“Miss me?” He whispered against Xabi’s lips before kissing them tenderly. Xabi moaned into the kiss, deepening it almost immediately. Steven smelled different, because of the Inn’s soap. Xabi wanted Steven to smell like Steven, not some undistinguished soap that everyone else smelled like. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Steven grinned against Xabi’s cheek. Steven’s hands cupped Xabi’s face, not wanting to touch his back for fear of hurting him.

“Tomorrow can you ride in the carriage?” Xabi asked, biting his lip. He understood why Steven was riding on horseback, he loved riding horseback as well, but he wanted to be alone with Steven, to tell him everything he needed to. He didn’t want to do it now, at night, with Steven so close. He needed to feel less attached to Steven when he did it, to shield his heart from possible heartache. Steven’s smile melted Xabi’s insides and awakened his body. Steven noticed the change in Xabi’s breathing, his lidded eyes, and the way his voice became gruffer. His hand slipped down between Xabi’s legs, grazing over his hardening cock, making Xabi moan.

“Yes, I will ride in the carriage tomorrow.” Steven said as he rubbing his hand against the front of Xabi’s pants. “I wanted you to rest.” He said as he kissed Xabi’s neck, lapping at the collarbone, glad that Xabi wasn’t wearing a shirt over his bandages.

“I couldn’t sleep at all.” Xabi said, panting, already getting worked up as his fingers deftly worked at freeing Steven from his pants. “How was riding?” He asked, trying to calm himself down.

“My thighs are killing me from it, but I loved it.” Steven said, mumbling against Xabi’s skin, his scruff from the past two days scratching against the soft flesh of Xabi’s shoulder. Xabi’s sat up, pushing the covers off of them and got out of the bed, taking his pants off. Steven did the same. As they crawled back into the bed Xabi pushed Steven onto his back. “Xab, what are you doing?”

“You said your thighs hurt.” Xabi stated as his hands worked at massaging his thighs, pushing against them and applying pressure in all the right ways, making Steven moan. His entire body hurt from riding all day, but he didn’t think Xabi should be the one helping him. He should be taking care of Xabi. After a few minutes, Xabi’s hands moved seamlessly up, grabbing onto Steven’s erection and stroking it. Steven moaned as he reached over, taking Xabi in his hands and returning the favor. Steven sat back up and with his free hand he urged Xabi to lay back on his side. Steven twisted his body so that his feet were facing the head of the bed, the opposite way of Xabi’s. Both on their sides, they worked at each other’s cocks, stroking and flicking their wrists at the same time, making a rhythm that went along with the blood pumping through their veins.

Xabi licked his lips, wanting to taste Steven, wanting to wrap his mouth around him. He released his grip on him, wrapping his arms around Steven’s legs bringing him closer to his mouth. Xabi moaned as he took him in, lapping at his head and shaft then sucking at him. Steven hissed as he did the same, bringing Xabi’s body closer and grasping at his thighs as he sucked on him, bobbing his head frantically, wanting to swallow him whole.

Their bodies molded against each other perfectly. Steven’s hands roamed over Xabi’s ass, his thighs, everywhere that he could reach as he took him in as far as he could, making Xabi hit the back of his throat. Steven withdrew and coughed, not used to the feeling. Xabi’s mouth was open wide, wanting to taste him. Steven was thick and Xabi’s mouth felt stretched as he tried swallowing him at the angle he was at. He rolled Steven’s balls in his hand, fondling and tugging at them as his tongue traveled up and down his length. Xabi’s tongue twirled around his head, making Steven moan, sending a vibration down his throat. In turn, this made Xabi groan against Steven, his hands grasping at his thighs in heated tension. Steven withdrew his mouth, catching his breath and watching Xabi suck him. Steven pushed on Xabi stomach, urging him onto his back. Xabi rolled seamlessly, not wanting to let go of Steven for even a moment.

Steven straddled Xabi, liking the new angle he had as he took him back into his mouth, working him up and down, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue as his hand twisted and pumped at Xabi’s length. Xabi’s mouth felt full and worn as his throat opened up for Steven, easing him in slowly then out again, wanting to get as much of him into his mouth as he could. Their tongues worked and lapped at each other, bringing them closer their climaxes. Releasing each other from their mouths, they untangled their limbs, Steven turning around and laying next to Xabi, bringing their cocks together as he jerked them both off simultaneously.

Their mouths crashed together, tasting each other, their mouths completely debauched, swollen, and red. There was a hastiness to the kiss, their mouths wet and messy as they felt overwhelmed by the sensations running through their bodies as they came, making a mess on Xabi’s stomach.

Steven rolled over, breaking the kiss, in order to get the cloth near the wash basin in the corner of the room. Leaning over he wiped Xabi clean, bringing his hand behind Xabi’s neck, urging him up to meet his lips in another kiss as he discarded the dirty cloth. Steven crawled back over Xabi, bringing the covers over them as he got comfortable, wrapping his arms around him. Xabi couldn’t stop kissing Steven’s mouth, he loved how puffy his lips were and how blown his pupils looked. Steven was positive that he could worship Xabi’s mouth forever, his tongue alone making his cock ache for more. Eventually, they slept.

*-*-*

The next morning Raul thought that it was time to let Xabi’s back breathe, let the wounds air out so that they could scab over and heal. Xabi wasn’t sure how he felt about not having bandages on while in the carriage, how difficult it would be not to lean his back against the cushion. He wished Raul had said it the night before so he could have slept on his stomach. Raul gave Steven a bag with new salve that was non-numbing and fresh bandages in case Xabi wanted to have them reapplied.

Xabi was waiting in the carriage as everyone repacked the carts and got ready for the day’s journey. It was just after sunrise and Steven wanted to get on their way, not wanting to waste precious daylight hours. Xabi sat cross-legged on the floor of the carriage with his elbows resting on his legs as he read a book that was laying in his lap. He was shirtless and it was cold. He doubted he would last long without anything on. He knew his back needed to scab over, he knew it needed to heal properly, but he was freezing.

The door opened as Steven got ready to get in. He frowned when he saw Xabi sitting on the floor with goosebumps covering his arms.

“Aren’t you freezing?” Steven asked. Xabi looked up, his head still being held up by his hands.

“Of course I am.” Xabi said, his brow creased. He wasn’t in a very good mood already. It was going to be a long day. Steven frowned at him.

“I think we should get you bandaged, let you air it out tonight. You can’t travel like this.”

“That is what I said.” Xabi mumbled, turning the page. Steven disappeared, coming back with Dirk.

“Let me help you, Xabi. We will get you bandaged so you can put a cloak and shirt on.” Dirk offered. Xabi nodded, closing his book and sighing. Steven bit his lip as he watched Dirk wrap Xabi’s torso then hand him a clean shirt.

“Dirk, tell Carra that we are going.” Steven said as Dirk got out of the carriage and Steven climbed in. Steven sat on one side of the carriage while Xabi sat on the other with his back leaning against the wall, his legs spread out over the seat while his hands were in his lap. “We should have left before now.” Steven said, agitated. Xabi looked at his hands. They could have left earlier if it wasn’t for him. “And it isn’t your fault. We didn’t realize it would be an issue, airing out your back.”

“I did.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Steven asked. Xabi shrugged.

“I want to be healed. I thought maybe it magically wouldn’t be freezing.” He said, his voice rising. “I hate being like this.” He spat.

“Being like what?”

“Fragile.” Xabi said, vehemence saturated the word. Steven looked out the window as they started moving. He looked up at the sun, not at all happy with how high it had already become. Xabi had reopened his book, clearly not in the mood to continue their conversation.

“You aren’t fragile.” Steven said, still looking out the window. He heard the book snap shut.

“I feel like it.”

“Well I don’t think you are.”

“Then sleep with me.” Xabi spoke plainly. Steven’s eyebrows rose as he looked over at him.

“What?”

“I want you to-”

“No, I heard you. I just think that it is-”

“Too soon?” Xabi asked, his lips pressed tightly together. Steven sighed. He wasn’t sure why their tempers were bubbling to the surface now, not after what they did just last night.

“I don’t want you to associate me with him.” Steven said, wanting to change the subject. Xabi’s back stiffened.

“You are not him.”

“And I don’t want to rip you in two.” Steven spat, breaking eye contact with Xabi. Xabi bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

“I don’t think you will.” Xabi whispered, looking up at Steven. Steven gave him that small smile that Xabi loved, then looked back out the window.

“Are you coming over here or do I have to go over there?” Steven teased. Xabi smirked, getting up and sitting next to Steven. Steven’s arm slipped around Xabi easily. “What about your back?” Steven asked.

“I am not worried.” Xabi mumbled as he rested his head against Steven’s shoulder.

“I am.”

“About that whole ‘I don’t think you are fragile’ conversation we were having...” Xabi said as his hand rested on Steven’s thigh, beginning to travel towards his crotch. Steven cleared his throat, but said nothing. Xabi’s hand slid over it, cupping it and applying pressure. Steven reached up to the window, closing the curtains on his side. Xabi grinned as he scooted over to the other side, closing those as well. The curtains were thin, still letting in a greyed-out sun light while giving them privacy. Instead of returning to Steven’s side, Xabi crawled onto the floor and kneeled in front of Steven, a smirk planted across his face. He rested his chin against Steven’s knee and hummed. Steven groaned just looking at him in front of his aching crotch.

“You aren’t, I said that before.” Steven said, his mouth dry.

“So then... I want you.” He said as if it would be so easy, as if it couldn’t hurt him at all. Steven’s head fell back, hitting the wall of the carriage. Xabi knew he was going to give in. Not because he knew Steven very well, not as well as Jamie, but because he could see the effect his words were having on him. Xabi’s hand slid up Steven’s thigh and grasped at him through the cloth of his pants. Steven hissed, looking down at him through lidded eyes.

“What about-”

“I got new salve.” Xabi said, grabbing it from the bag that they were given and handing it to Steven. The salve felt heavy in Steven’s hand, as if the weight of taking care of Xabi now fell into his hands. It was up to him to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. If Xabi was hurt this time, it would be his fault. Xabi’s fingers were already working at getting Steven’s pants off before he had time to think about it.

“I just don’t-”

“If you say ‘hurt me’ I will not be happy.” Xabi quipped as his fingers wrapped around Steven’s already hard cock, making him moan at the touch.

“I just don’t know how to make sure it won’t hurt.” Steven hissed through clenched teeth, watching Xabi’s hand stroke him into a frenzy.

“I will be fine.” Xabi said, releasing his grip on Steven as he began to loosen the strings to his pants, slipping them down his legs. He also slipped his shirt off. His body was lean and muscular, the only thing that stood out besides the bandages was a birthmark on his left shoulder, and the remains of the bruises that Masche left which were now faded and yellow. Unabashedly, Xabi got back to his knees and put his arms on the bench across from Steven, bending over and looking over his shoulder expectantly. Steven looked down at the tin of salve in his hand then at Xabi whose legs were spread in front of him. There wasn’t much room in the carriage, really. It would be a tight fit if two more people were in it. Xabi’s feet were pushing against Steven’s legs. All Steven’ had to do was bend over and reach out and he would be able to touch Xabi. “Steven.” Xabi said, his voice dripping with need. Steven snapped out of his daze, opening the tin and covering his fingers with the salve.

He reached out, spreading it tentatively. Xabi bit his lip at how cold it felt. Steven hadn’t moved his finger though, hadn’t breached him. Xabi took a hold of Steven’s wrist, pulling it towards him and bringing his finger into him, the salve making it easy. Steven gasped at the same time as Xabi did, the sight of it making his cock drip.

“Are you alright?” Steven asked, his voice gruff. Xabi moaned and bit down on his own arm as Steven entered him up to his knuckle. Xabi nodded his head as Steven bent his finger, pressing against his prostate.

“Yes, do that again.” Xabi spat out, his voice muffled as his lips stayed pressed against his forearm and his free hand began stroking at his erection. Steven did as he was asked, sliding his finger back and forth, making Xabi’s legs shake. Steven retracted his finger, pressing his middle and ring fingers together, he reentered him, Xabi’s ass taking them seamlessly. The salve was slick and slippery, granting Steven easy access. Steven pressed back any thoughts that were creeping up in the back of his mind. He was overwhelmed by how Xabi looked, bent over and taking his fingers. He thrust them in and out rapidly, hitting that spot that drove Xabi up the wall repeatedly in quick succession. The noises escaping from Xabi were lewd as they were paired with the wet sounds Steven’s fingers were making as they smacked against Xabi’s ass. Steven looked down at his cock, realizing that there was no way he would fit without hurting him.

“Xabi, I don’t think-”

“Do it, Steven.” Xabi shouted as Steven added another finger, letting Xabi know that he didn’t think he was ready yet. He spread his fingers wide inside of Xabi, stretching him. With his other hand he spread salve over his cock, stroking it as he readied himself. Steven grabbed onto Xabi’s wrists and placed his hands on his ass cheeks, making him spread himself wide. Steven aligned himself, pushing his head against Xabi’s entrance. Xabi groaned as he looked back at Steven, his lip red and puffy from biting it. Steven added more pressure, pushing in farther. Xabi was unbelievably tight, though more than willing. Instead of pressing in farther, Steven pulled back, then pushed in again as he began with shallow thrusts. Xabi’s legs were shaking, his knuckles white as Steven moved inside of him, his hands holding onto Xabi’s waist for leverage.

With each thrust he got deeper inside of him, the feeling of it all engulfed him, making him want more as he rolled his hips and rode him. Xabi let go of his ass, his reaching for Steven’s wrists instead, wanting to hold onto something. Steven bent over and kissed Xabi’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around Xabi’s stomach as Xabi’s fingers entwined with his. Steven’s thrusts were slow and penetrating, making Xabi shiver with each thrust. Steven withdrew from Xabi and sat back on seat.

“Come here, Xab.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. Xabi turned around and straddled Steven’s lap, letting Steven align himself. Xabi put his hands on Steven’s shoulders as he sunk down onto him, bouncing and rolling his hips almost immediately. Xabi threw his head back as he moaned, Steven felt amazing, his body covered in goosebumps because of how full he felt. He had been worried, when they started. He had been scared as he had bent over in front of Steven, for a moment thinking that he wouldn’t prepare him. His fears were put to rest now as he slid up and down on Steven, fucking himself on him. The bumps of the carriage ride added to the feeling of erratic movement, made him unable to make a real rhythm of his own.

Steven gripped at Xabi’s hips, grinding upwards into him, meeting his thrusts downwards. Xabi leaned over, capturing Steven’s lips with his, their mouths crashing together as he came. Steven too, wasn’t far behind as he and Xabi slowed their thrusts until Steven pulled out before he became limp. Xabi climbed off of him, grabbing the bag of bandages and ripping a piece off to clean them off.

“You were-” Steven panted as he watched Xabi clean off his chest, then himself. Xabi was blushing, even his chest had a tinge of red. As a response, Xabi kissed him again, their lips locking, not wanting to break apart.

“I think I liked that a lot more than the other way around.” Xabi stated. Steven nodded, he most definitely agreed.

*-*-*

 

After they got dressed and ate some lunch Xabi couldn’t help but feel guilty about what he had to tell Steven. If felt wrong, having sex and then telling someone a secret. They were sitting across from each other with their feet up on the benches, spread out and comfortable. Xabi had been reading his book while Steven whittled. He was making a mess on the floor, but as long as Xabi wasn’t on his knees in it he didn’t care. It could easily be swept out later.

“How long do you think it will take to get there?” Xabi asked, the ‘there’ in question was unknown to him and really, as a servant he didn’t really need to know where they were headed. But as someone sleeping with the Crown Prince, he wanted to know. Steven looked out the window, thinking, as he put down his knife. Xabi eyed it and couldn’t help but think that Steven might use it on him. Xabi laughed at himself, realizing how childish he sounded. Xabi’s foot bounced against Steven’s leg as they hit a nasty pothole. Without thinking, Steven’s free hand slid to it, holding onto Xabi’s ankle, his thumb caressing circles around it.

“I would think if not by nightfall, then early tomorrow.” He said, looking over at Xabi who had closed his book and had his head tilted to the side. Xabi couldn’t help but think that the distance was similar to that of Donosita, but it could easily be other countries as well. Xabi could smell the sea, and that made him think of home. A home he would never see again. “Why do you ask?”

“Carriages make me crabby.” Xabi said, sighing. Steven smiled. “Stevie, I need to tell you why I didn’t want you to take me out of Masche’s room that day.” Xabi said, biting his lip. Steven gulped, his thumb stilling on Xabi’s ankle.

“You don’t need to if you don’t want, Xab.” He offered. Xabi shook his head, knowing full well that he needed to get it over with if they were to arrive within hours to their destination.

“No, I do. You need to know. Steven, I have kept something from you. It is rather important.” Xabi said, looking down at his hands and removing his legs from the bench, away from Steven. Steven’s brow creased with worry.

“Alright.” He said, removing his legs and sitting straighter, attentive. Xabi let out a long breath, readying himself.

“You know that Masche is betrothed to Princess Anamaria of Donostia, yes?” Xabi asked. Steven shrugged and nodded his head, of course he knew.

“Have you ever met the Crown Princess?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head.

“I have never been to Donostia before.” He offered. Xabi nodded, smiling for only a moment before he continued.

“And you know her older brother is missing?” Xabi asked. Steven nodded, not understanding where this was going.“Stevie I-”

“No.” Steven stopped him. Xabi shut his mouth, looking up at Steven. They both were sitting up straight with their hands in their laps. “You can’t be.” Steven whispered. Xabi nodded once.

“I am.” He said, barely audible. He held back a gasp as Steven looked out the window, anger written across his face.

“Why in god’s name would Javier rape the Crown Prince of Donostia?” Steven spat, vehemence dripping over his brother’s real name. Xabi’s jaw dropped.

“You, you are mad at your brother?” He asked, not believing what he just heard. Steven looked at him, confusion and hatred spread across his face.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? What are you doing in Merseyside?” Steven asked. Xabi looked at Steven not sure what to say.

“I- I had to leave. I am not to go back-”

“Not to go back? Why?” Steven asked, tension showing in his hands, his posture tightened.

“Let me start at the beginning, please.” Xabi pleaded. Steven visibly relaxed, nodded.

“Come over here, please.” Steven offered his hand out beside him. Tears filled Xabi’s eyes as he did as Steven asked and moved to his side of the carriage. Steven wrapped an arm around Xabi, holding him tight. Xabi was shaking from the stress.

“You don’t hate me?” He asked. Steven scoffed.

“I knew you were no servant. I just had no idea I had fallen in love with another prince.” He whispered. Xabi looked into Steven’s eyes and smiled.

“Love?” He asked. Steven coughed, clearing his throat and looking out the window.

“Perhaps.” Xabi grinned.

“Steven... the last time that Prince Javier was visiting Donostia to see my sister I received a letter, delivered by one of my messengers, that stated if I did not flee that not only would my life, but hers be in danger.”

“Yours and hers? If you remained?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded as their fingers interlocked.

“Yes. I didn’t know what to do or who to trust. I went to your brother for help since he surely would care about Anamaria’s well being.”

“That seems logical.” Steven offered, still not liking the known outcome.

“Yes I thought so too. I traveled back here with him, without my family’s knowledge. He set me up as a messenger...” Xabi trailed off.

“How did everything else come about?” Steven asked, needing to know. Xabi shrugged.

“He just... started calling for me. He said at first that if I was scarred no one would think me a prince. He had his guards hold me down. It started as bruises to the face, hiding who I was.” I couldn’t go to any one, who was I to tell? I couldn’t be found.” Xabi said, shrugging his shoulders. “My sister is safe. That is all that matters to me now.” Xabi looked at Steven. “And you.” Steven gave him a small smile.

“I have to tell you, Xabi. I have to tell you now.”

“Tell me what?” Xabi asked.

“We are going to Donostia.”

Chapter 12

Xabi was quiet for a long time, his hand hung limply in Steven’s.

“Steven I can’t go to Donostia.” Xabi whispered, looking at him. Steven bit his lip, looking out the window. “I really cannot. You know this. I can’t even go into the kingdom, they will recognize me.” Xabi pleaded.

“There is something I don’t understand about what you have told me.”

“What is it?” Xabi asked.

“I don’t understand why someone would say that they would kill your sister only if you were to return to Donostia.” Xabi made a face.

“I don’t-”

“It would only make sense if who ever it was wanted your sister to be heir instead of you. Why not kill you?” Steven was thinking out loud. Xabi shook his head.

“I am not sure, Steven but you have to stop this carriage.” Xabi insisted. “I can’t go back.”

“Xabi, hear me out. You are the rightful heir to the throne. What if it is an empty threat? You shouldn’t be hiding, you should be showing your strength.” Steven said, squeezing Xabi’s hand. Xabi shook his head.

“I will not put my sister’s life on the line.”

“What if it was Masche that sent the note.” Steven said gravely. Xabi’s eyes widened.

“Why would he-”

“He isn’t getting the throne in Merseyside.” Steven added in. Xabi’s jaw dropped. “Maybe he and Anamaria-”

“No.” Xabi shouted. “No. Stop. Steven stop the carriage.” Xabi demanded.

“You need to think this through, Xabi. I am serious.” Steven said, standing his ground. “I don’t think she has anything to be worried about. It is an empty threat. You were lured away so the heir would become her.” Steven’s voice was rising.

“You don’t know anything about my country.” Xabi hissed.

“I know you. And you would believe that someone would hurt her. And who ever knew you knew that you would run.” Steven said, his voice calming. Xabi was seething, unable to think clearly.

“You’re saying I had no reason to run.”

“No, I think you did the right thing. I think that if you didn’t run you would be dead. But she wouldn’t be.” Steven’s voice was serious. Xabi looked away from him and sighed. Steven got up and opened the door to the carriage. “Stop the coach.” He demanded. Almost immediately, it stopped. “Carra get in here.” Steven yelled. One of the guards on a horse asked why they stopped and Steven only glared at him. “Complications. I will tell you when we are ready to continue.” The guard nodded, yelling to make a perimeter. Jamie climbed in, confusion written all over his face.

“Stevie what is going on?” Jamie asked as he looked at Xabi.

“Carra, Xabi has something to tell you.” Steven prompted. Xabi looked at Steven then to Jamie, his head held high.

“I am the Crown Prince of Donostia, Xabier Alonso Olano.” Jamie’s jaw dropped, then closed back. He bowed his head.

“Your Highness.” He said, his voice unwavering.

“No need for formalities.”

“No wonder you beat me at chess.” Jamie added in. Xabi smiled. “Forgive me, but why exactly were you in Merseyside and why did Masche have you tied to his bed?” Jamie asked looking between the two of them. After they were finished explaining to him Jamie sat in silence for a moment, thinking everything over.

“I think Steven is right. It is suspicious. Why would they want the princess to be heir instead of you.” Xabi shrugged. “And they must have thought about the timing, thought about how you couldn’t trust anyone.” Jamie said, thinking out loud. “I say you show up to Donostia and we light a fire under their asses. They won’t expect you to return, who ever they are.” Jamie said. “And I am almost positive the princess will remained unharmed. I wouldn’t say the same for you. You would have to trust whoever your guard is in your castle. Especially since you are returning.”

“Are you making my mind up for me, Carra?” Xabi quipped. Jamie nodded.

“Seems I am advisor to two Crown Princes.” Steven rolled his eyes and Xabi sighed. “In all seriousness, Xabi. You must trust who is with you.”

“I will insist on remaining with you.” Xabi said to Steven. Steven smiled and nodded.

“So you will return?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded.

“I will return to my kingdom.”

*-*-*

It was just after nightfall when they arrived in Donostia. Xabi was beyond nervous, his legs shaking and his hands in Steven’s. The carriage pulled all the way up to the gates of the castle, where they could see that a group of advisors were waiting to greet Steven.

“Should I get out first, or you?” Xabi asked. “Should you get out so that they can greet you and maybe I slip out the back and meet you up in your rooms?”

“Do you even know what rooms we are staying in?” Steven asked. Xabi bit his lip.

“I have a pretty good idea...”

“What happened to sticking with me.”

“I suddenly think hiding is a better idea.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Steven said as he took the plunge and opened the door, stepping out of the carriage. Jamie was immediately by his side as they left Xabi behind, walking up to the Donostian advisors. They were greeted with bows and smiles.

“Welcome, Prince Steven. We are very pleased to see that you made it.” One said.

“We hope your travels were pleasant.” Said another.

“Thank you, gentlemen. It was. But I think I have something of interest to you.” He said, interrupting what was to be a very long and dull conversation. He turned towards the carriage, looking expectantly. Xabi glared at Steven then got out, his back straight and he put his stoic face on, the face of a prince. The advisors screeched.

“Your Royal Highness!” They all said, so surprised that Steven was sure that at least one of them wet themselves. “His majesty will be so delighted with your return.” One of them said as he stepped forward. “As am I.” Xabi’s face broke into a smile.

“Thank you, Riise. It is good to be home.” He said formally. John Arne Riise smiled at Xabi, looking to his right. “Hello, Hyypia.” Xabi spoke softly. The blonde man smiled beyond belief.

“May we escort you to your room, Sir?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“I should think not. I will be staying with Prince Steven.” The two advisors exchanged glances.

“Sir, we don’t think that is a good idea. What if there is talk of your return and if you are not in your rooms-”

“Then they will stay in my rooms.” Xabi retorted. They started to open their mouths again but Xabi stopped them.

“Do not. I am resolute on this. If you wish me to stay in my rooms then so be it. But they will accompany me.” His voice was calm but firm. By this time everyone in Steven’s group was surrounding them, everyone with a look of confusion on their faces. Sami Hyypia and John Riise bowed slightly, walking in front of the group with Daniel and Martin directly behind them.

By the time they got to Xabi’s rooms the castle was stirring and servants were rushing everywhere and running past, trying to beat them to the rooms. Steven walked a little behind Xabi, letting him be the lead in his castle.

Everything made so much sense to Steven now. Xabi’s mannerisms and manners, his being able to read and the fact that he refused at first to call Steven by Stevie. He was used to castle life and used to being proper all of the time. The castle was different than Merseyside’s, with more rugs and tapestries. It seemed like it was more open yet was warmer, brighter. Steven couldn’t stop looking around at everything. When they entered Xabi’s rooms he gasped. It wasn’t anything like Steven’s. It was so bright, with sconces every few feet that lit the room up as if it was day time. There was no antechamber and there wasn’t really a waiting room either. The room had a big four poster bed in it, along with a huge fireplace that had chairs and an ottoman near it. A massive bookshelf took up an entire wall that had a step ladder attached to it. There was a hallway off to one corner of the room. Steven assumed that was the servant’s quarters.

“This room is-”

“Claustrophobic.” Xabi said under his breath. Steven shook his head.

“Beautiful. Very you.”

“I had them build me the book shelves.” Xabi said, sighing. “It took a lot of begging.” Steven thought Xabi sounded a lot like him suddenly, trapped in who he was. He wondered what it would be like to live away from his castle, to not be treated like a prince. “Your men can sleep down here.” Xabi said, walking towards the hallway. “It was where my servants stayed... but I don’t want them in here.” He said, bitterness seeped through his words. Steven wanted to reach out and grab Xabi’s hand but the two advisors were following them around.

“Sir are you sure you don’t want your valets?” Sami Hyypia asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, Hyypia. I do not.”

“Maybe if you explain why...” Steven offered. Xabi shot him a look then turned to his advisors.

“I do not wish to have my servants back because I do not trust them. I trust Prince Steven’s servants. I wish for them to stay instead.” Xabi looked at Steven who gave him a small smile of reassurance. Sami and John looked at each other, not believing how their prince was acting. “And I wish that you go let my sister know that I am back and I wish to see her.” He added. “And please escort Prince Steven’s guards to their post outside my door.” They bowed, taking Daniel and Martin with them as they left. As soon as they were out of the door Xabi visibly relaxed.

“What in the world is going on?” Esteban asked.

“Xabi’s the missing prince.” Steven said offhandedly, his hands immediately touching Xabi, grabbing his hand.

“The fuck you say?” He said, aghast. Xabi looked at Esteban and shrugged.

“Sorry I couldn’t tell you, Pirata.” He said as his arm snaked around Steven’s waist. His back was killing him. Esteban shrugged.

“I suppose there is a reason it was a secret. But you need to get those bandages off. Where is your wardrobe?” He asked. Xabi pointed farther down the hallway.

“Through here.”

*-*-*

Xabi let Esteban take his bandages off but he insisted that he wear a shirt for his sister’s arrival. When she arrived, Daniel and Martin came in with her. She was alone. Steven thought that was odd, that she had no one with her. Xabi had a smile on his face, happy to see his little sister alive and well.

She smiled, opening her arms to him.

“Xabier!” She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Xabi winced, ignoring the pain in his back as he hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

“How have you been, Ana?” He asked as they parted. She shook her head.

“You disappeared, I had no idea where you went. Father has been so worried.” She said, taking a step back when she saw all of the unfamiliar faces. “Xabier who are all of these people?” She asked.

“Anamaria, this is Prince Steven, he is Prince Javier’s older brother.” He stated. Anamaria stared at Steven for a moment, frozen in place, before she smiled and bowed her head slightly.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince Steven. Has Prince Javier not traveled with you then? I have not seen him since before you left.” She asked her brother, ignoring Steven almost completely. Steven side eyed Jamie.

“No, he hasn’t.”

“Oh.” Her face fell.

“Aren’t you going to ask me where I have been?” Xabi asked. Anamaria licked her lips, looking to Steven and Jamie.

“Of course, where were you? You left no note, no anything.” She said.

“Where are your ladies in waiting?” Xabi asked.

“I wanted to see you so I just came on my own.” She said, smiling innocently. “Please, Xabier, tell me where you ran off to?” She asked. Her fingers were linked in his as she led her brother over to his chair in front of the fireplace. Xabi sat down and sighed, looking over at Steven. He didn’t want to tell his sister what her future husband did to him.

“I went to Merseyside with Prince Javier.” He said, masking his hatred of Masche. Anamaria tilted her head to one side, confused.

“Why would you go somewhere with him?” She asked. Xabi looked at Steven for help.

“It is a difficult situation.” Steven offered. Xabi nodded.

“I do not wish to bore you with the formalities. You will know when I tell father.” Xabi said. He could see approval in Jamie’s eyes to what he said. Anamaria frowned.

“What are you hiding from me?” She said, pouting. “I do not wish for you to keep secrets from me.” Steven thought that, with how they were talking towards each other, that they weren’t close at all. The fact that she called him ‘Xabier’ and with how formal they were speaking... it was as if they didn’t have a sibling-like relationship at all.

“I do not want that as well but, I think tell you both at once would be best.”

“Does he know you have returned?” She asked.

“I assume Hyypia and Riise have told him, if not one of the servants. I am waiting to be called on.” Xabi stated.

“Then I shall leave you until the morning, brother. I am so glad you are back, the castle hasn’t been the same with out you.” She said, standing. Xabi stood too, hugging her once more.

After she was gone Steven sat in the chair that she was just in. Xabi sat back down as well, his face brooding in deep thought.

“Do you two always act like that?” Steven asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, we do not. She hadn’t been expecting anyone to be with me.” He whispered as he looked into the fire. “She had something with her.” He added. Steven tilted his head.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean she had a knife, Stevie.” Xabi snapped. “My sister came here to kill me.”

“You can’t know that for certain.” Jamie added in. Xabi glared at him.

“How could you be so calm, if that is the case?” Steven asked. Xabi sighed.

“Because I need to talk to my father.” Xabi stated as if it was obvious.

“Then go to him.”

“I cannot. The only thing I can do, and that she can do, is wait to be summoned.” He said, looking at Steven plainly. “We do not go see the King unless we are called upon.”

“What if it is urgent. Maybe you do need your servants, to send messages.”

“Riise and Hyypia will tell him. He will want to see me.” Steven sighed. He knew this was Xabi home, his domain, but he was acting so differently than just an hour before. His face was stoic and his back was straight.

“Xabi-” Steven’s voice was filled with worry and questions.

“No, I am not alright if that is what you were going to ask.” Xabi said, not looking at him. “Everything I went through was for nothing. My sister wanted the throne the entire time.” He whispered. Steven looked to Jamie.

“Why don’t we get your shirt off before you rub on the gashes too much and reopen them?” Jamie suggested. Xabi looked up at him and nodded once solemnly. He stood and took the shirt off himself. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be with Steven. He wanted to not be here.

“How did you know she had a knife?” Jamie asked. Xabi shrugged.

“Her body stiffened when I hugged her and there was something tucked into her sash on her dress.” He stated. “That mixed with how she was acting and the fact that she was alone...”

“What will you tell your father? Will he believe you?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded.

“I will tell him everything. And I have the note.” He said, walking over to his book shelf, moving the step ladder, then climbing up it he got down a seemingly random book. But inside it was hollow. He placed the book down on his desk and brought a candle closer to it as he opened it. Inside were a couple of things: a dried out flower, the note, and a necklace. Xabi handed Steven the note.

Jamie and Steven both read it at once and immediately looked at each other.

“Xabi, this is Masche’s handwriting.” Steven said forlornly. “It seems as if the idea could have been all his.” Xabi bit his lip, tears welled up in his eyes.

“He did everything, then?” He said, leaning into Steven’s chest, his face finding the nook between Steven’s shoulder and neck. Steven wrapped his arms around Xabi as he looked at Jamie.

“We need to get word to Pepe as soon as possible. We should have done so as soon as we found out that Xabi was Crown Prince.” Steven said as he felt tears running down his neck where Xabi had buried his face. “This could mean war.” Xabi back away from Steven, wiping his eyes.

“What do you mean, war?”

“The prince of a neighboring country tried to sabotage the throne, Xabi.”

“But that is you and Pepe. I would not-”

“Your father is King, Xabi. He could see Jamie and my being here as a threat once he finds out what my brother has done.”

“No, no. I would explain-”

“Xabi, this is treachery. He, and your sister, plotted to take the throne. This isn’t to be taken lightly. Your father could take punishment out on Jamie and I.” Xabi shook his head repeatedly.

“I won’t let that happen.” Xabi stated. Steven turned to Jamie.

“I must write to my brother immediately. We will send 5 guards back, tonight.” He looked from Jamie to Xabi. “May I use your desk?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded. Steven sat down and wrote out a hasty note explaining everything and asking Pepe to come immediately, with Masche in chains and a letter that has Masche’s handwriting on it. He handed it to Jamie. “Xabi, I think it would be a good idea for you to get some servants that know the castle here. And perhaps some food?” Steven offered. Xabi nodded, sighing. As he walked to the doorway, it opened. In walked his father.

“Xabier, Sami has just told me of your return.” King Kenny said as he burst in with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Xabi teared up at the sight of his father as they both embraced. Steven’s jaw dropped. At how Xabi had just been talking about his father he assumed that his father would be some sort of emotionless man who only dealt with formalities. When King Kenny looked over at Steven and Jamie he didn’t lose his smile. “And these must be the men who brought my son back to me. Prince Steven, Jamie Carragher... welcome to my home.” Steven and Jamie both bowed in reverence. “I came as soon as the advisors told me. I knew I needed to speak with you tonight. Not in the morning with formalities.” He said as he walked his son to the chairs by the fire. “Let us sit so you can explain everything.” Xabi did as he was told, looking over at Steven who walked over to stand behind Xabi, Jamie to his other side.

“I don’t know how to say how sorry I am for leaving.” Xabi said, looking at his hands.

“Xabi, don’t look at your hands, look at me.” The King said kindly. Xabi looked up, tears were in his eyes. “I don’t know how to tell you any of it.” He said as a tear slid down his cheek. Steven bit his lip as he looked at Jamie. “But first, they have a letter that must be sent back to Merseyside immediately.” Xabi said, putting his hand out towards Jamie, asking for the letter. Jamie handed it to him. “It has to leave now.” The King nodded, reaching into his tunic and taking out a seal.

“Melt the wax, then, Xabi. We will send it now.” Xabi stood up and got a red brick of wax, holding it over a candle to melt it. As soon as enough dripped onto the folded letter he gave it to his father who stamped it shut, with his seal. “Now no one can read it.” King Kenny said, smiling. Steven and Jamie bowed their heads in recognition of what the King had just done for them. Once messengers saw the seal, they would take the utmost care in delivering it. A servant came up to fetch it. “Send the fastest riders. Tell them not to stop.” The King told them. They nodded, bowing at the same time.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Steven was astounded. The King hadn’t even asked why it needed to be rushed to Merseyside. He trusted Xabi wholeheartedly. When the letter was gone the King waited expectantly at Xabi. Xabi turned to Steven.

“Stevie, can you hand me the note?” Xabi asked. Steven nodded, getting the note from his desk and handing it to him. Xabi handed it to his father. “I received this note the night I disappeared.” Xabi said as he let his father read it over.

“And you didn’t come to me?” King Kenny asked. Xabi bit his lip.

“I panicked.”

“I see that.” He said, sighing. “Tell me the rest, then.” Xabi told him everything. He told him about Masche, he told him about how Steven saved him, about how they treated him, about how he hadn’t told them who he was until they were almost to Donostia. About how Anamaria had a knife when she came to greet him, about what was in the letter to Merseyside. King Kenny sat in silence the entire time, letting his son talk it through. When he was done he nodded his head.

“I see.” He said as he turned towards Riise and Hyppia who had been standing by the door. “Did you two know anything of this? Choose your words wisely.” He said, his demeanor changing completely. Both of them shook their heads.

“No, your Majesty.” Kenny looked to his son and sighed.

“I am glad you have returned. I must be away, though. I have to deal with your sister. I would like for Prince Steven to be in proper rooms...” He said as he stood. Steven and Xabi exchanged glances. “But do as you wish.” He said, waving a hand, dismissing his thoughts. Xabi hadn’t told his father about he and Steven. “I must prepare for the arrival of the King of Merseyside.” He said, smiling. “Do not worry, Xabier. Things will be dealt with accordingly.” He said as he kissed his son good night. “I bid you all a goodnight. Prince Steven, we will talk soon.” He said as he left. As soon as he did, Xabi sat back down, covering his face with his hands.

“He wasn’t anything like I expected.” Jamie said offhandedly. Steven smiled at him.

“He took it very well.” Steven said. Xabi shook his head.

“He is angry.”

“He didn’t seem very angry.” Jamie interjected. Xabi shook his head.

“Not at me, at Anamaria.”

“I should hope so.” Steven said, his brow creasing. “If he wasn’t I would be worried.”

“She is still my sister.”

“And Masche is my brother.” Xabi looked at Steven. He was exhausted. Xabi still wasn’t wearing a shirt. Xabi frowned up at Steven.

“I think it is time we all got some sleep. It was a long trip.” Jamie suggested. Xabi looked at him and nodded.

“I agree.”

“It’s about time.” Esteban said from the hallway. Steven laughed.

“You eavesdropper.”

“One must do what he can in order to know what is going on around here.” Esteban said as he came into the room with night clothes for both Steven and Xabi. Raul came in behind him. Raul began helping Xabi change as Esteban did the same for Stevie.

“Alright, I am going to find an empty bed down the hall.” Jamie said, bidding them both good night. Once they were changed, Xabi went around the room, putting the sconces out by putting their covers on them. Steven didn’t get into the bed until Xabi did. Xabi laid down on his stomach as he watched Steven get into the bed after him.

“He didn’t comment on your back.”

“He wouldn’t have done so with others present.” Xabi whispered. “He is upset, though.”

“He did a good job of not showing it.”

“It is why he left so suddenly after I finished telling him.” Steven’s hand found Xabi’s as he rolled closer, his free hand running his fingers through Xabi’s hair as he kissed him.

“Everything will be fine.”

“I hope the next couple of days go by fast.”

*-*-*

It had been three days since Xabi had returned to the castle by the time that a messenger and scout arrived with a note to the King of Donostia announcing that King Pepe should be there by sundown. Steven had been summoned the previous day to talk to the King about being ambassador. They talked strictly business and of nothing to do with Xabi or Prince Javier. Steven knew he would say that until everything was settled between his brother and King Kenny’s daughter that they would be unable to make an agreement about an ambassador staying in the castle.

Xabi had allowed one of his servants back into his rooms, Mikel Arteta. Xabi told Raul and Esteban that he had been his servant since they were small and he was the only person in the castle he trusted. When it was almost sundown everyone made their way to the castle gates to wait for the arrival of the King of Merseyside. No doubt they would be taken directly into the throne room and have the discussion that had been eating at them for days.

When the carriages pulled up and Pepe walked out Steven smiled, relieved to see his brother. Pepe opened his arms to his little brother as they embraced. Next, Pepe turned to Xabi and hugged him.

“We will set this right.” He whispered into Xabi’s ear. Xabi smiled, glad that Pepe didn’t seem to change his opinion of him. “Seems we had a spy all along.” He said, jokingly at Xabi as they started walking into the castle.

“Not a spy, no.”

“Unknowing captive?” Pepe asked. Xabi scoffed. “Trying to lighten the mood.”

“We may need that later.” Steven said as he turned around to see the guards force Masche to walk up the stone steps in shackles. “Did you make him travel in chains?” Steven asked. Pepe nodded.

“Conspiracy against the crown is a serious offense.” Pepe said as he looked at Steven who in turn looked to Xabi.

“I know I made the wrong decisions.” Xabi said sheepishly.

“That isn’t what I was implying at all, Xab.” Steven said.

“It doesn’t mean I am not right.”

“I would have fled if I didn’t trust anyone.” Pepe added in his two cents as they walked into the throne room where they were introduced.

King Kenny stood up and walked to meet King Pepe. They both bowed their heads reverently. Xabi stood at his father’s right while Steven stood at Pepe’s. Out of the corner of his eye, Xabi saw that Anamaria was in the room and had been made to stand next to Masche.

“Prince Javier, Princess Anamaria... What do you have to say for yourselves?” King Kenny asked. Anamaria looked to Masche, who stood tall, staring straight at Xabi. Xabi stared straight back. “Use your words carefully.” He warned.

“I didn’t want to hurt Xabi.” Anamaria said.

“Why would you even consider it in the first place?” The King asked his daughter. Xabi didn’t look at his sister. Instead he looked to Steven and Pepe, then to Jamie who was standing by the doorway watching everything.

“We wanted the crown.” Masche cut in. Steven glared at his brother. “We knew that Xabi would want to protect Ana, so we planted the note.” Masche knew he was already caught. Knew that they would know if he was lying to them. There was no point in not saying the truth now.

“Why then, did you find it necessary to defile him when he was in your care, under our roof?” King Pepe asked his brother. Masche shrugged.

“He asked for it.” He sneered. Xabi stilled, his eyes widened. He hadn’t asked for it, for any of it. King Kenny grabbed onto Xabi’s arm and twisted him around and lifted his shirt, showing the scabbed gashes from the lashes that Masche had given him.

“Are you saying that a Crown Prince asked to be whipped?” He snarled, releasing Xabi who righted his clothes. He hadn’t expected for his father to mention his back. “He begged for you to do such unspeakable things to him, do you think I should spare your life?” Steven and Pepe looked to the King of Donostia, both of their faces holding no emotion. Mache said nothing. The King turned to his daughter. “And you, daughter, knew of what was happening to the brother who loved you?” He asked. She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. She had not known. King Kenny turned to King Pepe. “I would very much like to speak to you in private.” He said sternly. Pepe nodded, following the King out of the room leaving Masche, Anamaria, Steven, and Xabi in the middle of the throne room alone as guards and a few advisors remained on the edge of the room.

The silence was deafening as Anamaria tried to stop the tears from flowing.

“Did you really not know?” Xabi asked her. She averted her gaze. “You didn’t just lie to him did you?” Xabi asked, his voice strong. She glared at him. Xabi ran towards the door that his father had just used, needing for him to know. Steven watched Xabi go. As soon as his body disappeared Steven walked over to Masche and punched him square in the face, twice. Anamaria screeched as she held onto him. Jamie came forward as quickly as possible, pulling him away.

“Stevie, stop.” He demanded. Steven shook his hand, which had busted from hitting Masche once in the nose and the other in the jaw. Xabi walked back into the room, confusion written all over his face.

“What happened?” He asked as he walked over to Steven and Jamie.

“Stevie punched Masche.” Jamie explained, sighing.

“Twice.” Steven spat. “He deserved it.”

“We don’t doubt that, Stevie. This just isn’t the place, in the throne room.” Steven stood up straight, looking at Xabi.

“Sorry.”

“I’m not.” Xabi said, smiling. “Thank you.”

They stood in silence as Pepe and Kenny walked back into the room. They took one look at Masche who was still on the floor and Pepe looked at Steven with his eyebrows raised. Steven shrugged a semi-apology. King Kenny had a small smile on his face.

“Someone stand him up.” Kenny demanded. One of the guards did so. “Prince Javier, Princess Anamaria... the both of you are hereby banished from both Merseyside and Donostia effective immediately. You are to never set foot in either country. If you do so the punishment shall be death.” He said plainly. Anamaria started crying immediately while guards came to escort them out.

“Father, no!” She screamed. Kenny shook his head.

“You had no reason to do what you did except greed. What you put your brother through is unacceptable. I am washed of you.” He said before turning his back on his daughter. “I was ready to be lenient until Xabi came into the room and explained that you had just lied to me.” He said over his shoulder as he walked back out the way he just came. Pepe turned to Masche.

“You take one step into Merseyside and you are done for.” He snarled. Masche spit at his foot.

“You are no King.”

“You are no Prince.” Pepe spat back at him. “Get out, now.”

*-*-*

That night The two kings, two princes, and their advisors met to discuss the future of their two countries over a small banquet. Pepe sat at one end of the table while Kenny was at the other. Xabi and Steven sat in the middle with Jamie and Raul Gonzalez closest to Pepe and then Riise and Hyypia closest to Kenny.

“I think it is very possible to put this entire mess behind us. Even if the betrothal did not work out between the princess and prince, that does not mean we cannot be connected in other ways.” King Kenny suggested.

“I completely agree.” Pepe said as he took a sip of his wine. “Prince Xabier was a true asset while he was visiting, even though we did not realize who he was.”

“I am glad that he found people who saved him and that your family had no idea of the goings on of the youngest prince.”

“No clue at all. As soon as I realized what my younger brother was up to I set out to find him.” Steven said. Xabi nodded.

“I was so surprised when he walked in with his servants and guards. We had only met that morning when I delivered a message.” Xabi stated. His father smiled at him.

“I am glad you are back, though.”

“We must discuss what will happen now.” Pepe interjected.

“How so?” King Kenny asked. Pepe looked to Steven.

“Steven is the Crown Prince of Merseyside and Xabi the Crown Prince of Donostia. I doubt, Sir, that you suggest we split them up.” Pepe said, implying how Xabi and Steven were together. King Kenny looked at his son and Steven and sighed.

“Yes. Neither of us have an heir after them, do we? Well...”

“If I may?” Steven asked. Both Kenny and Pepe nodded, granted him permission to speak his say.

“I would like to continue on as planned, as an ambassador.” He said. Pepe smiled, as did King Kenny. “That way Xabi would still be heir.”

“What about you, then?” King Kenny asked.

“He doesn’t want the throne.” Pepe said, answering for his brother. “He never has. I will just have to marry soon. If something were to happen to me, I am sure he would return, wouldn’t you?” Pepe asked him. Steven nodded.

“Of course.”

“I expect you to at least visit.” Steven smiled at his brother.

“Always. In the spring.” Pepe grinned, looking at the King of Donostia.

“It is settled then, Xabi do you have anything to say?” King Kenny asked. Xabi looked at Steven and smiled.

“I would very much like for all of Steven’s servants to come here.” He said, looking at everyone. Steven looked to Pepe who nodded. “We all got along so well.”

“I don’t see why not.” Xabi beamed at Pepe’s response.

“Perfect.” Steven said as he looked at Xabi and smiled. Xabi bit his lip.

Everything was how it should be.


End file.
